Action Replay
by 5th Dimension
Summary: After Ethan becomes Champion, he is tasked with bringing Red down from Mt. Silver. However, a mysterious figure shows up and displays a power that doesn't make any sense. Contains Burningleafshipping and Heartsoulshipping. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Glitch

**This is my second story, loosely based off of my own experience with this device.**

**I do not own any aspect of Pokémon.**

**I do not own the name or product "Action Replay," other than the one I've bought.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Glitch<span>

Ethan had finally beaten the Pokémon Champion, Lance.

It took him much longer than he thought it would, what with needing to take down Team Rocket, crush the Gym Leaders, and run through the Elite Four.

Now that he was Champion, maybe he could finally relax.

Heading to Pallet Town, he once again glanced at the closed-mouthed people. They were peculiar, these silent denizens, and it seemed to him that somebody had died. No one was excited or cheery. He never had liked it here, but he needed to see Professor Oak one last time before he left to see his girlfriend, Lyra, in Johto.

He walked into the lab, glancing at the machines, books, and assistants.

"Ah, there you are, my boy! Champion, eh? How's that treating you?"

Ethan smiled at the friendly professor. "I think it's treating me pretty well. Hey, prof, I just came over one last time to show you my Pokédex before I left for home."

Professor Oak frowned. "Ethan. You can't leave, yet. I… need you for something. Could you do me… a personal favor?"

Ethan tilted his head. "Personal favor? Like what, exactly?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Do you know of the legend of Mt. Silver?"

Ethan nodded vigorously. "Everyone knows that one! The former Champion abdicated his throne to Lance, and is now waiting on the mountain for someone to defeat him!"

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes. The Champion, Red, is the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time. He was the one who wrecked Team Rocket the first time. He was the first one with the title 'Pokémon Master.' And he is the one who has caused all of this depression in Pallet Town by leaving. I want _you_ to be the one to beat him."

Ethan was surprised. "What do you mean? Everyone who goes up there comes down with the same story! Horrendously strong Pokémon, followed by a trainer, the likes of which has never been seen before! You're asking _me_ to try to defeat a _Master?_"

Professor Oak nodded again. "I believe that you can be the one to defeat him. And while you're at it, why don't you take a girl from two houses over with you? She was Red's companion on his quest. I'm afraid that she was even more distressed by Red's decision to leave than the rest of us were. Her name is Leaf."

* * *

><p>Leaf turned out to be a pretty girl with silver-brown hair and brown eyes, although it seemed that her face was in a permanent position of despair. "Yes? Who are you? What do you need?"<p>

Ethan waved his hand. "I'm Ethan, I'm the new Indigo League Champion, and I was asked by Oak to take you to Red."

Her face brightened considerably. It was like the sun coming up. "Red? Alright, I'll be a moment!"

"So… who was Red to you, exactly?"

Leaf was almost bubbly. "Well, we started off as friends, but along the way, it became slightly more than that. He was the first boy I kissed."

Ethan shook his head. Too much information from a complete stranger. "Okay, then. What kind of Pokémon does he have? He'll come back down easier if I know what I'm dealing with."

Leaf waggled her finger. "As much as I want to see Red, you're not going to have an unfair advantage. He does have a reputation to maintain, after all."

Ethan sighed. He should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Leaf walked up the frozen mountainside. Mt. Silver had been a maze, but compared to even Diglett's Cave, it was small and easy to navigate. They had walked for an hour, at most, and finally arrived at the end.<p>

The exit led to a bluff on the northern side of the mountain. And at the top, standing still and seemingly looking at the ground down below was…

"Red!" Leaf was crying and running towards the Master. "Red!"

Master Red turned around with a look of surprise on his face, but didn't say anything.

Leaf jumped into his arms, and Red seemed happy. He kissed her on the mouth, and then put her down.

"Red, how have you been? It's awfully cold on this mountain."

"…"

"Red, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Red, answer me right now, or so help me…!"

Red could not answer. When he had reached the bluff, he had taken a vow of silence that could only be broken when he was defeated. He would not break it in any other case, not even for Leaf.

Ethan walked forward, understanding. If he was an epic trainer, he would have taken a vow of silence, too. After all, to speak would have reduced Red to only human, and not the legend that he was made out to be.

"Leaf, move."

Leaf didn't understand, but she did move to the bottom of the bluff, near the entrance. If Red battled like he used to, she would need to have a quick escape handy.

* * *

><p>Red and Ethan got into position, ready to begin. There was a moment of hesitation, and then…<p>

"Missingno!" A horrendous screech echoed off the mountain.

The three on the bluff covered their ears. Ethan looked at Red. "What the Distort was that?"

Red shook his head. He didn't know anything that made that horrible noise.

All of a sudden, a sparkling, shifting mass flew up the mountainside. It was grey, white, and black, and it didn't seem to stay in the same shape any more than once.

"Missingno!" it shrieked again.

Leaf was staring at it. "What… is… that?"

Red shook his head again. He had never seen the likes of… whatever that thing was.

Suddenly, a guy appeared, walking _through_ the mountain wall as if it wasn't there. "Hmm… that wasn't expected… I suspect that was the result of altering the hexadecimal figure to zero-zero-zero… Something that is… bird/normal type? What in the world is 'bird' type?"

The figure continued to rattle off several obscure words, and Leaf, Ethan, and Red turned their attention towards him.

"What the Distort? Who are you?" Ethan asked.

The man looked up. He had red hair, green eyes, and round black sunglasses, and was wearing thick black clothes and gloves. "Hmm… Ethan of New Bark Town… counterpart of Lyra… Gold… and some other kid in the anime…no interest, no interest…"

Leaf was seriously confused. "What? Counterpart? No interest? What are you blathering about?"

The man looked at her and smiled slightly. "Ah… Leaf of Pallet Town… counterpart of Red… Blue- or would it be Green? This is America, so Green… but the translations say Blue… no anime counterpart. Promising, promising."

Red didn't like the man's random-sounding speech. He pulled out the Pokéball with his Pikachu in it.

The man grinned. "Oh-ho… Red of Pallet Town… counterpart of Leaf… Red… Ash Ketchum… Fun. You want to fight, Master Red?"

Red nodded. If it would make this guy be silent, he would bring the whole mountain down.

The guy whipped out a black device with a touch screen, which was evidenced by the fact he was using a stylus to tap it. "Okay, then… let me get ready!"

The air between the man and Red rippled. All of a sudden, in a burst of white and black letters and numbers, Rhyperior appeared.

Of course, none of the three had ever seen a Rhyperior before, never having gone to Sinnoh.

Red sent out his Pikachu, who was fully charged and ready to go.

The man nodded and tapped something into his little device. Pikachu fainted.

Ethan didn't understand it. "WHAAAT?"

The man nodded again and tapped something else. "Programming requires that at least one Pokémon be out, at least. However, the algorithm for moves is easily altered to cause one hundred percent damage. Using a simple code modifier, I can alter my Pokémon to one with a high defense and high speed… therefore I always go first, and even if the code doth fail… the defense more than makes up for it."

Leaf shook her head. This man might just be crazy, but he was pretty strong… she thought.

Red sent out his five remaining Pokémon all at once, hoping to overwhelm this strange-talking fool.

The man seemed unconcerned. "With a few key edits, I cause two things to happen in-battle. One… I can't get hurt, and neither can my Pokémon. Two… everyone I go up against loses."

Red's remaining Pokémon also fainted for no apparent reason.

Red swayed, dizzy. "I… lost."

The man didn't seem to care. "Hexadecimal value for the reciprocal function… but why would I want to do that? Hmm… I could at least run to Hoenn or someplace… Teleportation isn't any fun. I'll just activate 'run through walls' and make it back to… Eh… 'run through walls' is almost boring, now. Oh well… oh yeah, one more thing. One more test."

The man tapped something on his pad and nodded. "Alright… they will arrive here in a few minutes… a pity I can't stay… but I will need to find out later if the Trainer Creation worked."

Red looked at him strangely. "Trainer… what do I call you?"

The guy looked back, distractedly. "Hm? Oh… the name's Node… and I thank you, Red, for helping me with the code device."

Node walked back out through the wall.

"…"

* * *

><p>Leaf was outraged. "Red, you didn't lose. It wasn't a fair fight! That man cheated with that weird tappy-thing!"<p>

Red looked at his girlfriend, who had somehow remained faithful to him for three years while he was gone. "I lost, Leaf. I'm not sure how he beat me, but I lost."

Ethan was inspecting the wall that Node had walked through, and the Rhyperior that was left behind. "I agree with Leaf, Master Red. That wasn't anything normal at all. I don't think that he won with this Pokémon. After all, who just leaves their Pokémon behind?"

The Rhyperior was shaking strangely. It looked like it was dying.

Red covered it with a blanket. "Are you sure that the Pokémon didn't move at all?"

Leaf shook her head. "No, Red, it didn't move. You heard that guy. This Pokémon was only here for a Pokémon to be out at all."

Red nodded. "Explain to me how he won, then."

Leaf was baffled. Why did Red want to lose? "Red, he did something with that weird tappy-thing, I already told you!"

* * *

><p>It took the two another fifteen minutes to convince the Master that something was wrong and that something else might go wrong if Node continued to run rampage.<p>

"Okay, guys, I get it. I just… don't like this mountain. That's all. I think I'm going to be quiet, now."

Ethan nodded. He'd thought it was something like that. "We need to find this guy. Something told me he's going to cause a lot of problems, and-"

"OOMPH!"

Three people had landed in the snow next to Leaf.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Red? Where'd you go?"

"I should've known better than to eat the cookies."

Leaf, Red, and Ethan backed up a little.

Leaf smacked her head. "That guy _said_ that others were arriving, didn't he?"

A girl who looked exactly like Leaf, except with red-brown hair, blue eyes, and a bigger… chest… looked up at Ethan. "Gold… what did you do? I don't like it!"

Ethan was confused. "Gold? What? Where?"

A blonde boy with a dress that appeared to be made of burlap and a big straw hat looked up at Red. "Red? Where are we? Why is Blue here? And why… am I seeing two of her?"

The girl whose clothes matched Leaf's looked at her. "Humph! Girl, you have a lot of guts to copycat a Pokédex holder! I'll overlook this one offense, but if I see you copying me again…"

Leaf was angry. "Me… copy you? It's the other way around! You're copying me!"

A girl that reminded Ethan very much of Lyra pulled on the belligerent girl's shoulder. "Blue, calm down. It's not good to take your anger out on the first person you see."

Blue wasn't happy with this statement. "And what about your emotional issues and abuse that you use on Gold here, Crys?"

Crys shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. GOLD!"

Ethan jumped. "Why do you keep talking about gold?"

Crystal's eyes narrowed, and she walked up to Ethan and pulled his ear. "Don't play dumb with me, Gold! You gave me the cookies, they were probably drugged, and now I think I'm hallucinating!"

Ethan was in pain. "Gold's a name? I'm not Gold!"

The blonde boy was walking up to Red. "Red, please tell me what's going on."

Red remained silent, staring at Crystal and Ethan.

"I… am… going… to… beat… it… out of you!"

"I'm not Gold! I'm not Gold!"

Blue calmed down Crys now. "Crys… I don't think this guy's Gold."

Leaf looked astonished. "Of course not! His name's Ethan!"

Crys let go of Ethan's ear. "Ethan?"

Ethan massaged the lobe. "Yes. That's me! Champion of Indigo League, Ethan!"

The blonde boy frowned. "Champion? But Red's the Champion."

Leaf frowned. "My Red is no mere Champion. He's the Master!"

Red sighed. They were wasting time, precious time to hunt down that cheater. He would stop Node, and then he would have to return to his mountain, still unbeaten.

* * *

><p>Ethan learned that the boy's name was Yellow. Yellow kept shirking glances at Red, and Ethan didn't know what to make of it. Blue and Leaf were in the middle of an argument, so they didn't notice anything. Crystal was pacing.<p>

"Uh… Yellow… why are you looking at Master Red like that?"

Yellow glanced at Ethan. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Ethan smirked. "I mean, you're all lovey-dovey. Red isn't gay."

Yellow shook her head vigorously. "NO! I mean… I'm a girl!" She pulled off her hat, revealing her ponytail.

"Oh… awkward moment…"

* * *

><p>Yellow walked up to Red, uncertainly. "Red… why won't you say anything? Are you sick?"<p>

Red didn't know who this boy… oh, wait, girl… was. He shook his head.

Blue walked up to Yellow, fleeing from Leaf. "Yellow, as far as I can tell, this isn't your Red. He's _hers_."

Yellow looked from Leaf to Red, and back to Leaf, and then cried and ran away.

Blue shook her head. "No, Yellow… I was trying to say that we're in another dimension or something…"

Leaf looked after the crying Yellow. "Another dimension? What do you mean?"

Blue smiled mischievously. "Anyone who knows anything knows that there are alternate universes."

Leaf started yelling.

* * *

><p>Node was watching them through his screen. "Sorry, girls. No alternate universes. Just a couple of good pieces of code."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Having an Action Replay gives you the feeling that you can do anything, and provided you know how things work, you can. There are several people who've hacked extra people into their games. I picked Blue, Yellow, and Crystal from Pokémon Adventures because I didn't feel like making up new characters, and Node, who's an obvious Pokémon fan-boy, would've enjoyed the meeting that Pokémon Adventures and Pokémon Games would make.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hacked

**Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Hacked<span>

Red sighed. It had been a _long_ trip to New Bark Town.

What with Blue and Leaf's constant arguing, Crys' frequent apologizing to Ethan, and the looks that Yellow was always giving him, he felt like he was going insane.

Yellow was depressed. To be so near to Red, and yet so far- he didn't even recognize her. At least Yellow didn't have to be alone through this 'alternate universe' swap or whatever Blue had called it. She found Leaf's attachment to Red infuriating, as if the silvery-haired girl knew her pain and was trying to flaunt their relationship. Telling herself that it wasn't _her_ Red didn't help.

Crystal apologized to Ethan for what must've been the hundredth time. Right after she had arrived, she had proceeded to attack the person that she thought was Gold. Oops.

Blue was feeling a bit grouchy. Why did _she_ have to be the _only one _who had a double in this world? Why was it that this same double, named 'Leaf' of all things, tested her patience so much?

Back on the mountain, Ethan had suggested that they all go to New Bark Town: he needed supplies, and he knew it would be good to be home. However, the trip took a week with all sorts of irritations cropping up throughout the group. They didn't have enough flying Pokemon for everyone to fly at once... He hoped it would be worth it.

They finally got to his house. "Hey, mom, I'm home!"

Ethan's mom was a robust young woman with brown hair. Turning to the group, she gasped. "You didn't tell me you were bringing company over! It's a good thing Lyra's here, or I would be completely unprepared."

Ethan nodded. "Lyra's here? Good… Hey mom, can I talk to you about my finances?"

Crystal made a face. "Lyra? Who's Lyra?"

Ethan didn't look up. "My girlfriend."

Crystal fought down an irrational pulse of jealousy. "This isn't Gold, This isn't Gold… calm down, Crystal."

Red set down his belt full of Pokémon and Yellow picked it up. "Uh, Red… A few of your Pokémon are injured…"

Leaf smiled. "We'll have to take care of them, eh, Red?"

Red nodded.

Yellow shook her head. "That's not necessary. I can do it." She held a hand above the balls, and her palm glowed.

Leaf, Ethan, and Red turned towards the light. "What the Distort-"

Ethan's mom smacked his head. "Ethan! Don't use such language!"

Yellow stopped glowing, lowered her hand and swayed a little. "It's good to see Pokémon happy…" She fell down, and Leaf made a move towards her.

"Heh? She's asleep!"

Blue nodded. "She's always tired after using her powers."

Ethan was fascinated. "Powers? Like Sabrina or…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETHAN!" A girl with suspenders and an oversized hat jumped out of nowhere and tackled Ethan.

"AAAAAAAAH! Lyra! Wha?"

Crystal fought down another surge of jealousy. "It's not Gold, It's _not_ Gold! It's not Gold…"

Lyra was crying. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ethan was lying with a girl on top of him. "Lyra, there's other people here…"

Ethan's mom smiled. "Oh, I don't mind. Bring home as many children as you want, dear."

* * *

><p>Green Oak, grandson of Professor Oak, walked into the lab. "Hey, gramps."<p>

Oak nodded in his general direction. "Hey, Green. How's the Gym?"

Green flopped into a recliner. "Same, same. Only one person ever really beat me so far, so it's not all I thought it would be. Sometimes I wish that I was the one who went to Mt. Silver."

Professor Oak frowned. "Well, I don't. I'm glad that you're here to see me when you want."

Daisy walked into the lab. "Hi, grandfather. Hi, Green."

Green waved. "What's up, sis?"

Daisy smirked. "Same old, same old. It's kind of empty, though, without Red."

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Which is the reason I asked you to come here.

"Now, the new Champion, Ethan, went up the mountain with Leaf a week ago to see Red, and they haven't come back or called me."

"This hardly warrants calling me," Green said dismissively.

Professor Oak went into a frenzy. "_GREEN!_ Have you not been watching the news? There's chaos everywhere! The explosion at the Slateport Museum! The giant wave that hit southeastern Sinnoh! The freak storms over Vermillion Harbor! The strange disappearance of Goldenrod city! We need somebody to help us! We _need_ the Master!"

Green _hadn't _been watching the news. "Oh, crap… right away, gramps, right away!"

He left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Lyra was eyeing Blue. "Are you sure you're not twins?"<p>

Blue and Leaf were annoyed. "Of course not!"

Ethan sighed. This was not what he imagined when he had suggested they go back to his place. "Lyra, will you lay off them?"

Lyra ignored him and turned to Crystal. "You wear your hair very much like mine!"

Crystal face-palmed. If this was _her_ double, as Leaf was Blue's, then she at least should have been_ sort of_ clever. However, it seemed that Lyra's head was completely empty.

Lyra was now pondering Yellow, who had woken up. "Hey, why do you keep looking like that at this red-clothed boy? Do you _love_ him?"

Yellow yelped and looked away. Lyra laughed charmingly. "It's okay if you don't want to say it, but you shouldn't make it so obvious!"

Red was looking weirdly at Gold. This guy, Champion of two regions, conqueror of sixteen gyms, defeater of Lance, destroyer of Team Rocket, and all-around hero… had a girlfriend with the personality of a kumquat, although a charming kumquat, to be sure.

Red also noted Lyra's perceptive talents. Lyra seemed very good at ferreting out information, something she had used to figure Yellow out. Red wasn't so oblivious as to not notice the young blonde's attentions to him. If Lyra's interrogations went on, who knows what might happen? Red left the room, and Leaf followed.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Red… why did you leave?"<p>

Red grunted. He now reserved his voice for Leaf, and Leaf only. "That girl, Lyra? She's good at figuring stuff out. I don't want to be in there when she figures out that those three aren't even from this _world_."

Sure enough, there was a scream of shock. Red looked ruefully at Leaf. "I'm betting that everyone in that room is as deaf as a post from that scream."

* * *

><p>Ethan held his ears. Lyra, always the detective, had figured out the 'dimensional crud,' as he called it.<p>

"You guys aren't from this world! What's your world like? Is it nice? How are the Pokémon there? Are they the same? I-"

Duct tape suddenly appeared on her mouth. Crys came out, holding a roll. "I found this in your junk drawer and I thought it would be useful."

The other six in the room looked at her quizzically, and then Ethan rushed forward. "Crystal! What'd you do that for? Lyra, hold on… this is going to hurt…" He ripped the tape off and Lyra massaged her cheeks.

Blue was laughing on the floor. "She put… duct tape…"

Yellow was looking at Crystal reproachfully. "Crys… I think we should represent our world a bit better than that, don't you?"

Lyra was glaring at Crys. "Well, excuse me, miss-anti-gravity-pigtails! I didn't know you were going to go all ninja on me!"

Crystal tilted her head. "What?"

Lyra snatched the duct tape and unrolled it. "Let's see how _you_ like it!"

There was a sudden shake of the ground, and a shockwave that knocked down a wall.

Blue and Yellow got up, and Red and Leaf re-entered the room.

In a flash of black and white letters and numbers, a girl that was exactly the same as Crystal except with blue hair appeared. "I… need… a… BZZT!"

Now an almost perfect replica of Ethan appeared as well. "Kris, I'm telling you! There's no… reason… for… pfb!"

In another flash of letters and numbers, the two vanished.

Everyone was staring at the spot where the two had appeared. Lyra was looking at Crys. "'Crys?' was that _you?_"

Crystal grabbed a ponytail. "Does it look like this is blue? It's brown!"

Red went over to the spot and felt along the ground.

Leaf folded her arms. "That was probably a result of that guy Node's foolery! Those weird colored symbols looked exactly the same here as it did on Mt. Silver!"

Yellow nodded. "So _that's _what that Node person's all about. You kept talking about him, but I never really knew what was wrong about him up 'til now."

Lyra had dropped the duct tape and picked up the TV remote. "If he does things like that everywhere, it'd be on the news."

* * *

><p>Green stumbled up the bluff. It had taken him a few hours, but the journey from Pallet Town to Red's living space wasn't actually all that long, provided one had a flying Pokémon. "Red, are you there?"<p>

Green looked around. It seemed like something incredible had occurred. A giant mass lay under a blanket. Scorch marks were everywhere. A corner of the bluff seemed to be eaten away. "How'd this happen?"

A shapeless mass flew up above the edge of the cliff. "Missingno!" it shrieked.

Green was a veteran, a former Champion, and a Gym Leader. If this thing was a Pokémon, it could be caught. "Go, Machamp!" The four-armed Pokémon came out swinging.

The thing screeched and did a Water Gun, which wasn't particularly effective. "Machamp, DynamicPunch!" The Superpower Pokémon hit with an exploding punch.

The thing shriveled and shrank slightly, giving Green an opening. "Go, Pokéball!"

The ball flew out and caught the thing. It shook once, twice, three times, and clicked.

Green picked it up. "What _are _you?"

* * *

><p>The people in Ethan's house were watching the TV with fascinated horror. The news anchor was announcing <em>another<em> disaster. "This just in: Twinleaf Town, in Sinnoh, has been completely leveled by these weird things." The camera activated to show several swirling shapes, small and large.

".4!"

"Missingno!"

"'M! 'M!"

The camera turned back to the anchor. "So far, it's unknown if these things are Pokémon, but many trainers trying to catch them haven't returned!"

Crystal looked worried. "If we catch Node and stop him, he'll return everything to normal, right?"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't know, but at least we can stop anything _new_ from happening, right?"

Red nodded.

Blue poked him. "Hey, Leaf. Is this guy so dumb that he doesn't know how to talk?"

The conversation steadily degraded.

* * *

><p>Green flew to New Bark Town quickly. Red had left a note telling all trainers who wished to find him that that was where he was going. Green figured that they must have gone to Champion Ethan's house, so that's where he went. He knocked on the door.<p>

Blue opened it. "Greenie?"

Green didn't understand why Leaf was calling him that. "Uh, Leaf… I need to see-"

Blue punched him. "I am _not_ that egotistical, hypocritical, idiotic girl! I'm not Leaf!"

Green was now confused. "You look like Leaf to me… who else would you be?"

Blue crossed her arms. "I'm Blue. Look at me! I don't look anything like Leaf!"

Green begged to differ, but he really needed to see Red, and arguing with this girl wasn't going to get him anywhere. "Okay, whatever. I'm getting Red." He pushed Blue aside and strode in.

Green stopped. Leaf was in a chair next to Red and Ethan, as well as a blonde girl and two girls with ponytails. Green turned back to Blue. "What? Why are there two Leafs?"

Blue smacked him. "I'm not Leaf."

Green nodded. "Okay… Red! Nice to see you again, buddy."

Red contemplated Green.

"Red, I'm sure you've noticed all the strange things that have occurred recently and I AAAGH!"

All of a sudden, Great Balls shot out of Green's bag, spilling everywhere and hitting Green in the face. "What the Distort's going on?"

His new catch screeched. "Missingno!"

Ethan ran up to Green and grabbed the ball containing the ? ? ? Pokémon. "You caught one? This is what must be causing all of these Great Balls!"

Green didn't seem enthused. "Yeah, but why? Why would it just randomly create… must be over a hundred Great Balls?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps eep!" Hyper Potions were now flooding the room from Ethan's bag.

"Drop it!" Blue yelled.

Ethan dropped the Pokéball and the flood of items stopped. "What in Arceus' name was that?"

Yellow frowned. "Maybe it can constantly duplicate items?"

Green searched his bag. "I put Great Balls in this sixth pocket, here."

Ethan picked through the many Hyper Potions and found the part that contained medicine in his bag. "Hyper Potions go behind Potions, Super Potions, Repel, Super Repel, and Ultra Balls."

Yellow counted it off. "So it's your sixth item?"

Blue shifted the stuff in her purse. "I'm going to try something." She picked up the Missingno.

Instantly, Soda Pop started to come out of her bag. Blue dropped the ball, and the Soda Pop stopped. "Yep, I put the Soda Pop under five other items. This weird thing, if it's a Pokémon, can apparently rapidly duplicate whatever's your 'sixth item.'"

Yellow picked it up. "What happens when I don't have a bag? What item can it possibly duplicate-" She stopped talking as Fishing Rods started to appear left and right. She put the ball down very quickly. "Oh. That's what it does."

Blue pulled out her Pokédex. "Let me try to identify it. Hmm… number 0? What kind of nonsense is that?"

Yellow went to Green. "Um… Green of this place… could you let the thing out?"

Green started. How did this person know his name? "Uh, sure." He released the Pokémon from the ball. It seemed calm, and floated a foot above the floor.

Yellow went up to it and held her hand above it. "If it's a Pokémon, this should work."

Blue frowned. "Yellow, maybe that's not a good idea…"

Yellow's palm glowed, and the next instant, she was lying on the ground screaming. Green ran up to her. "Hey, what happened? Snap out of it!"

Red grabbed Green and pulled him back, and then glared intensely at the strange thing. Yellow's screaming immediately stopped.

Leaf was helping Yellow up. "Yellow, what was that exactly?"

Yellow shuddered. "It's a Pokémon… sort of. When Arceus created this world… he made a few mistakes, which he then rejected from this universe. This Pokémon, or Hole in the universe, is called Missingno. It's a result of trying to create something out of nothing."

Blue went over and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Did you learn anything else?"

Yellow nodded. "I learned the names and properties of all of the Holes. This… Missingno didn't like me in its mind, so it tried to hurt me… but I still learned everything about it."

Yellow turned on the TV and changed the channel to the news about Twinleaf's attacks. "See that one? That's 'M. It's exactly the same as Missingno, but with a few differences. One, it can't duplicate anything, and two, it can learn Pound."

The 'M were definitely Pounding things happily. Yellow pointed to another Hole, this one reddish. "That one's A. It's more dangerous then Missingno or 'M because it can punch more Holes in the universe." The A were definitely creating more and more Missingno and 'M.

Yellow pointed to one final one, this one tiny. "That's .4. That is the most dangerous Hole there is. By itself, it's nothing, but when it learns a specific move…" Yellow seemed frightened. "It eats away everything in front of it, causing matter to become nothing and the world to slowly crumble away. Fortunately, A can't create them, but .4 can still breed."

Ethan was horrified. "Are there any others?"

Yellow nodded. "Yes, but they can't currently jump into this world. The walls of the universe are damaged, though. Pretty soon, all of the Holes will appear and destroy everything."

Lyra stepped forward. "It did say how they got here, right?"

Yellow swallowed. "These things are causing disasters everywhere because a human keeps doing the things that are causing the Holes to manifest."

Crystal's eyes narrowed. "Node."

* * *

><p><strong>All of the 'Holes,' as they will be called from now on, are glitch Pokémon from Generation I resulting from a faulty Ditto Glitch, which helped people catch Mew.<strong>

**I call the person 'Green' even though it's English because it would be too easy to get 'Blue Oak' and 'Blue from the Manga' confused.**


	3. Chapter 3: Event: The Stage

**Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Event: The Stage<span>

Red was holding his ears. Due to the fact that he had spent three years in near silence on top of a mountain, the amount of noise the group was making was carving his eardrums out.

The moment everyone had figured out that mysterious Holes in the universe were going to destroy everything, everyone had become noisy. Crystal couldn't take it anymore either. "Everyone, shut up!"

The group was silent. Crystal started to pace. "Okay, what we know is that a strange boy, Node, has decided to wreck everything. We don't know why. We do know that it's through the use of a small device that was used on top of Mt. Silver. We do know that it causes things like this Missingno."

The ? ? ? Pokémon was floating around happily. "Missingno!"

Crystal continued. "Does anyone here have any ideas of how to find him?"

Leaf frowned. "I think he said he was going to Hoenn or something."

Green had an idea. "Hey, Missingno."

The Hole turned towards him… or seemed to, rather.

Green grinned. "Are you able to find the source of the Holes?"

Missingno flew towards Yellow, squatting underneath her hand. Yellow seemed a little breathless. "You want me to read your mind?"

"Missingno!"

Yellow took a glance at Red, and then her hand glowed. "Um… er…" She grimaced slightly. "It says… it will do anything for its master… and it's glad to be treated as a Pokémon…"

Green fist-pumped. "Yes! This… Pokémon will be our compass."

The Missingno swished and Blue frowned. "What kind of moves can you learn?"

Yellow knew. "It can learn Duplicate, Sky Attack and Water Gun."

Missingno brought its form together and drenched Lyra, who screeched.

Blue frowned. "That's _all?_"

The Missingno started to Duplicate Blue's bra. "Hey! I was just asking a question!"

Ethan stared at the large amount of girl's underwear now in his room. "Uh…"

Crystal had the urge to hit him before reminding herself once again that Ethan was not Gold.

Red got up. This was a waste of time. If they didn't defeat Node, there would be no mountain for him to return to.

* * *

><p>An eleven-year-old girl watched the group in a tree through one of Ethan's windows. <em>Which one is the Master? Let's see… His name is Red… maybe the one in red clothes? That's probably<em> too_ obvious…_

She swung down the tree, almost skipping to the door. _Oh, boy. I can finally meet him!_ She had been searching for an entire year for Red the Pokémon Master, and she had finally found him…

A thought occurred to her. _Wait a sec…_

Turning, she ran back to the tree. _I'll wait until the right moment, and then I'll appear. It'll be better that way._

* * *

><p>Red's companions had finally gotten going, and now they were headed after the Missingno, who said that Node was in Ecruteak City, according to Yellow.<p>

Ethan waved his hand. "Oh, Ecruteak's not that far, and I can introduce you to Morty. He's just awesome."

Crystal nodded. "I know, right? That power to find anything or anyone at all… I wonder how he does it."

Ethan just looked at her. "Right… I don't know which Morty you're talking about, but the Morty of this world is just somewhat psychic. Sees shadows, mostly."

Lyra was cheerfully hugging her Marill as she followed along. "It's so great to be on an adventure with Ethan! Last time, it didn't really seem like he wanted me around…"

Blue couldn't blame him. "Okay, Lyra. Why don't you talk to Red for awhile?"

Lyra seemed enthused. "Okay!" she said, earning Blue a glare from Leaf.

Lyra backed up to where Red was hanging back. "So, how's it going?"

Red gave her a look that could churn butter, but Lyra didn't seem to notice. "You know, this Marill was a gift from Ethan when we were eight. Isn't it remarkable?"

Red sighed slightly, but Lyra wasn't done. "I like autumn. It's nice and cool… and the leaves make fun noises when you step on them!"

Yellow tried to save Red. "Lyra, how do you know Ethan?"

Lyra answered, but she was still talking to Red. "Ethan and I met when we were really little. I'd recently moved to New Bark Town, and I…"

She continued to prattle on, while Red felt like slaying her and leaving her in a ditch somewhere.

* * *

><p>They reached the Ruins of Alph. Ethan stopped. "It's getting dark. We started too late… Better set up camp, huh?"<p>

Crystal walked towards a building. "Why don't we go in here? I'm sure they won't mind… Everyone in this world is so _friendly_." On the way, Crystal had met no less than thirteen different people who had given her berries and potions.

The door was flung open. "Ouch!"

A silhouette of a man that was filled with black and white digits suddenly appeared, shouting. Crystal backed up a few steps. "Huh?"

The silhouette walked up and started talking in an eerie, monotonous voice. "Are you OK? I was in a hurry and… Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Crystal's heart was thumping. This was obviously another of Node's glitches. "No, I'm fine."

The thing seemed to notice something. "No way! Could it be a Pokémon from Sinnoh… The one they call ARCEUS…?"

Crystal frowned. "Arceus? What's that?"

Ethan gasped. "Really? You don't know who Arceus is?"

The glitched creature paced back and forth. "Oh, could it be…? ARCEUS causing all this? I cannot explain it any other way…"

Yellow walked forward. This didn't look like any of the Holes that Missingno had showed her. "Explain what, exactly?"

The man(?) seemed to notice her and spoke. "ARCEUS may be the key to solving the mystery of the UNOWN and the Ruins of Alph…?"

Blue didn't like this creature, with its inflection of certain words and the way it seemed to question its every sentence. "What mystery?"

The thing walked up to Crys. "Can you come to the Ruins of Alph with me? Please! You must!"

Crystal started to get scared. "What? Get away from me!"

It ignored her. "I am trembling with excitement. I think something is about to happen!"

Leaf stepped forward. "Damn right, something's about to happen! I'm about to beat the snot out of you!"

All of a sudden, everything went dark, and they were in a different place. Red blinked, eyes adjusting. They were now in a cave…

The thing was there, but it seemed more realistic now.

Ethan turned to Yellow. "Hey, blondie, you're our resident Hole expert… can you explain this?"

Yellow shook her head. "I don't know what's going on!"

The thing regarded them. "Hmm. I have been studying the ruins for many years, but something feels… different." The walls started to shift.

Green stepped around a panicked Yellow. "Hey, we're not here for a tour, you know!"

The creature took a step towards the walls. "Wow! The UNOWN pictures on the wall… It feels like they're staring at me!"

Blue face-palmed. "What a lousy way to die. Imagine the obituary: 'destroyed by an incessantly annoying Alph-Hole.'"

Yellow shook her head. "It's not a Hole. This is more like the thing we saw with the blue-haired Crys earlier."

The room turned dark for a moment, and then light. The Unown in the area glowed. The thing seemed to grin. "What is this? There is something eerie that is making my legs shiver. I can't stop them!"

The room turned dark once more.

* * *

><p>The girl who had been following them blinked. Something strange, probably one of those weird flowing things that were everywhere in disguise, had teleported her and everyone else to the inside of the Ruins of Alph, and now… to a temple of some sort?<p>

What was going on?

* * *

><p>Ethan looked around. "Um… where are we?"<p>

Leaf poked around. "I don't know… it looks like a temple."

Green pointed at the altar. "It's a very strange temple. The centerpiece looks like a stage of some sort."

Red started to walk towards the exit.

Ethan grabbed his arm. "Hold on there, let me check the map of the Pokégear…" Ethan stared at it. "What? We're not in Johto. We're somewhere between Johto and Sinnoh, up north…"

Red shrugged him off and left the building.

Outside, there was a hiker-looking silhouette, which spoke immediately. "Well, hello! It's so freezing, isn't it?"

Leaf frowned. "Way to point out the obvious." It certainly was freezing, and snowing, too.

The hiker continued. "For a youngster like you to be interested in the Sinjoh Ruins is not something we see every day."

Blue waved her hand in front of its face. "Does it only think that there's one of us?"

The hiker gestured with an appendage. "Take a look at them. From the design of the pillars at the Sinjoh Ruins, you can see that the cultures of Sinnoh and Johto have blended."

Ethan nodded. "This is all very interesting, but I think we should get going…"

The hiker smacked its forehead. "What was I thinking? We don't need to be standing here. Why don't you come to the cabin around the corner for more information?"

Green sighed. "Might as well…"

The hiker walked off, leaving no footprints in the snow.

Leaf shook her head. "That's it? No teleportation? No instant darkness? No?"

Red had already started forward. The sooner that this was done, the sooner it would let them leave.

The hiker, who they'd caught up to, was talking. "By the way, we happen to have a person at the cabin."

Blue couldn't help but be sarcastic. "A person! Oh my!"

The hiker didn't seem to hear. "Any Trainer should know who she is. The famous Trainer from Sinnoh! She is traveling around to study myths and ancient ruins. Isn't that something?" It opened the cabin's door and walked inside.

Three of the party had stopped, and were now staring at the door. Shaking, Leaf turned to Ethan. "Does he mean… _her?_"

Lyra frowned. "Her? Her who?"

Red also seemed surprised. "…!"

Ethan stepped forward, opening the door up and striding in.

In the single room inside, a blonde woman in a black dress was sitting in a chair. The hiker and another glitch were also there.

Ethan stepped forward. "Are you…"

The blonde woman's movements seemed rigid. "My name is Cynthia. I am a Pokémon Trainer."

* * *

><p>The girl outside was eavesdropping through the open window. She gasped. <em>The<em> Cynthia? The Champion of Sinnoh?

* * *

><p>Green poked Cynthia's arm. "Are you okay? You seem kind of… stiff."<p>

Cynthia seemed to be fighting to say something, but she continued in a monotonous voice. "The Sinjoh Ruins remind me of Sinnoh, where I come from."

Yellow walked up to an Abra that was there and tried to read its mind. "This Pokémon doesn't have a mind…"

Cynthia turned harshly. "Initially, I thought it was because it snows a lot here as well. But that was not it."

Lyra laughed nervously. "She probably got messed up by these weird people-things."

Cynthia nodded painfully, but grateful that someone understood. "A long time ago… people came from Sinnoh to live here. They must have built a temple here while longing for home. That's why we call these the Sinjoh Ruins…"

Red examined her. Being on the mountain had given him some experience with frostbite and hypothermia (mostly from trainers who came up the mountain), and he noticed that Cynthia had some early symptoms, due to the cabin being almost as cold as the outside. He put a blanket on her.

Cynthia's eyes smiled at him. "You are… a Pokémon Trainer? I can sense strong power coming from your Poké Ball…" She got up and walked towards the back, blanket sliding off. "I feel a familiar presence. The power of DIALGA… PALKIA… or could it be GIRATINA? It's similar, but not quite the same…"

Leaf was open-mouthed. "Is she for real? Are we going to meet one of the Creation Trio?"

Blue _had_ heard of Palkia and Dialga, but not of Giratina. "Creation Trio? Three Pokémon from Sinnoh?"

Cynthia walked towards Crys. "Have you got time? Can you come to the Sinjoh Ruins with me? Call it a Trainer's intuition. When you and your Pokémon step on the stage, something will happen."

She walked out of the door, heading towards the temple. Everyone followed, leaving the glitch-people behind with the empty Abra.

* * *

><p>Green turned to Cynthia, who had stopped in front of the altar. "Hey… are you okay? Once it releases you, you're free to come with us…"<p>

Cynthia seemed hopeful, but she continued to speak, as if reciting lines for a play. "This is the Mystri Stage. The mythical stage built to show respect for ARCEUS. It is said that people used to celebrate its magnificent might with music and dance. Some people in Johto still pass on this tradition. The Mystri Stage allows a single ARCEUS and nothing else to get on the stage…"

Cynthia paused, seemingly for breath. "According to an ancient document, time, space, and antimatter, or what combined we call the world, shall be born when ARCEUS stands on the Mystri Stage. This is where one might say, 'The lead enters the Mystri Stage at last.'"

Lyra giggled nervously.

Cynthia shivered. "All my studies of ruins and Pokémon mythology in Sinnoh may have been to bring you up on this stage here today…"

Ethan shivered. "You mean… it was foreseen?"

Cynthia continued without answering. "Depicted on the Mystri Stage are the Pokémon that shaped this world. The circle in the middle is ARCEUS, the origin of it all…"

Blue, Yellow, and Crystal gasped. The first living creature, which shaped everything?

As if on cue, Arceus appeared. **"What? What is… oh."** It glanced at the stage beneath it. **"It is time, then."**

Cynthia kept speaking, gesturing at a violet symbol. "This is the pattern that represents PALKIA, master of space and dimensions…"

She pointed at a blue one. "This is the pattern that represents DIALGA, the guardian of time…"

She finished with an orange one. "This is the pattern that represents GIRATINA, the ruler of the world that is on the opposite side of ours, the world of antimatter…"

Arceus nodded. **"Of course. Each as I created them."**

Cynthia stepped towards Crystal. "ARCEUS has accepted you as a Trainer."

Crys was shocked. "What? The creator of everything has accepted… me?"

Cynthia actually smiled, albeit painfully. "ARCEUS, having shaped the world, is said to show you a glimpse of its true power. The power of possibly making life out of nothing…"

Red looked at Crys with newfound respect. If she could make the Alpha Pokémon accept her… she was a worthy ally indeed.

Cynthia gestured at the stage. "It seems something will happen when you choose one of the circles… You'll want to be well prepared."

Ethan pointed at Palkia's. "Hey, you should choose Palkia. The power of space… just awesome!"

Leaf shook her head. "No, think of what we could do with time…"

Blue crossed her arms. "Antimatter, huh?"

Crystal looked at her friends and made a decision. "I choose… that one."

She was pointing at Arceus' circle.

Arceus laughed. **"Ha ha, ha ha! Well chosen, child! Indeed, this would be the strongest of the lot! However, you may not choose me! As strong as I am, I cannot create another of my own species… I am sure you understand…"** His voice seemed to have an ancient sorrow underlying it.

Crystal nodded, feeling pity at the ancient being, who must have been so lonely throughout the world's existence. "In that case, I choose Dialga."

"**And why have you chosen Dialga, above all others? Think of the other possibilities! What made you choose Dialga?"**

Crystal was calm. "Space is everywhere, but it is limited to the here and now, preventing any true meaning without time, that which allows us to live and love. As for antimatter, it only destroys. Time, flowing evenly and eternally, is beautiful, like a song that is played by the loveliest violin."

Arceus nodded. **"Ah… spoken well, my child."**

Arceus slowly lowered. **"Never, not once in the hundreds of millennia that the world has existed, have I ever touched the earth. However, I will make an exception… for this!"** The Unown appeared, swirling slowly around. _**"Let there be life!"**_

An instrument that wasn't visible started to play a discordant melody, followed by a huge drum, which marked a beat.

The circles on the Mystri Stage glowed. The melody continued playing, the beat marking the beginning of the stage's final act. The ceiling glowed with stars, and the walls darkened. The floor seemed to cease to exist as the Mystri Stage rapidly became the only important thing.

In that moment, the humans in the ruins got a glimpse of what infinite existence looked like, and it was terrible: a thing that continued, merely continued and endured.

The melody reached a sharp point, and the walls filled with scenes of the world's creation: thunder and lightning, lava and the seas. The floor showed the essence of life, which was so wonderful.

Arceus reared his head back, and the beat stopped. An egg appeared from within Arceus, filled with unearthly blue light. The temple was restored to normal, and Arceus smiled. **"Be good to my daughter, child. Help her to save this cracked world, so that it may continue to exist, filled with life and love. **_**That **_**is why you are here. Under better circumstances, I may have waited longer, but… the problems, the Holes in this world… caused me to do this now. Save everything…"** So spoke Arceus, who faded out of the temple.

The egg slowly floated down to Crys, who took it with tears on her cheeks. That the deity of all Pokémon had entrusted her with his own flesh and blood… was incredible.

Cynthia stepped forwards. "That shining sphere… Could it be… an Egg?"

Crys nodded dumbly.

Cynthia continued speaking. "Did we just witness the very moment an Egg was brought to this world? A moment no one has ever seen?"

Crystal smiled softly. "If only Gold could see me now… as a 'breeder,' he would be intrigued…"

Cynthia turned away. "An Egg is the cradle of every being. This planet itself is an Egg in a sense… Life that comes from an Egg will come to an end in due course… to begin anew… That may be what ARCEUS wanted to show us."

Blue walked up to her. "Are the people controlling your words _mental?_ He wanted us to save this world from Node and the Holes! He even said so!"

The room grew dark, then light again. Green grabbed Cynthia's hand. "Hey, we're probably going back to the Ruins of Alph. Come with us!"

Cynthia looked tired. "That was…? We seem to be surrounded by that strange power again…!" She collapsed into Green's arms as everything went black.

* * *

><p>The girl that was following the group was holding herself in her arms. The creation of the egg had scared her. Was that how it was with all Pokémon? Then again, she supposed that the Day-Care couple didn't wake up to any freak light shows.<p>

She had just gotten close enough to go back with the Master's group. She hoped that this would all be worth it. She wondered what it was that had caused Arceus to manifest itself…

* * *

><p>Green was holding an unconscious Cynthia. "Red, you've dealt with extreme cold before, right? Can you take care of her?" Red nodded and stepped forwards, gently lying Cynthia on the ground.<p>

The first silhouette stepped forwards. "Oh, are you all right? You disappeared right in front of me…"

Green sent out Missingno. "Missingno, Water Gun!"

The thing, when splashed with water, shrieked strangely and then fizzled out of existence. Some words seemed to appear where the glitch had vanished. 'It's Super Effective!'

* * *

><p><strong>That was the Arceus Event in HeartgoldSoulsilver… with a few extras of mine.**

**The text that the 'silhouettes' and Cynthia spoke is actually 100% from the games.**

**I do want to say right now that I do _not_ own Pokémon, so all of the text that's indicated from the previous line are copyrighted by whoever does own the games. (Sorry, but I was going for accuracy.)**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wild Pokémon Modifier: Shiny

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Wild Pokémon Modifier: Shiny<span>

The group had set forward, with Cynthia on a litter carried by Red and Green.

Ethan pointed. "That's Ecruteak City. We should be able to…" He stopped as he noticed something.

The Kimono Dance Theater had been destroyed, and the Burned Tower, previously destroyed, stood tall and proud. "What the Distort?"

Lyra walked forward. "Huh? Why is the Burned Tower not destroyed?"

Green almost shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to get Cynthia here to a hospital, quick."

Red pointed at the hospital. Green nodded. "Yeah, come on, Red." The duo pulled the litter down the hill.

* * *

><p>The eleven-year-old's black eyes narrowed. This city seemed to be messed up, too. The little girl remembered when she stayed in a hotel, here. According to many <em>very<em> old witnesses, the Burned Tower was destroyed 150 years ago. Why was it standing now?

* * *

><p>Crystal pulled out the egg as she and her friends sat in the hospital, waiting for a doctor to report about Cynthia. Blue glanced over, and was very surprised. Crys was actually crooning and rubbing the egg! "Crys… are you okay? Did you bump your head or something?"<p>

Crys put a finger to her lips. "Ssssshh…"

Ethan looked at her funny. From what he knew of Lyra's counterpart, she wasn't one to be very maternal. "Is that egg…?"

Crys smiled gently. "Arceus is the father… I suppose I could be the mother…"

The hospital doors flung open, and a man was brought in with burn marks on his face. "I'm not crazy! Ho-oh is there, and Lugia too! They're on the towers! They are!"

A nurse nodded and brought him to the next room. "Of course they are… of course…"

Yellow looked at Ethan. "Hey, what is it about Ho-oh and Lugia here?"

Ethan shrugged. "Quite a while ago, I brought the Rainbow Wing to Ho-oh, and it was calmed. It was pretty, and I didn't like the idea of catching it, so I allowed it to go free. Afterwards, the Rainbow Wing vanished."

Lyra smiled. "He's so… nice…"

Yellow pulled her hat off of her back. "I have the Rainbow and Silver Wings… We should go see what the Legendary birds are all about."

* * *

><p>A doctor came in. "Okay, the patient is in tip-top condition. She only had some minor hypothermia, but it was cured pretty quickly, so she's ready to go."<p>

Cynthia walked in, pushing the guy aside. "Yeah, yeah, go diagnose something over there." She walked up to Green. "Hey, thanks for earlier. If you weren't holding on to me, I would have been stuck in those ruins."

Green nodded. "Of course. I am glad that you're alright."

Ethan waved his hand. "Hey, just to be sure… you _are_ the Sinnoh League Champion, right?"

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Ethan walked forward holding a hand out. "Ethan, Champion of the Indigo League."

Cynthia smiled and shook hands. "It's so rare that I meet another Champion. Maybe after everything is over, we could get all the Champions to come and battle."

Ethan grinned. "I'd like you to meet someone greater than I."

Cynthia frowned. "Oh?"

Ethan pointed over his shoulder. "Our silent friend here is Red, the Pokémon Master."

Cynthia looked. "Who?"

Ethan turned around. Red wasn't there, and neither was Leaf. "Ooh… he probably is spending time with his girlfriend…"

* * *

><p>Red smiled at Leaf. "You're so beautiful…"<p>

Leaf smiled coquettishly and kissed him. "Says my strong Pokémon Master."

Red held her. "After this is over, I hope Ethan wins against me. I could get used to this…"

Leaf frowned and mock-hit him. "You know that I'm going to stay with you even if you remain on that big mountain of yours."

The door opened and Yellow strode into the unused room they were in, talking over her shoulder. "Okay, doctor, but maybe they're in here…" She noticed the situation almost immediately and froze.

The doctor behind her busied himself. "Actually, I think that the bandages are over in this cabinet… Yellow?"

Red and Leaf stared at Yellow, who stared right back. Yellow took a step back. "Red…"

Red looked at her without any emotion. He felt nothing for the blonde girl, and couldn't understand why she was attached to him.

Yellow looked at that face and fled, crying.

Red sighed. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Maybe when we find Node, we can teleport Yellow into her own Red's arms…"

* * *

><p>Crystal was holding a weeping Yellow. "Yellow… what's wrong?"<p>

Yellow started to talk, hiccupping. "…Just trying to be helpful for the doctor… Red… and her…"

Crystal lifted Yellow's head. "You found Red and… Leaf?"

Yellow was still crying. "Um-hm…"

Crystal frowned. "Why aren't you crying to Blue? I'm not sure how to help you, Yellow…"

Yellow cried even louder. "Because… Leaf and Blue… are…"

Crystal mentally smacked herself. Of course. Despite the Red of this world not being Yellow's Red, the images of Red and Leaf together would be close enough to Yellow's Red and Blue together that it would distress Yellow to no end. "Oh, Yellow…"

* * *

><p>Everyone finally got out of the building, with Yellow not looking at Blue, Leaf, or Red. Blue was confused. "Hey… what's wrong, Yellow?"<p>

Yellow didn't answer, but instead talked to Ethan. "We should separate, one group to the Burned Tower, and one to the Bell Tower. I say Red, Blue, Leaf, and Cynthia should go to the Burned Tower, and Ethan, Lyra, Green, Crystal, and I should go to the Bell Tower." She handed the Silver Wing to Cynthia.

Blue crossed her arms. "Okay… be that way!"

* * *

><p>The girl looked left and right. Red's group was separating… which way should she go? Who should she follow?<p>

She followed the smaller group, the one with the identical girls.

* * *

><p>Blue was fuming up the steps. "What's her problem? She's never this cold…"<p>

Leaf took her arm. "She found Red and me together."

Blue stopped, hesitated, and then put a hand to her face. "Of course… that would make sense. The image of me and Red…"

Leaf cocked her head. "When were _you_ with my Red?"

Blue shook her head. "No, I wasn't. The Red of our world, the one Yellow likes, is close enough to your Red to get confused. And I look a lot like you… So the idea of me with _her_ Red would be enough to scar her."

Leaf nodded, putting the pieces together. "I see…"

Cynthia pushed the group along. "Hey, separate your personal lives from this thing. We're going to need to be focused if we're going to stop the person you talked about, Node."

* * *

><p>Ethan was nostalgic. "It looks exactly as I remember it…"<p>

Crystal nodded. "It does… surprisingly."

Ethan turned to her. "You were in a Bell Tower where you were from?"

Crystal laughed. "Suicune chose me as its trainer, and Ho-oh and Lugia fought me."

Lyra looked hesitant. "That guy Eusine won't be happy."

Crystal turned around quickly. "This world has a Eusine, too?"

Green ushered them up the stairs. "Time's being wasted, people…"

* * *

><p>Cynthia looked at the impossibility. "How can this be?"<p>

There were two flights of stairs that seemed to just hang out from the twin towers. They flowed together, and they led to a podium that had no visible support.

The groups met each other as they climbed. Ethan's group was confused as well.

Leaf scratched her head. "I suppose there was no point in us separating…"

Green shook his head. "I don't think that this existed at any other time, but it exists now."

The group of nine (ten, with the girl following) headed up, and they saw something remarkable. Ho-oh sat on the right, with Raikou, Suicune, and Entei sitting in a triangle around it. Lugia sat on the left with Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres sitting in a similar pattern around it. Node was standing in front of them, looking back and forth between them.

Node frowned. "This is unfortunate. Why does there have to be _two_ master birds? I cannot think of any instance where two is better than one or three. If there were three, I could understand… After all, three is the most powerful number in the system."

Leaf stepped forward. "Node, what are you doing here?"

Node turned and examined the group. "Ah, it seems there are more people. Red, Leaf, Ethan, Yellow, Crystal, Blue, Lyra, Green, Cynthia."

Cynthia looked murderous. "According to Arceus, you were the reason for the Sinjoh Ruins event. _You_ caused me to endure the elements for five days before this group arrived."

Node cocked his head to the left. "A bunch of matter interacted with particles moving at a slow speed, resulting in a process of shut-down in a certain female Champion."

Crystal was confused. "What?"

Node looked at Lyra. "Lyra, or Kotone, or even 'Soul'… counterpart of Ethan, Crystal, and Lyra… generally found to be obnoxious by most people."

Lyra put her hands on her hips. "Hey!"

Node turned to Green. "Blue the Gym leader… or is it Green?"

Green frowned. "I'm Green."

Node looked around. "Must be a Japanese version… but I'm speaking English… Oh well. Green, counterpart of Green and Gary."

Green seemed puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean? 'Counterpart?'"

Node turned away from the group and started muttering to himself. Yellow stepped forward. "Hey, what you're doing could cause this world to collapse. Now, I'm sure you don't want that, so why don't you remove all of the Holes, put everything back to normal, and return Blue, Crys, and me to our own dimension."

Node turned towards Yellow, amused. "Whoa, cowgirl. You think that I would just _give in_ to whatever you ask? I am the most powerful being in this world. I can do anything! The Holes are the world's way of trying to correct itself. The universe fixes itself. 'Normal,' as you call it, is a relative term and Pokémon type. As for returning you to 'your own dimension'…" Node smirked evilly. "There isn't any dimension for you to return to."

Blue, Crys, and Yellow jumped. "What?"

Node waved his hand, admiring a ring on his finger. "I simply _created _you. Your bodies, your memories, your personality… All created from a few good lines of code."

Yellow sat down quickly. "I'm never going… to see Red… again?"

Node actually laughed. "You never even saw him in the first place! You only _remember_ seeing him! Such ridiculous people!"

Cynthia sent out her Garchomp, Green sent out Missingno, Red sent out Pikachu, Ethan released Typhlosion, Leaf sent out her Dragonair.

Yellow, Crystal, and Blue were too hurt by Node's words to react. Lyra tried to get their attention, but failed. "Hey, guys! We have a battle on here! Guys?"

Node waved a hand dismissively. "You think you can destroy me with two dragons, a mouse, a Hole, and a Typhlosion? Ha! Behold my power!" He pulled out a device and tapped its touch-screen.

Leaf frowned. Node was acting different than he did on the mountain. Node acted calm and collected on Mt. Silver, but here he seemed almost maniacal.

Node grinned. "Let's go!" With a final swish of his stylus, the ancient Legendary birds and beasts awoke, and abruptly changed in color.

Ethan was shocked. "What? They're… shiny?"

"Shiny…" Blue murmured.

Ethan nodded. "They're a different color from usual!"

Node smiled. "These are my Pokémon, now. The master of beasts and the master of birds are under _my _control! The beasts and minor birds themselves won't be mine, but they will still be under my command."

Crys snapped out of her stupor. "More than six Pokémon? Impossible!"

Node shook his head. "No! Not more than six! Two, only! The others are just along for the ride!"

Lugia cried its echoing cry. Ho-oh screamed its fury. Node looked triumphant. "Vanquish them all!"

Lugia sucked air in through its mouth, and Ho-oh charged its flames. The bird trio prepared Blizzard, Thunderbolt, and Flamethrower. The beast trio prepared Surf, Eruption, and Thunder.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Cynthia's Garchomp rushed forward and tackled Lugia.

Node looked menacing. "Lugia, Aeroblast!"

Lugia exhaled the blast, and Garchomp went spinning down to earth. Node smiled. "Even a single greater level matters." He looked at his screen. "That Garchomp is level 78? Meet a level 83 Lugia!"

Cynthia looked bewildered. "Level? What are you talking about?"

Crystal stepped forward. "Let me deal with this. Red, can I borrow your Pika?"

Red looked at her. _Pika? A nickname?_ He nodded.

Node just laughed. "What can _you_ do? I _made _you! You plan to attack the Legendary Pokémon of Johto with an electric _mouse?_ I will destroy you, even _if_ that Pikachu's level 88."

Crystal looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, I'm trusting you to do what has only been done once before, but against the same opponents."

Yellow looked up. _The same? That must mean…_

Node shook his head. "Ho-oh! Sacred Fire!"

Crystal stepped forward, with all of the dignity she could muster. "Pikachu, Megavolt!"

Node's mouth opened in surprise. "Mega…"

The Sacred Fire washed forward, but was stopped by Leaf's Dragonair, who jumped in the way, taking all of the damage. Pikachu charged its energy, letting the power flow through it, and released.

The electricity washed over the eight legendary Pokémon, and one by one, they fell to the Megavolt's power. Node gasped. "What? A move from the manga world? What is this?"

Crystal smiled. "This Red's Pikachu and Red's Pika are connected in a special way. Both know how to use Megavolt, but this Pikachu simply never has."

Node shook his head. "That does not have any logic to it! You and your counterpart are different people! Power, energy, consciousness… these are things that do not flow between worlds! It wouldn't flow to begin with! There isn't another world that has data to be transferred!"

Crys' smile grew wider. "You wouldn't understand. _Spirit is not a thing that can be calculated!_"

Node scratched his chin. "Ha! Spirit? Oh well, the data, the power involved with 'Megavolt'… must have resulted in the loss of HP. Return, Ho-oh, Lugia. I've officially whited out!"

The bird trio and the beast trio shot glares at Crystal. Node smiled. "Another day, then…" He vanished, along with the Pokémon that followed their masters.

The ground started shaking. Blue shrieked. "Without Node to support it, this overhang's collapsing!"

* * *

><p>Ethan kissed Lyra, who looked at him funny. "Um… Ethan? What was that for?"<p>

Ethan smiled. They had managed to get to the ground unharmed. "Well, I would kiss the ground in thankfulness that we're alive, but that would be disgusting. So, instead, I kissed the best thing I could think of."

Lyra blushed. "Oh, how sweet…"

Green was panting. "Crystal, I don't understand what you did, but… I'm glad you did it."

Crystal nodded. "That was a move used by Yellow with… Pika…"

Yellow held her head. "All of our memories were fabricated? Why would he do something like that?"

Blue made a grim face. "Perhaps Node enjoys suffering."

Yellow suddenly was determined. "Okay, now I know what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>The girl following them crept forward to listen carefully.<p>

* * *

><p>Yellow put her hands on her hips. "When we defeat Node, we'll get him to push all of the Holes outside of this world, and restore the destroyed and damaged cities to normal. After that, we'll have him <em>create<em> our own world."

Everyone gaped. Lyra was first to speak. "Is that even possible?"

Yellow flushed at everyone staring at her. "I don't really know, but it's all I have to live for right now."

Blue nodded. "Yeah. I don't know about the rest of you who are from this world, but I don't feel like I belong here. If it's possible… I would like to see my Green… and Silver again…"

Crystal nodded. "Yeah! After we save this world, we'll recreate our own, with Node's power!"

Red smiled, and then to everyone's astonishment, he spoke. "I will aid you. You have the Master's respect."

Cynthia looked at all the surprised faces. "What? Is it unusual for Red to speak?"

* * *

><p>Node was in a Pokémon Center. "Blast it all… I should have used a few battle codes…"<p>

A nurse with pink hair smiled as the machine behind her healed his Pokémon in about three seconds. "Okay! Your Pokémon are healed to full health! We hope to see you again!"

Node looked at her. _She must be crazy._ "You hope to see me again? You _hope_ that my Pokémon are injured so badly that I'm forced to come to you? What are you, a sadist?"

The nurse was suddenly concerned. "No, it's… what all nurses say…"

Node pulled out his device. "Yeah, yeah, I can change that…"

A boy received his Pokémon back from the nurse next to Node. "Thanks, nurse!"

The nurse suddenly glowered. "You're_ welcome!_ Quit hurting your Pokémon, you idiot!"

The boy cried and ran out, and the first nurse looked at Node. "Um… if that thing changes what we say… why not change it to something nice?"

Node face-palmed. "It's not nice to injure a natural-born Pokémon. Why should it be nice that people come in here with them? I say that battles should be to the death, and not simply to unconsciousness. Maybe then weak trainers will learn that they should give up. If all the weak trainers gave up battling, I could conquer this whole stupid planet with a slice of cheese."

Node walked out, leaving behind a very shocked nurse.

* * *

><p>Green and the others surrounded Green's Missingno. "Hey, Missingno. Where is Node now?"<p>

The Missingno duplicated a Hoenn map. Blue frowned. "Hoenn, huh? I wonder if we'll see Ruby and Sapph's counterparts…"

Ethan frowned. "Ruby and Saff? Who're they?"

Crystal smiled. "Ruby and Sapphire are our Hoenn juniors. Come to think of it, maybe Emerald's double is there, too!"

Leaf poked Blue. "Hey, ego-girl. Why are you all named after colors or gemstones? Seems like the heroes' parents in your world aren't actually that bright…"

Blue smiled. "Well, as much as I want to take that as an insult, we actually don't have any parents… kind of. We were all _made _by Node, so I don't mind you insulting him- he's sort of a father, right?"

Yellow frowned. "That's a perverse idea. I don't like it."

Crystal was holding her egg again. "Lalalala… over the rocky shores…"

Missingno floated over the map and 'pointed' at a city. Cynthia leaned closer. "Ever Grande City? What's Node doing there?"

Lyra smiled and answered. "I don't know!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for this chapter. Thanks again to all who've reviewed!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Point Four

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: .4<span>

Blue smiled. "Finally, Ever Grande City… huh?"

Leaf noticed her confusion. "What is it?"

Blue pointed. It was easy to see the entire island on the back of her flying Pokémon. "There are only three buildings: one on the south side, one on the north side, and one beneath that waterfall."

Ethan nodded. "This is the home of the Hoenn League, so I'm not that surprised. What makes it a 'city' is probably all of the trainers that have made permanent homes in the Victory Road."

Missingno shifted and made a movement towards the north side. Green nodded. "What's in the building on the north side? That's where we need to go."

Ethan frowned. "I think that's the home of the Elite Four and Champion of Hoenn."

* * *

><p>The little girl followed them on her Pokémon. She was lucky to have one that could make itself and its owner concealed from view.<p>

* * *

><p>The group walked inside. There were a couple of guards in front of some doors in the back, looking concerned.<p>

Leaf walked up to the nurse at the counter. "Could you heal my Dragonair?"

The nurse grabbed it, healed it, and handed it back. Then she spoke in harsh words. "You're_ welcome!_ Quit hurting your Pokémon, you idiot!"

Leaf jumped back in surprise, and Cynthia seemed glad. "I'm happy Yellow healed my Garchomp so that I wouldn't have to go through that…"

Red walked up to the guards, who, while they seemed nervous, refused to let him through. "Only those with eight badges can get through here."

Cynthia walked up. "Do you not recognize us? This is Red, the Pokémon Master, I am Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh, and this is Ethan, Champion of Indigo League. _Let us through_."

One of the guards, recognizing them, jumped aside, and the other followed suit. "Of course, Ms. Champion!"

They rushed all rushed in, and Ethan looked down. "What? Champion Wallace?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Didn't you hear? Steven came back, and Wallace replaced Sidney of the Elite Four."

Red smiled. He had met Steven once two years ago, and liked him.

Wallace was lying on the ground, unconscious. Green shook his head. "We can't help him right now! Come on!"

The next two rooms held Phoebe and Glacia, also knocked out. Leaf shook her head. "How many people are going to get hurt by Node before this is all over?"

The next room had Drake, the dragon master, cornered by Node. Node looked smug. "Okay, you've had your fun. Go to sleep." He tapped something on his device and pressed a button. Drake fell over, unconscious.

Node quickly ran to the next room. The group followed.

Steven Stone stood there with all the bearing of a Champion re-crowned.

Node grinned. "Ah, the mighty steel Steven Stone!... Say that five times fast."

Steven nodded. "Welcome. I see at once that you are an extraordinary trainer, much like those trainers who fought Kyogre and Groudon. You... What did you see on your journey with Pokémon? What did you feel, meeting so many other Trainers like you? What has awoken in you? I want you to hit me with it all! Now, bring it!" Steven smiled and sent out Skarmory.

Node grinned. "I am a code-user. I will not be beaten by you!" He sent out Ho-oh.

"Skarmory, Aerial Ace!"

"Ho-oh, Fire Blast!"

The Skarmory flew very well, but the fire-type move was deadly. Skarmory fainted.

"Go, Aggron!"

Node grinned. "This Aggron has 'Thunder,' which could effectively bring Ho-oh down. Don't think I will let you!"

Node tapped his device, and Aggron fainted. Steven looked around, confused. "Wha…?"

Node cocked his head to the side. "Just send out your next." Steven sent out Metagross.

Node pulled his hand back, and then thrust it high dramatically. "Ho-oh, Sacred Fire!"

The Ho-oh charged, and then bathed Metagross in flames that had the magic of legends in it. Metagross fainted.

Node sighed. "This is getting dull." He tapped a few options, and Steven's other Pokémon, still in their Pokéballs, fainted as well.

Node turned to Red. "Hello, Master! Nice to see you again. It's been awhile, but I've gotten better."

Red sent out his Pikachu, but Node shook his head. "No, no. I'm not going to fight you yet. There are a few things I need to do first." He raced towards the elevator, taking him to the Hall of Fame room.

Steven was shocked. "What in Giratina's bloody Distortion World was that?"

Cynthia sighed. "That was… Node."

Steven turned his attention to the others. "And who are you?"

Cynthia pointed. "I'm Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh, this is Red, Pokémon Master, and this is Ethan, Champion of Indigo League. The others are friends and allies."

Steven swallowed. "Okay… I'm afraid that I don't have this place cleaned up very well… so my hospitality may be a little iffy."

Ethan shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We're here for business, not pleasure."

Steven pointed at the Hall of Fame, two stories up. "Who… and what was that?"

Yellow stepped forward. "That was Node, who keeps doing things that are slowly destroying this universe."

The wall to Steven's left ripped itself apart, and a small Hole came in. ".4!"

It was silent for a moment as each person (except Steven) realized exactly what this meant. Yellow had explained the dangers of .4 enough times that they all had come to fear the tiny Hole.

Green sent out Missingno. He reasoned that a Hole this powerful could probably only be defeated by another Hole. Yellow shook her head. "Green, don't…!"

It was too late. With a shiver, .4 unleashed its Super Glitch.

Missingno grew larger and larger, looking brighter and more powerful. All of a sudden, poison randomly leaked out of it, and ice formed. A fire started, burning it, and Missingno crumpled in on itself and fainted.

Leaf felt her Dragonair's Pokéball shiver. "What? Dragonair's evolving!"

Red turned to her. Dragonair didn't have enough experience to evolve…

Steven stepped forward. "What's happening?"

The world around them started to reassemble itself: exactly the same as before, but with different colors and material. Green fell forward, groaning. "My head… my head!"

Green started speaking gibberish. "Woi tak asgle mooft farp golumn yogepic jinooie."

Then he turned to stone.

Blue cried out and ran forward. "Green? Greenie!"

Cynthia turned to Crystal. "Were they together?" she asked, surprised.

Crystal shook her head. "In her memories, she got turned to stone along with her Green, Yellow, Red, and Silver. I don't think that it was a comfortable experience, and to see it happen again…"

Node was back. "Ooh… .4. The IDRocketIDRocket Pokémon. Cool!" He threw a Master Ball, and .4 was caught. "Excellent. I've always wanted one, but they're much rarer than the other holes."

Two people showed up behind the group. "Steven? Is that you? Why are there so many people here?"

Steven looked at them. "Brendan? May?"

Brendan nodded and assessed the situation. "Who exactly destroyed your room?"

Steven pointed to Node. "Attack him! Don't let him get away!"

May grinned. "Alright! Go, Swampert!"

Brendan sent out Blaziken. "You're going down!"

Node shrugged. "May Birch… counterpart of Brendan, Sapphire, and May. Brendan Normansson… counterpart of May and Ruby… no anime counterpart. So sad…"

Brendan turned to Yellow. "Did he just outright ignore our Pokémon?"

Yellow looked at him. "Hey, you're Ruby's double!"

Brendan shrugged and pulled off his hat, wiping his brow. "Whatever. This entire place has gone crazy. You wouldn't _believe_ what the nurse told me."

May started forward. "Put down your Pokéballs, and no one gets hurt."

Node nodded. "I'm aware of that possibility already."

Brendan squinted at him. "Are you… alright in the head?"

Node ignored that. "I'll give you another possibility. I awake the Hoenn legendary weather trio, and this entire region perishes as they awaken and finally fight the final fight. I was never really fond of Hoenn, anyways…" He pressed a few buttons and tapped something on his device, and the ground shook. "There. The masters of seas, skies and lands will fight. Hoenn's geography will be rearranged significantly, and everyone will die. It's amazing that two teams who had great numbers of people could not even succeed with a third of what I'm doing now."

Brendan gasped. "You're making Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza fight?"

May shook her head. "No! That's bad! Stop it!"

Node looked at her strangely. "Do you think I would just stop because you said so? How naïve. I am going out of here to witness that fight so that the strongest of the strong becomes mine." Node tapped a few more things on his touch screen and vanished.

Blue hugged Green. "What are we going to do?"

Ethan crossed his arms. "Only one thing to do." He turned to Brendan and May. "You two have fought Kyogre and Groudon before, right?"

Brendan nodded. "I fought Groudon, and May fought Kyogre."

Ethan turned to Steven. "Hey, Steven. Can we leave Green here? Will he get chipped or something?"

Steven shook his head. "I know how to handle precious stones."

Ethan smiled. "Okay, a few details are off, but I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>Node grinned. This situation was almost like the manga! Groudon and Kyogre met in Sootopolis City, followed soon after by Rayquaza. There, they proceeded to fight. Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza seemed almost equal now, but Node knew that one of them was destined to win.<p>

On Groudon's side, Hoenn was being scorched as the lands rose. On Kyogre's, everything was being wiped clean due to the heavy rains that fell. Rayquaza attacked, and with each of those attacks, the land and sea were pushed into the ground slightly, filling the gaps with sky.

Node thought about it. Was the death of everyone in the Hoenn region _worth_ figuring this out? Node shook his head at the thought. Everyone was just another part of the program. Mere numbers repeated over and over again… _These_ Pokémon were the numbers that mattered.

It was lucky that he had the code for 999 Master Balls.

Node turned towards the fight. Two Pokémon from Johto, one from Hoenn, one from Sinnoh, one from Unova, and one Hole. These are what he needed to succeed.

Suddenly, Kyogre backed up several yards, and Groudon took a step back. Rayquaza flew higher into the sky. "What?"

Node turned, and did a quick assessment of his surroundings. Over there, on the bluff. Over there, on a toppled building. Up there, on a Dragonite. These were places where Brendan, May, and Leaf were kneeling, staggered, and in there hands were stones of red, blue, and green.

Node did a double take. "What? What the heck are those? Why are they here? Where did they come from?"

All of a sudden, Ethan swung out of nowhere. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you, naughty boy!"

Crys looked over the edge of her Xatu. "Hey, Ethan! Quit talking and get him!"

Ethan jumped at the redhead, but Node was too swift. "Oh, quit bothering me already!… Kindly tell me what those stones are?"

Ethan almost laughed. "_Me? _Tell _you _about them? You've got to be kidding."

Node growled a feral growl. "Fine, then. Take this!"

The tap of the screen resulted in a mass outbreak of Pokémon.

Dunsparce were everywhere, and Ethan was blinded. When he could see again, Node was nowhere to be found.

Leaf jolted. Her entire will had been used to keep Rayquaza in place using the Jade Orb that Brendan and May had been keeping.

However, a second ago, Node had snatched it, and was now examining it. Leaf collapsed. It took too much effort to stand after the task of holding the Sky High Pokémon.

Node chuckled. "Of course. I don't actually remember the events of Ruby very well… but I guess there would be some item to calm any of the trio down, like the Feathers do to the master birds of Johto. It seems, though, that keeping them from fighting requires sheer effort of will, something that I don't care to try." He looked at Brendan and May, who were struggling with Groudon and Kyogre. "Okay, then. Let me lighten your load…" He reached over to his device, but found it missing. "Heh?"

He searched his pockets, but didn't find it. "Where is my…? Ah!"

Lyra was running away, and Node knew that she had his device. "Okay… catch legend first, pummel Soul later…"

He turned to the suspended weather trio and made a decision. "From what I've seen, the sky is the only one to destroy land and sea without having its power retaliated against… That is, the ground and sea are not fighting the sky. Rayquaza, then, is the most powerful."

He threw a Master Ball, and it gracefully flew through the air and caught the green Pokémon.

Turning, he noticed Red approaching, looking murderous. Node seemed indifferent. "I see… you're out for blood for your rival turning to stone, me hurting your girlfriend, and a few other things as well. Sorry, I can't help you… see ya!" Whipping Rayquaza out, he used Fly and left.

* * *

><p>Node cursed. With Red there, and Ethan… and Cynthia, too for good measure, he couldn't retrieve his device. As cheerful as he had sounded getting away, he knew he was going to need to get a new one or suffer weakness…<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around Node's precious machine. After Node had gone, Groudon and Kyogre had left, no longer forced to fight, so Brendan and May had stopped trying to control them. It had taken until nightfall to recover from the effort exacted by the Red and Blue Orbs.<p>

Leaf was the first to speak. "Alright, Lyra stole it, now what is it? We know that it does a whole bunch of things… but what is it, and how much can it do?"

Crystal sighed and stepped forward. "We don't know enough to understand it. Suffice to say, though, this is what Node uses to damage the universe. Every time he's done something, he's used this and tapped it or pressed buttons… if we figured out what exactly it does, and how it does it, we could repair everything."

Lyra nodded. "We know that, silly! We're just trying to figure out _what_ it is, first!"

A girl with flowing red hair and pitch-black eyes stepped out of the shadows. "I believe I can answer that, Lyra. I know all about it… but first…" She stared at Red. "How 'bout a battle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it! It's a bit of a short chapter, but that's okay.<strong>

**Some of Steven's words are from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire. I don't own them.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Variables

**Chapter 6. It's time to meet someone new.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: New Variables<span>

Ethan looked at the newcomer in astonishment. "A battle? You know what this is? But… but…"

Red glared at her. He didn't want to battle anyone right now. That would just be annoying.

The girl sighed. "Okay. Your loss."

Red's mouth fell open. Leaf was shocked, too. "You're going to hold information hostage? Red, please battle her."

Red nodded. This person was unexpected, but if she could help them…

The girl let out a squeal. "Thank you, thank you! I have been waiting for a _long _time for this."

Brendan backed up slightly. "Whoa, there. Why do you need to battle him first?"

The girl gave him an accusatory look. "So you won't run away, of course!"

Red sent out his Pikachu. He might as well get this over with.

* * *

><p>The girl panted. "So… strong! I can see why <em>he<em> uses cheats…"

Red had crushed her completely and utterly. He nodded, returning his Charizard to its ball.

The girl smiled. "Okay… we fought. As per our agreement, I'll tell you about this thing."

Leaf scooted closer. "First things first. What is your name?"

The girl seemed annoyed. "Names, like numbers, have importance beyond what you know. That's one of the properties of the Universal Code here."

Lyra almost went crazy. "JUST TELL US YOUR NAME!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Fine. I'm Ariel." She started muttering, and one of the loudest phrases was, _"Stupid Soul."_

Lyra poked her. "Who's 'Soul?' Is it one of your friends, kid?"

Ariel twitched, and then screamed. "I'M NOT A KID, SOUL!"

Lyra fell over.

Blue walked forwards. "You're rather small for not being a kid. How old are you?"

Ariel glared. "Thirteen. I'm thirteen. What does it matter? I'm just small."

Red pointed at the device. Ariel seemed happier now that they were on-topic. "That's an Action Replay, a device that can alter the mathematical representation of this universe."

Ethan scratched his head. "Say what?"

Ariel flapped her arms frantically. "The Universal Code! The thing that dictates what, when, where, why, and how everything is! Everything is based off of it in this world!"

Crystal made a strange face. "So it can do anything?"

Ariel shook her head. "No. Its power is subject to the laws of time and space, and a few other rules as well."

Yellow frowned. "What does this have to do with the Holes in the universe?"

Ariel looked eerie. "The universe does _not_ like the Universal Code being altered. It tries to fix the Code to change it back, but…" The girl paused. "The human immune system, which keeps out diseases, sometimes backfires. The results are things like fevers, where the body tries to burn out the disease, but makes things worse by burning the person up. When the universe tries to fix the Code, it can't do it properly. Like a fever, it makes things much worse by opening Holes in itself, letting all these glitches in."

Yellow nodded. "So the Holes are 'glitches' in the universe."

Ariel smiled. "Yeah. Hey, I don't remember you from the games. Who are you, exactly?"

Yellow was flustered. "Games? What? Oh… I'm Yellow."

Ariel seemed confused. "Yellow… Yellow… probably a first-gen character… oh! Pokémon Yellow!"

Leaf scratched her head. "Pokémon Yellow?"

Ariel seemed even more confused. "Wait… in the first generation games… there were no female protagonists…"

May grabbed her and shook her. "_What are you talking about?_"

Ariel shook her off. "Ugh… it's probably _his_ doing…"

Blue cocked her head. "His? You mean… Node?"

Ariel nodded. "Yeah. _Him._ He's… interesting. Certainly no other person I know would use the Action Replay to this extent."

A suspicion settled over Cynthia. "Wait… how do you know all of this? Who is Node to you?"

Ariel took a quick step back, looking at all of the suddenly mistrustful faces. "Um… Node is… my big brother."

Blue, Ethan, and Leaf sprang forward and restrained the girl. "I'm not him! I do everything right! I go out, catch Pokémon, befriend them… I do everything without cheating!"

Crystal walked up and put her face right in front of Ariel's. "How do we know that you're not with him? He's your brother."

Ariel scowled. "Cheaters like him are the worst. An Action Replay can really take the fun out of this place by making it too easy to do everything. I don't entirely understand his logic, but he seems to think that he needs it in order to _not_ need it."

Ethan scratched his head. "So… it's like a handicap for him? And he's trying to make it so he doesn't need it?"

Ariel sounded grateful that _someone_ understood. "Yes! That's exactly it! For several years now, I've beaten big brother in every battle that we've ever had… and that's saying a lot! And now, when I've finally gotten Soulsilver… and White… sheesh…"

Ethan frowned. "Hey. Blue keeps talking about Silver, and you just mentioned him. Why do you guys keep talking about him?"

Blue frowned. "What, is he evil or something here?"

Ethan chuckled. "Not evil, exactly. Just mean."

Blue nodded, relieved. "Yeah, in our… world… I mean memories, he's my stepbrother, sort of."

Ariel looked at Blue and Leaf. "I've been following you for a while, and I've always wanted to ask this… why are there two Leafs… or Blues? And why is Silver stepbrother to one of them? To my recollection, Silver and Leaf, or Blue… never met…"

Blue and Leaf let go of Ariel, causing her to fall on her face. "I'm not that gossip-girl!" "Do I look like a shortsighted brat?"

They both ended it with a grand finale. "WE'RE NOT THE SAME PERSON!"

Leaf jumped back and put her arms by her sides, looking serious. "I'm Leaf!"

Blue jumped back and stuck her tongue and large bosom out. "I'm Blue!"

Ariel nodded, looking even more confused. "Maybe you were in the cartoons, somewhere?"

Leaf crossed her arms. "I was born here. Blue was the one that came from another world… or rather scooped into existence and given memories."

Ariel tuned to Blue. "So… do you know a guy called Ash Ketchum?"

Blue shook her head. "Who?"

Ariel stroked her chin. "So… maybe… there's some other Pokémon thing I'm not aware of…"

Crystal sat down. "Node said something about a manga move when I used Megavolt."

Ariel stood up. "That's it! The other media would be a manga, because it's Japanese! Wait… I've never read a manga…"

Yellow grabbed Ariel's arm. "Hey, you're talking strange again. What manga?"

Ariel shrugged her off. "I don't know. Well… shall we search for my brother?"

Cynthia frowned. Every time they tried to make this girl explain herself, she abruptly changed the subject. "Hey, why did you change the subject? We were talking about-"

Ariel interrupted her. "I changed the subject because every moment we waste, _he_ gets ahead."

Yellow seemed cheery. "Hey, without this thing, this 'Action Replay,' he can't do squat! Not only that, but since you seem to know how to use it, you can fix everything!"

Ariel gave her an exasperated face. "Yellow… He's just going to get another one. And I only know what it is because I've seen it used and explained. However, I don't actually know how to program it. I can only use the codes that already exist in it, but so can anyone who just happens to pick it up. I'm sure that brother has every code labeled and stuff."

Lyra picked it up. "Does it have an instruction manual?"

Ariel laughed. "I don't think so, why?"

Lyra smiled a sweet smile. "You should always read the instruction manual first!"

* * *

><p>Cynthia waved goodbye to Brendan and May. The two of them were going to stay in Hoenn to ensure the safety of everyone in the region.<p>

Brendan turned to May once they were out of sight. "Well, shall we?"

May smiled, pulling him closer. "We shall." Their lips met again, happy to have privacy.

* * *

><p>Ethan turned to Ariel. "Hey, shorty, where is Node going next?"<p>

Ariel fumed. "He's going to each of the regions in order, so Sinnoh. And don't call me shorty!"

* * *

><p>Red sighed. It had been a long trip that had taken almost two weeks, but they had arrived in Sinnoh at last.<p>

For the majority of the journey, they had been quiet. For that Red was thankful.

The group was anything _but _quiet when they arrived.

Blue scrunched her brow. "Whoa… that's a lot of holes…"

Ethan's mouth widened. "Yellow… there are more kinds now. Why…?"

Yellow frowned and brought Green's Missingno out. Ariel looked shocked. "You're actually befriending a glitch?"

Yellow gave her a look. "Ariel, Holes are just rejected Pokémon. They're not all bad if you actually catch them. What's bad is if there are wild ones, or if any of them ever use 'Glitch' or 'Super Glitch.' This Missingno isn't really a Hole anymore. It's a true Pokémon."

Ariel pursed her lips, but said nothing. Yellow read Missingno's thoughts. "Hm…" Yellow gasped. "Oh no! It seems like the Holes are breeding with real Pokémon!"

Leaf did a double take. "They're breeding with…"

Yellow pointed at a purple one. "That one is h POKé, a result of breeding with Gengar… it's very strong and can suck the life out of people…"

She pointed at a bluish Hole. "That's LM4. It is a child of Poliwrath. It's perfectly fine once it gets strong enough, because then it strangely evolves into Clefairy or Nidoking."

Ethan looked at it funny. "That… is weird."

Yellow gestured at a couple of seeming Charizard and Nidorino. "Those aren't Pokémon, people. Those are Holes in disguise. They're Charizard'M and Glitchy Nidorino. They have many powers that don't match their appearance, so don't be fooled."

Blue looked at them with disgust. "So how do we tell the difference between them? Ugh… Holes that disguise themselves… Holes that breed with Pokémon…"

Cynthia was just shocked by how messed up her home region had become. "Don't you see? Even if the _really_ dangerous Holes still can't break through the walls of the universe, the Holes here are growing stronger. It's almost like… evolution. Not the normal kind, more like the kind where Mew, over time, became all Pokémon and humans, too."

Ethan walked forwards. "According to my Pokédex, there aren't actually any wild Charizard or Nidorino in Sinnoh. Just avoid them all."

* * *

><p>The group had walked to the nearest town, which was boarded up and filled with refugees who had been hiding from the disasters. This was Sandgem Town.<p>

Red pointed at a building. Leaf looked at it. "Professor Rowan's Lab."

Lyra smiled. "Another professor! Seems like every region has one!"

Crystal face-palmed. "Of course! Every single region has a widely respected researcher in order to cover the most ground!"

Lyra looked pouty. "I was only saying…"

Blue tried to look in the windows, but they had been boarded up and covered with black paint. "Only one way to get in…" She turned to Lyra. "Lyra! There's cookies inside!"

Lyra crossed her arms. "How dumb do you think I am?"

Leaf laughed. "Do you really want to know, or are you just asking?"

Ethan was offended. "Hey, back off, guys! Lyra is funny, cute, adorable, and she's a lot better than you ever will be!"

Blue smiled. "I noticed 'clever' didn't make the list."

Cynthia bonked each of them on the heads. "You… will… stop… this… right… now!" she grunted, punctuating each word with a bonk.

Yellow cried out. "Hey! What did I do?" Cynthia apologized. "Oops. Sorry, Yellow."

Blue got an idea. "Yellow! Your Red's inside!"

Yellow, confused from the blow, tackled the door with a fury that none of the group had ever seen before from the girl. Ethan coughed. "Remind me to never get in her way when Node is forced to create your guys' world. She'd probably kill me on her way to Red."

Ariel's head rose sharply. "What? You're going to have my brother make something for you?"

Crystal nodded. "Yeah, as soon as we catch him, we're going to force him to make our world, the world that Yellow, Blue, and I are from."

Ariel seemed to have a micro-heart attack. "Why would you want to do that?"

Blue patted her head. She thought she knew what Ariel wanted to hear. "Don't worry. Most likely, it will be in the form of a secret level that you can only unlock after defeating every Champion. There, you will experience our world, which is similar, but with many differences and new trainers to fight. I guess if you defeat every trainer in both worlds, you will become the Ultimate Pokémon Trainer, who will be called the Alpha Trainer in honor of Arceus himself."

Ariel's eyes went all sparkly at the vision that Blue painted in her mind. "It… would be interesting to see your world and experience it…"

Ethan was staring at Blue in shock. "How'd you know all that? How'd you learn how to talk like that?"

Blue smiled. "Node and Ariel talk in a certain way with a certain rhythm. It's not hard to copy it. It's as if this world is a video game to them, or something."

Red walked through the Yellow-plowed doors. How Node spoke was of little concern to him.

* * *

><p>The place was stuffed full of survivors who were very frightened. Red made a mental note not to make any sudden moves. It only takes one hysterical moron to whip everyone else up into a frenzy.<p>

A serious-looking man was walking up to them. He had a gruff face and rough white mustache. "Cynthia? Is that you?"

Cynthia rushed forwards and hugged the old man. "Professor! It's so good to see you!"

Rowan hugged her back and let her go. "Cynthia… you've been missing for about a month… what happened to you?"

Cynthia nodded. "Well, I was on my way to…"

There was a scratching noise.

Everyone looked around, trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

The scratching happened again, but this time it was accompanied by small grunting sounds.

Crystal gasped and took off her backpack, pulling out the Dialga egg that Arceus had given to her. "Is this it?"

The egg rocked back and forth, and a small crack appeared in it.

Rowan almost said something, but didn't. The egg was as fascinating as it was strange.

Crystal set it down carefully, waiting.

A second crack appeared, and then the egg shattered as pieces blew across the room.

Crystal gasped. A baby Dialga was there, moving about slowly and making soft noises.

Ethan made an awed sound. "It's… really Dialga…"

Crystal reached forwards and touched it, and then got blown across the room by an energy blast. Everyone else shielded their eyes from the bright light.

Crystal stood up and shakily walked to the Dialga. Yellow caught her as she staggered. "Crys? You all right? What was that?"

Crys giggled, and then started laughing almost maniacally. "It's… it's… Arceus' little surprise gift."

Blue gave her a startled look. "Arceus had another present?"

Crys nodded. "I can… hear that guy now. Dialga's mind… wouldn't develop at a fast enough pace… so…"

Crystal moved towards the newborn Pokémon. "He connected my mind with our child's!"

Ethan gaped. "What? You… can hear its thoughts?"

Crystal shook her head. "No, not hear… she… thinks in images and sensations, mostly."

A boy pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "That's not possible!"

Ariel's eyes narrowed. "And you would know… because?"

A girl came out, too. "I was there a while back when Cyrus summoned both Dialga and Palkia."

Yellow looked at them… "So you would be… Diamond and Platina's doubles?"

The boy frowned. "Diamond? I'm Lucas. I'm one of Rowan's assistants. This is Dawn. She's a big hero and everything."

Dawn smacked him. "Lucas, your sarcasm is not appreciated."

Lucas grinned. "Is it sarcasm if it's true?"

Leaf got their attention. "Hello? What's been going on here?"

Dawn turned, all business. "I was there when Dialga was summoned. Dialga was not a newborn. It's existed since the beginning of time, or time wouldn't exist." She pointed. "Therefore, this must be a fake! It's probably like those fake Charizards outside!"

The crowd started to mutter angrily. Crystal shook her head. "This Dialga was given to us by Arceus himself! She's going to help us stop all of the problems!"

Lyra turned to Crys. "It's a girl? Congratulations on your new daughter!"

Dawn stepped forwards. "If it's not fake, you won't mind me examining it?"

Crystal seemed uncomfortable. "If you don't hurt her… I don't mind."

Dawn took a while. She turned the Dialga upside-down and felt along its legs. She tickled it in various spots, and stroked its small tail. "Huh… what do you know? This actually is… a Dialga!"

The crowd dispersed almost immediately. Yellow frowned. "What's up with them?"

Lucas chuckled. "Dude, you have a Dialga. That thing could probably destroy this entire building with a good sneeze… once it grows up, that is."

Crystal seemed annoyed. "Hold up. Before you say anything further, you should know that this Dialga is a _girl._ It is not an 'it,' it is a 'she.' And she's _my_ daughter, so show respect or I will stab you with a rusty spoon."

Ariel giggled. "Why a spoon?"

Crystal gave a fierce look. "'Cause it hurts more!"

Lucas held up his hands in a warding gesture. "Oy… no disrespect to your family intended. How the heck is it possible for a human girl to have an egg, anyways?"

Blue spoke up. "It's not. Arceus created the egg out of himself, and then he chose Crys as its mother."

Cynthia frowned, remembering. "I guess if the god of all Pokémon chooses you, you _don't_ disobey."

Crystal was now hugging her 'child.' "Hmm…mmm…hmm…" she hummed.

The Dialga seemed joyful. Crystal looked at her, making an odd face. "You know, we can't just call you 'Dialga' all the time. There's more than one Dialga, now! You need a name… and I'm going to give it to you, as your mother. Hmm… how about… Hana?"

Hana nuzzled up to her, purring like a Meowth. Crystal smiled, rubbing her affectionately.

Dawn sat down, smiling. "I'm sorry for earlier. It's just… in these times…"

Crystal nodded. "I understand."

Lucas sat down next to Dawn, reaching forwards. When Crystal didn't stop him, he just _barely_ touched Hana. "Wow… I just touched a Dialga."

Dawn smacked him. "Wow! Another life achievement completed!"

Red sat down to Crys' right. He made a gesture, and Crystal complied, setting Hana down between them. Red lifted its head up and looked it in the eyes. He turned it around and flipped it over. Unlike Dawn earlier, he was actually checking Hana's health, as opposed to differentiating between real or fake.

Red let Hana go and gave Crystal a thumbs-up. Crystal smiled. Her baby was perfectly healthy.

Yellow looked at Crystal's serine face. _I wonder if I could ever be that happy._

Blue looked Hana over. "Hey, isn't Dialga's signature move 'Roar of Time' or something like that?"

Crystal nodded. "Hana isn't old enough to know that yet. She's hardly old enough to know _she_ exists!"

Cynthia frowned. "You can really feel… what she feels?"

Crystal moved Hana into a more comfortable position. "Yeah, but there's nothing certain. Think of a new-born baby. There are no words and no ability to take care of herself."

Ethan frowned. "Somehow, you knowing her thoughts is supposed to speed up her mind?"

Crystal gave him a funny look. "I don't know what Arceus was thinking. However, being as old as the universe itself… I would assume he's much smarter than any of us." She turned to Yellow. "It's so interesting to finally know what you feel when you use your power!"

Yellow smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I guess."

Cynthia smiled at Rowan. "The kids seem to be growing up, eh, old-timer?"

Rowan laughed. "This reminds me of when I gave you _your_ first Pokémon."

Cynthia sighed. "If only these were good times like those."

* * *

><p>Node frowned at his new Action Replay. "What? What do you mean the code has changed?"<p>

The device was telling him that the Universal Code, the heart and soul of the universe, had changed dramatically. "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT THERE'S MORE TIME? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN _MEAN?_"

This didn't make sense. It was as if the balance had changed- the careful balance of data that worked everything. It was now saying that 6% of the variables used to store information had changed. It wouldn't affect the codes he was inserting currently, or had inserted, but it would change the ones he _planned _to insert, the ones using the values for time, space, and antimatter.

The long 'program' using hexadecimal identifiers that he had been working on for about a week had been made obsolete by this seemingly random change in the three odd dimensional powers: the three dimensions of space, the fourth dimension, time, and the negative-dimension, antimatter. Now that all of these were out of whack, he was going to need to start over from scratch.

He could only hope that the changes would make the code easier to create.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, long chapter.<strong>

**This was a very interesting chapter to write.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7: Defilement

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Defilement <span>

Cynthia, Lucas, and Dawn flinched as they looked at the map. "Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

Yellow spoke for the Missingno. "Yeah. That's where the new device is."

Dawn stood up and started pacing and muttering.

Missingno paused, and then swished again. They were in a small room out of sight from the survivors of Sinnoh, who _just_ might take offense at the fact that they were using a Hole.

Leaf looked up. "Um… what is this place, exactly? What is Mt. Coronet?"

Lucas just looked at her. "Really? You don't know what Mt. Coronet is?"

Ariel gaped. "We have to go _there?_"

Blue frowned. "I think I heard about it from the professor…"

Dawn stopped muttering and pacing. "_That_ is the place where Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina met. That's the place where Cyrus summoned them. Right on the Spear Pillar."

Crystal nodded. "It makes perfect sense! Node has been attacking and catching legendaries all this time. He's going to go get another!"

Ariel muttered, "Giratina… so scary…"

Lucas blinked. "You've seen Giratina?"

Ariel twitched. "Well… I had Platinum."

Ethan scratched his head. "What does that mean? Is it a name like Gold?"

Ariel waved a hand. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Here's the question, though. Which Legendary is my brother going to chose?"

There was a moment of silence which Ethan broke. "Well… he said he's going to get the strongest of the strong, right? Ho-oh and Lugia are the masters of six Legendaries. Rayquaza was able to beat Kyogre and Groudon. .4… is the strongest Hole."

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, and he caught each a different way! He just Action Replayed the birds into his Pokéballs, he caught .4 with a Master Ball, and he pitted Rayquaza against Kyogre and Groudon!"

Leaf smiled. "Yeah, that's right! I don't think Node will use the same method twice."

Dawn wiped sweat off of her forehead. "Good, because I don't think time or space could take anymore damage."

Lucas frowned in thought. "So… how do we get there quickly?"

Dawn laughed and smacked him. "We fly, oh smart one!"

* * *

><p>Node nodded. <em>This will work.<em> For the past two days, he had been working on the code required to catch the Legendary Pokémon on the Spear Pillar. He had been considering the changes, but he only came up with one way to catch it.

It wasn't an original idea, but it worked.

* * *

><p>Lucas jumped down off of Dawn's Staraptor rather quickly. "Ground! Sweet, sweet, ground…"<p>

Dawn crossed her arms. "It wasn't that bad of a ride!"

Ariel got down off of her Pokémon. "It might have been better if you'd gone easy on him for the first couple of minutes before doing those stunts."

Dawn growled. "Don't take his side!"

Crystal put Hana down. Hana ran in circles, crying gleefully. "See, Lucas? Hana's happy."

Lucas moaned. "That's because Hana doesn't understand the concept of gravity!"

Cynthia looked around. "Where are we? I don't recognize it."

Dawn smiled. "This is a side that I found while battling Team Galactic up the mountain. It's right next to the Spear Pillar, but you can't find it except by accident."

Ethan grunted. He didn't like heights, but he wasn't going to complain in front of Lyra. "Okay, then. Let's go even _further _up."

* * *

><p>Node's teeth chattered. As strong as he was (in cheating), there was no code for giving one warmth. At least he had found his way.<p>

In front of him lay three distortions that had remained after Cyrus had used the Red Chains. One led to the dimension of space, one to time, and one to the Distortion World. He shook his head. Why would anyone want to disturb Giratina?

"_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrother!"_ Node shivered. The wind was playing tricks on him. Spear Pillar was not a vacation spot, and… brother? His sister had her own game. Why would she come here?

He looked between Palkia and Dialga's dimensional holes. These were holes that had been created legitimately, so they weren't Holes in any real sense. Besides, the three alternate dimensions were in the universe, just not technically _of_ it.

He looked back and forth. Palkia, or Dialga? Each one, space and time, didn't really have any meaning without the other. Why, even a few scientists had dismissed vague terms like 'space' and 'time,' and renamed the idea 'space-time.'

How would he decide? In exasperation, he threw his hands up.

"Brrrrrrrrother!" Okay… that time he'd definitely heard it… and found a secret in the process.

So his sister was here? She couldn't beat him at his own game. How'd she even get here?

Ariel walked up the hill. "Node!"

Node grinned. "Hi, sis."

The entire group appeared as well. Cynthia stepped forwards. "Node, you've gone from crazy to downright insane. The balance of space and time will get disrupted if you grab any of these Pokémon."

Ariel spoke as well. "Brother… I know you want to be good, but an Action Replay? Only the lowliest of the noobs use those. You know that! Hacked Pokémon are no good."

Node shrugged. "Sis, these Pokémon aren't hacked! I'm actually catching them. As for what Cynthia said…" Node shook his head. "Nah, time and space won't collapse. I found a new target. Really, though, the same coded principle should work…"

Blue cocked her head. "New… target?"

Node held his hand above his head and clicked a button on his new Action Replay. There was a shattering noise. "I just noticed this. I had heard of it, but I'd never known where it was exactly. It's hard to get word of things not officially revealed by Nintendo."

A large island, clear-floored and huge, crashed into the ground behind the hacker. "I found it!"

Yellow turned to Ariel. "Ariel… you seem to know a lot! What is that?"

Ariel shook her head. "Bro! What is that thing?"

Node chuckled. "Really, Ari? You should really read the manga, and perhaps some fanfics…"

Ariel put her hands on her hips. "Don't call me Ari! You know that I don't go on the internet and research every obscure Pokémon fact! _Just tell me what that island was doing there!_"

A rustling came from behind Node. **"**_**WHO DARES DESTROY MY SACRED HALL?**_**"** The voice seemed to be mental as well as vocal.

Ariel took a step back. "Oh… crap."

Arceus floated out from the wreckage. **"NAME YOURSELF!"**

Node grinned. "Found you! You know, if you hadn't separated space and time, and I didn't throw my arms up, I wouldn't have noticed the floating island."

Arceus wasn't pleased with being ignored. **"PUNY MORTAL! **_**YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED! JUDGMENT!**_**"**

A golden light appeared over the Alpha Pokémon's head and turned into a black hole.

Smiling, Node tapped a few options on the touch screen. The move turned in on itself and vanished. Arceus blinked. **"What?"**

Node whipped out a gun. Ariel gasped. "What? HOW'D YOU GET A GUN HERE?"

Node smiled. "Guess what it does." Connecting it to his Action Replay with a cord, he aimed and fired. A dark light shot out, enveloping the Original One. Crystal jumped forwards, screeching. "What did you _do?_"

Node easily evaded her. "You may have disrupted my plans in Johto, Crystal of Violet City, but here _I_ have won!"

Arceus' eyes turned yellow, and his body turned black. The ring around his middle turned from gold to ivory, and the gems turned blood-red.

Node raised his hands to his sides. "Behold, Shadow Arceus!"

Ariel twitched peculiarly, but Red stepped in front of her before she could do anything. He sent out his Charizard, and snapped his fingers. Charizard readied Blast Burn.

"Arceus, Shadow Judgment!"

Arceus drew himself upright. **"Yes… master. You… shall… be… **_**judged.**_**"**

A pure black beam shot out and hit Charizard. The power was unleashed, arcing around the poor Flame Pokémon. The recoil shot out and struck Lucas, Lyra, and Leaf.

Charizard was knocked out. Red frowned, returning Charizard.

Node was done fighting. "That's pretty good… but I'm not done with this journey! The perfect team is yet to come! One more. Unova, here I come!"

Node sent out Rayquaza and jumped on its back. "Buh-bye, Red! It's almost time!"

Node flew away.

* * *

><p>Ethan ran to Lyra. "Lyra? You alright? Anything hurt?"<p>

Lyra was holding the Action Replay. "Why… didn't… it work?"

Leaf sat up, breathing hard. "What? You tried to use that?"

Lyra nodded. "It said 'invulnerability.' It didn't work on Charizard."

Ariel frowned. "Invulnerability? Really? That's a code?"

Blue held her head. "Shadow… Arceus. How'd that happen? What is a Shadow Pokémon?"

Ariel sighed. "I don't know as much as Node, but… I can tell you that. There's apparently a region called Orre. In it, a team called Team Cipher created a method for turning Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon. The method erases the heart and reasoning of the Pokémon it effects. It being Arceus…"

Crystal was in shock. "That. Is. Bad."

Cynthia stepped forward. "He said that he had changed targets."

Ariel laughed humorlessly. "He probably was going to catch one of the Creation Trio. That island up there was just too noticeable… provided you looked up."

The ground shuddered, and the dimensional gates widened. Lucas was frightened. "What's… what's going on?"

Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina all popped out, shaking their heads.

Blue got it immediately. "Those three… isn't their master Arceus?"

Lucas nearly had a heart attack. "Fight… the Original One _and_ the Creation Trio? I'm going to kill myself."

Dialga walked forward, noticing Hana. Crystal gasped. "Wha? What is…?"

Yellow ran to her, catching her as Crystal fell down. "Crys? What's wrong?"

Crystal's face went from alarmed to calm. "Dialga's talking to me through Hana."

Dawn shook her head. "I'm not sure if that's possible…"

Ethan poked her. "Quit worrying about possible and impossible. It makes your life just that much harder."

Crystal continued. "He says that the bond between them and Arceus has been broken somehow…" She turned her head towards the great Pokémon of time. "That's because a guy named Node turned Arceus into Shadow Arceus."

Dialga raised its head and roared. A few seconds later, Hana roared its mewling roar. Dialga seemed to smile. Crystal put her arms around her daughter. "Yeah, this is your sister… I suppose. This is Hana."

Palkia and Giratina also walked forwards, dipping their head in greeting. Crystal flinched. "Now all three of them are in my head…"

Yellow walked shyly up to Palkia. "Um… you're the Spatial Pokémon, right?"

Palkia turned to her. She used her power to understand him. _That's correct. And you might be?_

"Y-Yellow. I'm Yellow."

Palkia scratched its side. _Yellow, huh? What do you do?_

"I… I read the mind of the Hole that we caught to find out where exactly Node is."

_Node, the human who caught father? Node, the human who is letting Holes in through the beautiful, continuous space?_

"The v-very same."

Now it was Lucas' turn to be skeptical. "You're actually talking to a Legendary Pokémon."

Giratina stepped towards Yellow. _Young one, I would know of you. You seem to not be of this world, and you are not of the World in which I reside. What are you?_

Yellow flinched. "You're… a girl!"

Giratina blinked, then actually laughed a chilling cry. _But of course. Do you think that the over-rational male minds could handle the Distortion World? Cyrus, who's my self-appointed world-mate, didn't last long before he went insane. Enough of me, though. I asked something of you._

Crystal walked forwards, pulling Blue along. "We were created in the image of people from another realm."

The three seemed very interested. _Indeed?_

Blue nodded, looking like she was going to pee her pants. She didn't understand the three legends in the way Crys and Yellow did now, but she could take a hint from her friends' words. "Yeah… Node created us out of nothing and gave us memories of another world that apparently doesn't exist."

Ariel walked forwards. "I must… apologize… my brother… seems… to have read a story… with them in it."

Giratina turned her gaze on the black-eyed girl, and Ariel made an "Eep!" noise and hid behind Red (making Leaf give her the _look_). _Node is this girl's brother… it seems that like these three in front of us, neither Node nor his sister are from this dimension._

Crystal turned to Ariel. "Is that true?"

Behind her, Red, Leaf, Ethan, Lyra, Cynthia, Lucas, Dawn, and Ariel were looking extremely confused. Leaf stepped forwards. "Um… we can't hear them."

Dialga chuckled. _Yellow has the power to hear us, and Crystal can hear us through our new sister._

Palkia shook his head. _I don't think this arrangement will do._

Giratina stooped low. _Arrangement? I don't know what you're talking about._

Palkia growled. _Dialga just told you! Don't you listen?_

Dialga sniffed. _She probably just doesn't understand 'arrangement.'_

Palkia laughed. _The word, or the concept? I mean, have you seen her world? What a mess!_

Yellow held her hands up. "Alright, guys. No need to get insulting."

The Creation Trio glared at her, and Yellow cowered. Giratina scratched the ground. _Try not to get into our family squabbles, young one._

Crystal laughed. The faces of the people behind her were just priceless.

Ariel had an idea. "Hey… um, Creation Trio?" She quaked as they turned to her. "I was just thinking… could you actually _make_ other worlds?"

An explosion of noise issued from the three. They were laughing. Dialga answered, through Crystal. _Of course we could! What makes you think we would _want_ to, though?_

Giratina expanded on it. _This world is messy. Humans run ragged everywhere, pushing the descendants of Mew into an odd relationship that causes much destruction. Why would we create another realm?_

Ariel paused, listening to Crystal speak their words. "Because… these three don't belong here." Blue glared, but Ariel ignored her. "If we defeat Node, everything will go back to normal. If that's so, these three will be erased from the Universal Code. Why not create their world for them? If nothing else, it will give you something to do. I imagine that sitting in another world with no one for company gets rather boring fast."

Dialga considered it. _I have no problem with it._

Palkia grabbed his brother's spines. _Dialga! Elder brother! Wait for us to decide. Don't make decisions like that on your own!_

Giratina thought hard. _So long as I'm involved, and we have something to work with… wait. Are there other people in your 'world?'_

Yellow nodded, feeling a little drowsy. "Yeah… a lot… thousands…"

The mood seemed to shift. Palkia nodded. _All right, I've decided. Yes._

Crystal nearly tackled the Spatial Pokémon. "Really?"

_On one condition. You have to free our father and get rid of the darkness in him. We cannot create life or memories. Father can do both. Save him._

Crystal sighed as Yellow relayed everything to the others. Red frowned and spoke, much to the others' surprise. After all, these were the Creation Trio; they were worthy of his voice. "Are you not going to help? This is Arceus, Shadow or no Shadow. How do we stop Shadow Judgment?"

Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina looked at each other, and made a decision. A perfect blue sphere, what seemed like a chunk of diamond, and a pyramidal golden rock flew out of the gates. _These are… the Lustrous, Adamant, and Griseous Orbs. They are… Orbs that father created to strengthen us. They also give us a way to control him, should he ever be corrupt. We cannot attack him directly, but… if these three Orbs come together around him, they can imprison him._

Ethan, hearing this, frowned. "Why exactly did he give them to you? Wouldn't he want to be unstoppable?"

Giratina shook her head. _He tries to do good as much as he can. However, Arceus is a living being, thus he can make mistakes. Only rarely does he do that, though. We've only had to restrain him once, thankfully. He was going to kill himself…_

Dawn seemed curious when Yellow said that. "Why did he-"

Ariel interrupted her. "Thank you. Will you begin creation of the… manga world? You said that you couldn't attack Arceus, so…"

Dialga turned to his siblings. _I think it's time to gather the Legends for another Council. We will need their help._

Palkia seemed concerned. _But… the absence of Ho-oh, Lugia… the birds and beasts… Rayquaza…_

Giratina actually giggled like a schoolgirl. _Silly! We don't need them! Ho-oh, Lugia, the birds and beasts… they didn't do anything important to create the world! As for Rayquaza, we can protect the surface of the new world until the ozone layer is created._

Palkia voiced another concern. _What of our duties here? What will happen if we leave?_

Dialga shook his head. _I can control time. Time won't start in the new world until I tell it to. We can come back into the moment from which we left._

Palkia nodded. _Agreed._

Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga walked back to their own dimensions, agreeing to assemble everyone from there. Dialga turned to Crystal. _Miss Crystal?_

Crystal looked up. "Huh?"

_Father has never had a mistress before. Please… take care of our sister. She cannot come with us…_

Crystal nodded. "Yes. I will."

* * *

><p>Node frowned. "Why isn't it working?"<p>

Shadow Arceus shook his head. **"I… don't… create."**

Node scratched his chin. "I see… as normal Arceus, you had vast powers of creation. This power could be used to do what I can already do with the Action Replay… create new life. However, that only applies to people. Pokémon can't be made with this without falling sick and dying."

Shadow Arceus took a cautionary step forwards. Its legs were not really meant to be used to walk, and Node had made it do so. **"It… seems… so."**

Node turned. "As Shadow Arceus, you're the opposite of the great Original One. You have powers of destruction that could probably wreck the Universal Code. I don't want that, so you are probably a last line of defense- if I ever get in real trouble, you're up."

Shadow Arceus bowed. **"Thank… you… master."**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Pokémon XD or Colosseum.<strong>

**Node said that things not officially revealed by Nintendo were hard to find. It really isn't true.**


	8. Chapter 8: In the Hall of the King

**Chapter 8. Yay!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: In the Hall of the King<span>

Rayquaza touched down lightly, and Node jumped off. "Thanks. In the ball you go."

After returning the Pokémon, Node looked around. "So this is… Nuvema Town."

It wasn't a very large town, but that was all right. Node didn't want to get too close to people anyways. "Okay… let's see. The Legendaries here would be… Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Meloetta, and Genesect. Which one should I choose?"

* * *

><p>Blue frowned. "You're not coming?"<p>

Dawn shook her head. "Nope. You've inspired me to action. I'm taking Lucas and we're clearing Sinnoh of Holes."

Lucas spluttered. "We? Why do I need to come along?"

Dawn gave him a glare. "I… said… so. Now let's get going." She pushed him out the door.

Crystal shrugged. "We need to get to Unova. If those two don't want to come, it's up to them."

* * *

><p>Cynthia pointed at the map of Sinnoh. "The new airstrip is right here, and the planes have just begun to take passengers to and from Unova."<p>

Red nodded. Their Pokémon would be able to rest.

Lyra frowned. "How much does it cost for… for… nine people?"

Cynthia laughed. "You're traveling with two Champions and the Master. You don't need to pay for anything while we're here."

* * *

><p>Red was losing his marbles.<p>

Going by plane had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the Master was beginning to regret the decision.

Wanting to be able to listen to his friends talk, Red had gotten a ticket for the regular section. This was a bad idea.

Red, used to silence after three years alone on a mountain, was irritated constantly by not one, but _two_ babies screaming directly behind him. Noticing his discomfort, Leaf grabbed his hand. "Hey, they'll be quiet eventually."

Red twitched. Leaf giggled softly. "I hope you'll be more tolerant of our children."

Red looked at her funny. They were only fourteen. Marriage and children were a long ways off.

Leaf burst out laughing at his face.

A flight attendant was coming up the aisle towards Crystal and Hana. "Ma'am, you'll need to return all Pokémon to their Pokéballs."

Crystal used Mean Look! Flight Attendant Jessica is scared out of her wits!

"Well, _ma'am,_ this Pokémon is actually my daughter, and I would prefer not to confine her in a little ball."

Hana mewed. Hana used Charm! Flight Attendant Jessica is rethinking talking to this crazy person!

"Okay… I think it'll be fine for now…"

Flight Attendant Jessica fled!

Ethan was reading a book, and Lyra kept talking. "Planes are excellent! They don't get tired, even!"

Ethan nodded, not looking up from _Myths and Legends of Unova_. "Yep."

Lyra turned to Blue. "What do you think of the ride so far?"

Blue smiled eerily. "I think… I prefer Pokémon."

Yellow was looking green. "Boats are one thing… but this is… ugh…"

Ariel edged away from her. "Um… Yellow? Maybe you should go to the bathroom _before_ you're violently sick."

Yellow nodded, a blank look on her face. "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Node looked around carefully. If he was right, then it would happen in about… now.<p>

And he was correct. N walked up the aisle. He sat down on the throne.

Ghetsis, the seventh sage, walked out, and voices were heard outside.

Hilbert and Hilda walked inside the throne room, and Hilda walked forwards. N smiled. "What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power. It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

Hilda nodded. "Alright."

She walked forwards, and N got off the throne and moved to the middle of the room with her. Hilbert hung back, looking nervous.

N gave her a disgruntled look. "You came all this way to battle me… But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!" N shook his head. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people! Zekrom! Come to me!"

The back of the room burst open, and the Deep Black Pokémon flew forwards, lighting the room up with its electricity.

Hilda look shocked, and Hilbert jumped. "Zekrom…"

Suddenly, the room shook, and the Light Stone jumped out from Hilda's bag. N seemed surprised. "The Light Stone is… I mean, Reshiram is…"

Node nodded, taking notes. _Zekrom pursues ideals, Reshiram, truth. Truth always beats ideals in principle, being reality as opposed to fantasy. However, due to ideals, revolutions occur, and ideals become truth. So, who will win?_

The Light Stone absorbed energy and became Reshiram, who lit up its side with bright flames.

N's surprise faded. "Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah… I see. You really are a hero, too. I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. 'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.' It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally!"

Node remembered the events of Dragonspiral Tower. N had already proved his willingness to pursue his ideals there. The more Node thought about it, the more he realized that N having Reshiram of truth made no sense. Why did they give him Reshiram in White if the idea of N liking the way things were made no sense?

Hilda paused, seemingly confused, then chucked her Master Ball and caught Reshiram automatically.

N nodded, as if he expected the whole thing. "Ah… I see. Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side…"

Hilda nodded. "I fight for truth."

N ignored the statement and walked up to her. "Hold on. Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." He held his hand out, and it glowed. Node almost laughed. They somehow put a manga element in the games.

"Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!"

* * *

><p>"We are now making our final stop in Mistralton City, home of The Highflying Girl, Skyla!"<p>

Ariel nodded. "Good."

Blue goggled at her. "You weren't uncomfortable with flying… at all?"

Ariel laughed. "Why would I be? It's not like it's a new thing."

Cynthia, who was behind them, frowned. "But… it _is_ a new thing. Until Unova was discovered, we used Pokémon to fly."

Ariel waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyways, we should probably go to…?"

Ethan looked up. "Dragonspiral Tower, I think. That's where a lot of legends are from."

Crystal looked across the aisle. "That what you read?"

Yellow, still somewhat green, pulled out Missingno's Pokéball. "We should double-check with Missingno, just in case."

* * *

><p>Zekrom had fallen.<p>

Node smiled as he marked the victory down. _Despite being very powerful, Zekrom was knocked out by its brother._

N was breathing heavily. "Everything's ruined. The ideals I held… The dreams Pokémon shared…"

Hilda gave him a sad smile. "Just ideals, N. Not real."

N nodded. "Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth… Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems… Reshiram and Zekrom… Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time- one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could… Could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."

Ghetsis walked up behind Hilbert, who scrambled out of the way. Node inwardly sighed. Here is where Team Plasma went from having a good point to being power-hungry and idiotic. "After all that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!"

N flinched, and Hilda looked outraged. Hilbert mouthed, 'Harmonia?'

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done."

Ghetsis walked forward until he was face-to-face with N. "After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..."

N's indifference turned to outrage at that statement. Was he not the King of Team Plasma? Did not Ghetsis crown him? Could he not talk to Pokémon, where no one else that he knew could? How could Ghetsis dare to tell him that he knew nothing of Pokémon?

Ghetsis turned to Hilda. "Hilda! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard."

Hilda looked at him coldly and gave him a mocking sneer. Ghetsis continued. "This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the King of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you, since you know the truth, you must be eliminated!"

Cheren and Alder took that moment to walk in. Node calculated some more. With these new variables… he should still be able to disrupt things and take Reshiram like he had planned.

* * *

><p>Ariel blinked. "Wait a second…"<p>

They had flown on the backs of their Pokémon to the Pokémon League. It hadn't actually taken that long.

Cynthia made a weird face. "Um… have they always had a castle?"

Ariel frowned. "No! Not now of all times! Blasted events!"

Lyra looked at her. "Events?"

Ariel nodded. "There should be at least two Legendaries in that castle! Node's planning to take one after they weaken each other!"

Leaf blinked. Ariel's knowledge of events was… incredible, to say the least. "How do you know that?"

Ariel shook her head. "Not now! We need to get to the throne room!"

* * *

><p>Cheren glared at Ghetsis. "Rule the world? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?"<p>

Ghetsis laughed maniacally. "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!"

Alder couldn't control his outburst. "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!"

Node almost burst out laughing. The way Alder said that was funny.

Ghetsis turned to face the Unova Champion. "You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Hilda, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!"

Hilda just sighed. _Great, another misled fool._

"Hilda! I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!"

* * *

><p>Ethan burst into the room. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right one. "Heh?"<p>

Ariel shook her head. "Ugh! It's been too long since I beat White… I totally forgot about those two!"

Two women were standing there, surprised. They didn't expect anyone after Hilda. "Um… hello?"

Ariel went up to them. "Hmm… their names… their names… Anth-something and Con-something."

The woman with pink hair held out her arm. "I am Anthea."

The woman with golden hair did a curtsy. "I am Concordia."

Ariel did a victory dance. "For two people who appear only once, remembering even part of their names is awesome!"

Anthea smiled softly. "What an energetic child."

Ariel stopped. "I… am not… a child!"

Concordia smiled as well. "Of course."

Red looked around. Node wasn't here, and neither were any Legendaries. He moved on, forcing the rest to follow him.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis' eyes widened. "What?"<p>

Hilda had had an easier time with Ghetsis than N, even. "Moron!"

"I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

Node almost died trying to hold in the laughter.

Alder took a step forwards and addressed N. "Now, now… Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?"

N didn't answer. His face was a pool of indescribable emotions.

Ghetsis' madness didn't stop there. "Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose- N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?"

Cheren pushed Ghetsis back. "Alder, it's a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on. He is the one without a human heart!"

Alder nodded. "You're right. He's truly pitiful. N… I'm sure you have much to think about. I knew you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis' manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the Legendary Pokémon!"

Node counted down. _Fully ready in fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…_

N sobbed. "But… I have no right to be the hero!"

Alder gave him a fatherly smile. "Is that so? What you and the Legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on… That's important, wouldn't you say?"

N shook his head. "Acting like you understand… Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… Why?"

"N, even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

Alder and Cheren grabbed Ghetsis and escorted him out of the room.

_Now!_

Node darted forwards, knocking Hilbert aside. Hilda turned her head, but she wasn't very fast about it. N's eyes widened. "Hilda…!"

All of a sudden, Node was thrown back by a violent blast of energy.

What?

That moment was one that Node had calculated repeatedly to insure no error. That was a moment where no one should be expecting any attacks, as the Seven Sages and N were both defeated at that time.

So what went wrong? Answer: Red and his group of friends.

Node glared at them. How dare they interrupt his moment of triumph so irreparably! There wasn't going to be another moment where Reshiram could get stolen! How dare they!

They had just come through the doors, and it was Leaf's Dragonite who had attacked him. Node growled. "It isn't ready yet! I can't battle you yet! Why?"

Hilbert stood there, dumbfounded, and Hilda and N stood side by side to face this new threat. N spoke. "What is going on? Who are you people?"

Ariel gave her brother a look that he recognized as distaste. "Using a set event… disgraceful! Stealing a Pokémon… you might as well use the 'catch trainer's Pokémon' cheat!"

Hilda was confused, but calm. "What is going on? If you don't answer me, so help me…"

Node raged. Ariel's distaste turned to worry. "Oh, crud."

Node got up. "I could have just stolen Reshiram and left. I could have. Now it's too late, and I need to find another target. _You_, however, won't interrupt me again." He whipped out his device and selected through two menus, and then clicked on three codes. "Randomizer, activate!"

Everyone but Node was teleported out. Node walked around, thinking carefully about his next selection.

* * *

><p>Blue, Leaf, and Red landed in the middle of beautiful gardens. Blue grabbed a nearby shrub and pulled herself upright. "What was that? Where are the others?"<p>

Leaf shook her head. "How should I know? Use some common sense…"

Blue grabbed a passing boy dressed in strange clothing. "Oy! You! Where are we?"

The boy gave her a look and stopped. "Um… are you in trouble or something? There's no way you don't know what this place is."

Blue walked up to him. "Just answer the question."

"Whoa… twins!"

Blue and Leaf restrained themselves. "ANSWER IT!"

The boy nodded, holding his hands up. "Okay… you're in Altru Park."

Red walked closer, and Leaf asked another question. "Okay… what region is this?"

A Pachirisu walked towards the boy, and he picked it up and put it on his soldiers. "Almia, of course. Where else would you be?"

* * *

><p>Crystal grunted as she landed, hard. Picking herself up, she looked around, seeing Lyra and Ethan. "Guys… are you guys alright? Where's everyone else?"<p>

Then she stopped.

"Lyra! What's going on?"

"Aagh! Get off!"

Crystal blinked at the situation. Ethan had landed on top of Lyra, and their clothes were connected as if they were sewn together. Crystal blushed as she compared them to herself and Gold, then brushed the thought away. _No way is that ever going to happen with us._ "Uh… guys? When you're done… mind helping me figure out where this is?"

Ethan and Lyra struggled, stood up, and fell back over, this time with Lyra on top. "Lyra, sweetie… would you please get off?"

"We're connected!"

_Brilliance._ Crystal sighed. "You guys… we're in the middle of some new place, and you guys are trying to get apart… One or the other is going to end up without clothes."

Lyra and Ethan froze, and then Lyra glanced at Crys. "Crystal… that sounded _so_ wrong."

Crys nodded. "I know. But it's true nonetheless."

Ethan laughed nervously. "We have underwear on, at least."

Lyra frowned, then shuddered. "Crys… would you mind going over there as we sort this out?"

Crystal nodded. "At least it is warm… bathing suit warm, almost." She walked behind a conveniently placed tree, Hana following her.

There were sounds of struggling, and a slap. "No! Not 'til you put a ring on it!" "I wasn't trying anything, I swear!"

There was a moment of silence, and Crys ventured to ask, "Everything okay?"

There was some violent swearing. Crystal was shocked, and she covered Hana's ears. She had never heard Lyra say any negative words before. "NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!"

Crystal sighed, and then asked the reasonable person what was happening. "Ethan? Make sense… please."

Ethan grunted. "It seems… all of our clothes became one piece. If we were to take of our shirts… we would take off more things as well."

Crystal's eyes widened. "Maybe… you could cut yourselves some suitable pieces."

Lyra growled. Of all the days to not wear suspenders… "There isn't any real way to do things here. Are our possessions here? Our bags? Our _extra clothes?_"

Ethan looked around. "Over there!" Three bags were sitting there, looking as cheerful as bags could be. "Crys… a little help!"

Crystal walked out, uncomfortable, and then put the bags next to the Johto couple. "Wait… how are you supposed to get into new clothes… without, you know, seeing each other?"

* * *

><p>Hilda blinked as she stared at the walls of her room... in Nuvema Town. "Huh?"<p>

Hilbert sat up, and Hilda paused.

…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

* * *

><p>Yellow woke up. Her hand was against something… smooth. Yet soft, like a piece of clothing. Wait… it <em>was<em> a piece of clothing: that green-haired guy's shirt. She looked at him. He looked about… sixteen? Yeah, that seemed right. "Hey, are you alright?"

N groaned, and woke up. A blonde girl with kind eyes was staring at him… he had never seen a face like hers. "Am I… dead?"

Ariel walked in. "I don't think hell was programmed in. Oh, wait, it's called the Distortion World."

N winced and put a hand to his head. "Who… are you?"

Yellow smiled a cheerful smile. "I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde!"

N blinked. Spanish? He knew Spanish. "Ah, ¿Cómo estás?"

Yellow laughed, a pretty sound. "You don't need to do that. You can just call me Yellow."

She pointed at his belt, full of fainted Pokémon from his battle with Hilda. "Your Pokémon are injured."

N started. "Crap! My friends! I have to… have to…" Why did Yellow look so calm?

"Don't worry. Here, I'll help them." Placing a hand over them, she healed them with the powers of Viridian Forest.

"See you… *yawn* when I wake up, 'kay?" She fell asleep.

N gaped. "Wha… what…?"

Ariel moved towards him. "N, right? Yellow has special powers. She can…"

N stood up quickly. "I know! It's just…" His eyes filled with tears. "I've never met… someone who could do it, too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aah… long Chapters always feel good, for some reason.<strong>

**This time, I put N in. I've always liked N… even though he seemed slightly stalkerish. **

**All of the speech from N and Ghetsis (Alder and Cheren, too) in the throne room was taken from the games. N and Ghetsis talk too much.**


	9. Chapter 9: Location Code: Random

**Chapter 9. Contains Voicemailshipping & Vatonageshipping.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Location Code: Random<span>

Leaf resisted the urge to strangle this person. "Okay… Almia. And… what's your name?"

The boy did a spin, then put his arm out. A watch-like thing shined in the light. "I'm Kellyn!"

The three Kanto trainers stared. Blue ventured to ask, "What was that?"

"A Ranger Pose!"

Red face-palmed. Blue's mouth dropped. Leaf sighed.

Kellyn looked at the trio. "And who are you?"

"Blue."

"Leaf, and this is Red."

Kellyn shook their hands. Leaf's eyebrow twitched. "So… what's a Ranger?"

Kellyn gaped. "Really? You don't know? We keep the peace in Almia, Oblivia, and Fiore!"

Blue's curiosity was piqued. "How do you do that?"

Kellyn held up his watch-ish thing. "With this! This is the Styler! Very special, too. The only one of its kind!"

Leaf scratched her head. "Um… what does it… do?"

The boy pointed to a nearby Staraptor, which Red found odd. Staraptor don't usually fly close to the ground. "Watch this!"

A wheel shot out, sat for a moment, glowed brighter, then looped around the Predator Pokémon. There were about two loopings, and then Staraptor looked _really_ happy, and flew towards Kellyn. "Capture successful!"

Leaf knew she was going to regret asking. "Capture…?"

Kellyn struck that pose again. "The Capture Wheel goes out, makes circles around a Pokémon, and then that Pokémon becomes friendly! The Styler is so circly…"

Blue was shocked. "What? You force Pokémon to become your friends?"

Kellyn ignored that. "After the Pokémon helps us, we let it go to enjoy freedom."

Leaf shook her head. "That's not friendship! You just _use_ Pokémon, force it to help you, and then you let it go! There's no bonding in that!"

Kellyn frowned and crossed his arms. "Okay, how do _you_ make friends?"

Blue held up a Pokéball. "We catch them with these, then keep them, train them, and battle with them. They stay with us all of their lives!"

Kellyn twitched. "You… battle with them? You make them fight… for all of their lives? What kind of bond is that?"

Red sighed, then stepped forwards and whacked Blue and Kellyn. "Ow! What was that for?"

Leaf smiled. "We're wasting time. We need to get back to… Unova immediately."

Blue nodded, painfully. Red had a point. "Take us… to whoever's in charge."

* * *

><p>Lyra and Ethan wouldn't stop blushing. Crystal found that the tension was too thick. "So… how was it?"<p>

Ethan flinched, and Lyra tripped and fell.

After the situation with their clothes, they managed to get changed, although Crystal didn't know exactly _how_ they managed. After that, they made their way through the jungle, which rather looked like a Johto jungle.

Ethan looked at her. "Crys… why would you even _ask?_"

Lyra stumbled about. "Crystal… shut up."

They continued in the same awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Yellow woke up to N's gray eyes in her face. "Aah! What?"<p>

N smiled. "Ariel and Cynthia… told me about you. I have… some questions to ask."

Yellow nodded. "Okay, just… can you back up, a little?"

N nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

Yellow sat up. "Um… what's your name?"

N smiled. "I'm N."

Yellow laughed charmingly. "That can't be a real name!"

N winced. "Um… well… actually… my real name is… Natural Harmonia Gropius."

Yellow's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Uh… I can see why you like 'N.'"

N nodded. "I suppose… 'Harmonia' isn't my name, anymore…"

Yellow didn't ask. "So… what did you want to know?"

N pointed at her hands. "You can heal Pokémon and read their thoughts, right?"

Yellow nodded. "Uh-huh…" _Where is this going?_

N smiled. "I can, too."

Shock. Disbelief. Connection. Amazement. Yellow went through a wide range of feelings. "Wha… wha… uh… em… uh…"

N shifted. "I don't know where I came from or why I have powers. Cynthia and Ariel didn't know about you. Please… _please _tell me that you know why I am the way I am!"

* * *

><p>Leaf looked up. "Impressive. Doesn't have anything on the Indigo League building at all." They were standing in front of what Kellyn called the Ranger Union HQ.<p>

Blue nodded. "The Indigo League building is way larger than this little cottage."

Kellyn looked at them funny. "Uh… this is the second-largest building in Almia."

They entered the third floor. A group of two girls and a guy were at a huge desk with an electronic screen-map of Almia and many hundreds of buttons and switches.

Kellyn went up to one of them, a blonde girl who was looking bored. "Rhythmi! I'm ba~aack!"

"Kellyn!"

Blue blinked. The girl called Rhythmi just (seemingly randomly) entered a make-out with Kellyn, and made it seem natural. The boy to Rhythmi's left and the girl to Rhythmi's right looked disgusted. The girl even muttered, "…disrupting operations for kissy time…"

"Kellyn! Let Rhythmi get back to work!" The order issued from a girl with spiky ponytails who was dressed like Kellyn.

Kellyn promptly ignored her, and the girl sighed. "Why can't a Top Ranger be more professional? Why can't a Top Operator be more mature?"

Leaf edged towards her. "Um… who are you?"

The girl spun around in a pirouette fashion, and raised her Styler above her head. "I'm Kate! The twelfth Top Ranger!"

Blue was grinning and writing in a notebook, and Red noticed and snatched it. _Kellyn & Rhythmi… so cute!_ With a sigh, he handed it back to an annoyed Blue.

Kate yelled again. "Kellyn! Don't make me get Erma!" She turned to Leaf. "Erma's the only one who can control them when they get like this."

With a sigh, Kellyn and Rhythmi separated. Kellyn turned to Kate. "I don't interrupt you and Keith, do I?"

Kate crossed her arms. "Completely different. We don't disrupt each other's work."

Blue stepped forward. "Keith, eh? Who's he?"

Kate very calmly said, "My boyfriend. He's the eleventh Top Ranger, and _this_ guy…" She grabbed Kellyn's ear. "Is the thirteenth Top Ranger."

Kellyn winced. "Ow, ow… that's my ear, Kate!"

Kate scowled. "Get back to work!"

Kellyn left in a hurry. Rhythmi seemed sad, but a glare from Kate was enough to make her turn around and begin working again.

Leaf was concerned. "You seem a little… harsh on them."

Kate's mean face became more lighthearted. "There's just so many Quests and Missions… so much work! I don't mind when it's their off-time, but… using the Voicemail system for personal reasons, making out in the middle of the hour, using the one and only Vatonage Styler to capture Luvdisc… repeatedly…"

Blue smirked. "Sounds like a very devoted couple."

Kate laughed. "You have no idea. They've been like that since Ranger School… the rules in the place say boys don't go in the girl's dorm, and girls don't go in the boy's dorm. Guess who broke that rule?"

Leaf shook her head. "Um… we don't really have time to gossip. Can we talk to whoever's in charge?"

Kate tilted her head. "Erma's not here, Professor Hastings is sick, and Sven, Wendy, and Keith are on missions. By seniority, I'm in charge right now."

* * *

><p>Lyra ran forward, clearly excited. "Civilization! WOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

Crystal sighed. "So… where is this?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know… looks kinda like…"

Lyra gasped. "Frontier Access!" she shouted, so loud it made Hana jump.

Crystal didn't know what she was talking about. "Which Frontier?"

Ethan smiled. "Johto Frontier!"

Crystal looked at him. "Johto doesn't _have_ a Battle Frontier."

Ethan shook his head. "Crys, Johto's Frontier is exactly the same as Sinnoh's. The Frontier Brains from Sinnoh are here in Summer and Fall, and there in Winter and Spring."

Crystal frowned. "I would think I would know if Johto had one."

Lyra smiled. "At least we know where we are! It was bad when we found out that Ethan's Pokégear was broken!"

Crystal peered at the large Frontier in the background. "Hey… there's someone there! Someone I know!"

* * *

><p>N nodded. "So… in your world, as a random variable… a single child per generation is born with special powers… in Viridian Forest in Kanto."<p>

Yellow frowned. "Variable? You sound like Node."

N shook his head. "From the sounds of it, Node talks one hundred percent in numbers. I don't… but I've been around Ghetsis too long, and his way of speaking rubbed off on me. Anyways, do you think I could have been born in Viridian Forest?"

Yellow considered it. "I don't think there's any other way to have what we have."

N smiled. "Um… if we go to Kanto, can we look around Viridian to try to find where I came from?"

Yellow gave him a shy smile. "Yeah, sure."

Ariel, looking back at the two, frowned. _Wait… is N Yellow's counterpart? N is such an important character that surely he'd be in the manga… right?_

* * *

><p>Kate frowned, and pointed at a piece of data on screen. "What's that, Linda?"<p>

Linda pulled it up. "…? It appears to be a Team Dim Sun minion."

Leaf read over her shoulder. "Team Dim Sun?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. They controlled Pokémon through machines called Miniremos. They were funded by Altru Inc. before Kellyn stopped them. Why have they resurfaced?"

Red pointed, and Leaf took two seconds to figure out what he saw. "Wait… who's that guy?"

Kate leaned in and squinted. "Eh? Wait… that's… Ice!"

Rhythmi jolted out of her seat. "Ice? He burst into the Ranger Union HQ! What is he doing?"

Kate frowned. "We can't spare any Rangers… except me."

Red pulled out a Pokéball and threw into the air, catching it and tossing it again. Leaf grinned. Blue stuck her tongue out. "We'll come with you! I want to see what the villains are like here!"

Leaf nodded. "We're not Rangers, but we _are_ strong! I may be cute, but I can still strike down villains with the best of them!"

Kate grinned. "Alright. Tell you what… you told me about how you came here. If you help me in this Mission, I'll convince Erma to help you find your way back."

Red nodded, smiling. Kate squinted at him. "Don't talk much, do you? Okay, Linda, you're in charge!"

* * *

><p>Crystal ran up to the person. "Silver!"<p>

The redhead turned around. "What?"

Crystal cheered. "Finally, a double with the same name!"

Silver scratched his head and said nothing.

Ethan ran forwards, panting. "Crys, give us a little warning before… Silver?"

Silver frowned. "You. What are you and Lyra doing here? And who's this chick?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his head, reminding Crys of talkative Red. "Well… it's a long story…"

Silver looked at them closely. "Are you in trouble… again?"

Lyra nodded. "We're trying to save the world!"

Silver's eyelid twitched. "Again? Then why is Lyra with you, rival?"

Ethan laughed. "She sorta got sucked into it. Um, why don't you actually say my name for once?"

Silver looked amused. "Why should I? I don't care about you."

Ethan blinked. Something occurred to him. "And you care about… Lyra?" _He said her name…_

Silver fell over. "No! That's not it! I… I… Who's the chick? You never answered me!"

Crystal growled. "I'm no chick. I'm Crystal."

Silver nodded. "Should I know you?"

Crystal shook her head. "Uh-uh. And now I don't care to know you. You don't seem to be a good guy."

Silver gave her an odd glance, as if she had poked him. "Hmm… you're all serious. Are you always serious?"

Crystal gave him an indignant look. "No. What does that have to do with anything? Now, are you going to help us or not?"

Silver gave her an evil smile. Crystal's eyes narrowed. _He really takes after Giovanni in this world._ Silver looked her up and down. "All business, all the time. You really are a very serious person. A very, very super serious gal."

The next moment, he was lying on the ground, and Crys was beating the crap out of him.

* * *

><p>Yellow smiled and jumped up and down. "Yes! We know where we are!"<p>

N nodded. "Anville Town. Home of that single turntable train that doesn't seem to go anywhere ever."

Cynthia smiled. "Okay, then. We're in Unova?"

Ariel grinned widely. "Yeah. Let's take a trip on the train, eh?"

N grabbed her and yanked her back. "Not quite yet. Let's watch the news on the monitor first."

They all looked up. A TV screen blared out channel 27, Pokénews. "The strange creatures, which have been given the odd name of Holes, are slowly disappearing. It's not surprising since the famous hero Dawn of Twinleaf Town figured out how to destroy them. Here's Dawn now."

N frowned, looking at his companions' faces. "Okay… who's Dawn?"

Cynthia folded her arms. "Dawn is the hero from my region who faced off Giratina."

N had a strange look on his face. "Why…" he began, but he was shushed by Yellow.

Dawn sat in a chair, with Lucas near her. "Thanks, Alice. Anyways, with you telling everyone how to destroy each one of the Holes already, I'd like to try to get a message out." She sidled closer to the camera. "Red, or Yellow, or Ethan, or maybe even Ariel… Node came back to Sinnoh and just _told_ us that he was headed to Mt. Silver. I just thought you'd like to know."

The news reporter named Alice looked a little disgruntled. "Okay… that was… the hero, Dawn." It moved to commercial break.

Yellow moved a hair out of her face. "Why would he do that? He's never told us where he's gone before."

Ariel sighed. "This can only mean one thing. He's gotten an Unova Legendary Pokémon. It's time for the final battle."

* * *

><p>"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kate, are you there?"<p>

Kate moved her Styler to her mouth. "Yeah, Keith, I'm here!"

"Where are you? I'm done with this Mission. If you want, I could take over whatever you're doing."

Kate smiled. He was so considerate. "Keith, I'd like to have you here, but as backup, not a substitute. What we're doing involves Team Dim Sun."

There was spluttering. "Team Dim Sun was wrecked when Kellyn took out Altru!"

Kate sighed. "Apparently not well enough. Ice seems to have resurrected it for some reason."

A pause. "Ice? That _pacifist?_ Are you sure it's _Ice?_"

"One hundred percent sure."

Another pause. "I'll be right over. Where are you?"

"Hia Valley."

* * *

><p><strong>Not much action this chapter, but that's alright.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Ice, Tears, Confession

**Here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Ice, Tears, Confession<span>

Silver groaned and sat up. Was he seeing things? "You must have punched me too hard… I think I am seeing Dialga…"

Lyra frowned. "Don't go towards the light… oh wait! You mean Hana."

Silver started to stand. "Hana? Now I am really confused."

Crystal struggled in Ethan's arms. "Let me go! I'm done! He deserved what I gave him, no more!"

Ethan slowly released her, and Crystal stood up tall. "Silver… never call me that name again."

Silver blinked. "What, super serious gal?"

Crystal's eyes bulged. "Yes, that one."

Silver took a step back. "Rival, keep your crazy friend away from me."

Ethan nodded. "Crystal, I hate to agree with this guy on any level, but you really did act insane."

Silver kneeled down. "A Dialga named Hana, huh?"

Crystal quickly picked up Hana. "No! You don't get to touch her!"

Silver seemed somewhat offended. "Why me? Why me?" He started pacing and muttering.

* * *

><p>N frowned. "I don't think we should do this."<p>

Ariel turned to him. "You have any better ideas?"

N hesitated. "We shouldn't go to Mt. Silver without these 'others' you spoke of. If the timing of the plane is entirely accurate…" He paused. "It'll take eight hours to get there. If the others haven't seen the message, it'll take them longer."

Cynthia turned to the young man. "N, we can't stop. We have to at least _try_ to slow him down."

N blinked. "Slow him down? You heard the message. If what it says is accurate, he's done running. I say we just hang out around the bottom of the mountain until the others get there."

Ariel frowned. "You can do that, but I'm going up. I'll just say that I was separated from everyone else." Her frown flipped into a smile. "I've never lost to him. I'll be fine."

Yellow nodded. "Okay, we'll go up once the others arrive."

* * *

><p>Leaf shivered, and Red put an arm around her. So quietly, so that only she could hear, he asked, "Are you alright?"<p>

Leaf nodded. "It's just cold." They were in the middle of Hia Valley, where everything was covered in snow.

Blue turned to Kate, who wasn't wearing all that much. "How come you're not cold?"

Kate didn't seem concerned. "I'm used to it. You spend too long up here, and you get used to it."

A flapping was heard, and then a red-haired boy dropped from the sky. "Thanks, Staraptor!" He turned to Kate and gave her a quick kiss. "Okay, now where's Ice?"

Kate pointed through a hole in the bushes they were hiding behind. "Right there. He has three grunts with him, and three more grunts over there setting up something."

Keith assessed the situation. "Five more in the background. Twelve in total, including Ice. We have two Top Rangers and… who are these?"

Kate grinned and pointed. "Red, Blue, and Leaf."

Keith nodded. "Wait… they're not Rangers. Why are they here?"

Kate shrugged. "We made a little deal. They say that they can deal with a threat, yet they did not tell me how."

Keith was impatiently shifting his weight from leg to leg. "Fine. We should go out and clobber them."

Kate laughed a low laugh. "That's my Keith."

Leaf smiled. "Alright, are we ready?"

Kate did her Ranger Pose, spinning around, and Keith did his, actually doing a backflip. "Ready!"

Red sent out his Charizard, and the Flame Pokémon blew up the concealing brush. The Team Dim Sun minions gasped.

* * *

><p>Crystal walked into Violet City. The small group had decided to come here after talking about it. Crystal wanted to see her 'hometown,' and without Green's Missingno (last seen with Yellow), no one else had any better ideas… however, she would've enjoyed it more if Silver weren't there.<p>

There he was, crossing his arms and being a jerk. "Violet City, home of the weakest Gym Leader ever."

She frowned. "Falkner's not that bad! Did you see it when… when… never mind."

Lyra patted her on the back, feeling sorry for her. "It's okay, Crys. We'll get you home eventually."

Crystal looked around. "It looks much the same as I remember it, only less buildings…"

An 'M flew through the air, looking for things to Pound. Crystal was annoyed. "Things are a lot different with the Holes."

Silver's eyes grew wide as he remembered something. "Holes? Wait. Rival's name is Ethan… do you guys know a girl called Dawn?"

Ethan frowned. Why didn't Silver just use his name? "Yeah. We met her in Sinnoh."

Silver thought. "And you know people called Red, Yellow, or Ariel?"

Lyra turned towards him, so quickly that she fell on her butt. "How do you know their names?"

Silver nonchalantly leaned against a wall. "That Dawn girl had a message for you, and it's repeated every couple of minutes on the news because she's important, or something."

The three stepped forwards. "Oh? What did she say?"

Silver checked his fingernails. "She said something about Holes, and she said something else that I don't remember."

Crystal's temper rose slightly. She grabbed Silver and started dragging him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Crystal turned and gave him an angry look. "We're going to a Pokémon Center to see what the message is. All Pokémon Centers have TVs."

* * *

><p>N flinched at the slight turn of the plane. He and Yellow were sick. "I think… Unova should be moved closer to the other regions…"<p>

Ariel turned to them. "Oh come on! Plane travel's great!"

N turned his head slowly to look at her. "The mathematics behind it is impressive. The science is remarkable, as well. However… it's just not natural."

Cynthia turned to the green-haired boy. "Are you good at math?"

N laughed, though it seemed somewhat subdued. "Am I _good?_ Tests were done on me. I have the highest IQ in Unova."

Ariel seemed enthusiastic. "Oh? Can I talk to you about stuff? It's sometimes difficult being smart with no one to talk to."

N turned somewhat less green. He now had someone to philosophize and talk physics with.

* * *

><p>The Team Dim Sun grunts whipped out miniature computers. They beeped peculiarly, and a swarm of Beedrill and Gloom rushed in. They looked mean.<p>

Red frowned, and Leaf spoke his unsaid thought. "Don't these people know about type compatibility?"

Keith and Kate looked at Red's Charizard. Keith scratched his nose. "Okay… how did that big Pokémon become your partner? It's way too big to fit on your shoulder…"

Leaf sent out her Dragonite, shocking the grunts, who yelled out fearfully. One stepped forwards. "We will break your Stylers, Rangers! You'll go back home and cry for mommy!"

Red grinned. He snapped his fingers twice, indicating the need for a Blast Burn.

The Charizard blew flames all over the Beedrill and Gloom. They all fainted. The grunts jumped back in surprise. "How did he control the Pokémon? He didn't use a Styler! He didn't use a Miniremo! How did that happen?"

The lead grunt, who had taunted them, crept forwards and poked a Gloom with his foot. "I… think it's dead…"

Leaf laughed. "Are you telling me you honestly haven't seen a fainted Pokémon before?"

Kate winced. "F-fainted? As in… unconscious?"

Blue nodded. "That's how we fight in Kanto!"

One by one, the grunts' Miniremos exploded for no apparent reason. "Ah, man! The boss is going to be mad at us!"

"Of course not. Anger isn't useful at all…"

A man in white with blue hair walked in. Blue frowned. "Blue hair? Is it natural? What's with all the blue hair in this world?"

The minions started panicking and running in circles. "Oh no! The boss is here! What do we do? There's no way to hide!"

Ice stepped forwards, then shrugged, turned in a circle, and moved his arms in a mock Ranger Pose. "Anger isn't useful, but it doesn't mean I can't be disappointed."

The grunts stopped running, but they panicked even more. They were like a Deerling caught in the headlights. "Disappointed?"

Ice nodded. "A bunch of miserable failures, that's what you are. After Team Debonairs and Kincaid tried to make a comeback… I expected the rest of you to be comprised of people who were smart; after all, you were clever enough to keep your heads down. I see now that the indication of intelligence was actually an indication of idiocy. You weren't smart enough to avoid a bad situation; you were dumb enough that you weren't even aware of their comeback!"

The grunts all looked down at their toes. "We-we're sorry, sir!"

Ice nodded. "Okay, and who are these people? Eight of you with Miniremos, calling who-knows-how-many Pokémon to help you… couldn't defeat…? Wait… how did that Charizard do that? Aren't Rangers not supposed to harm Pokémon?"

Leaf smiled. "We're not Rangers, sweetie. And Pokémon are tougher than you know. Wait… these were just wild Pokémon under your control?"

Blue turned to her counterpart. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Leaf smiled. "Catch 'em all?"

Blue nodded. "Yep! But not these ones. These are too weak. Let's wait for whatever the boss has!"

Ice pulled out and unfolded his Miniremo. "I don't know what you are, but you can't… beat… this, noobs!"

He tapped the keys quickly with experienced motions. There was a whirl of snow, and a Froslass and a Gallade appeared.

Keith and Kate stepped forward. "Capture _on!_"

Red threw his Pokéball up in the air and caught it.

Blue crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "Come on!"

Leaf pumped a fist and threw her arms down by her sides. "Alright, let's battle!"

* * *

><p>"…just <em>told<em> us that he was headed to Mt. Silver. I just thought you'd like to know."

"Okay… that was… the hero, Dawn."

Crystal's mind raced. "Why would he go back to Mt. Silver? That's where it began."

Ethan leaned against a couch. "Maybe he's done collecting Pokémon. Perhaps he got his Unova one."

Lyra smiled. "We know where he is! We can find him! Isn't that awesome?"

Silver shrugged. "It seems too convenient."

Crystal gave him a glance. "So? We've been trailing behind this guy for the longest time. To learn that he isn't more than a couple hours' flight from here is awesome."

Silver nodded. "Sure, but just busting in there would be no good. You need a plan. Do you think I stole my Feraligatr by rushing in and kicking down doors? I had a plan. You should, too."

Ethan agreed. "How about we just go to the base of the mountain and plan once we're there?"

Lyra hugged him, and Silver seemed to gag. "Ethan, you are _so_ smart."

Crystal frowned. She made a mental note to never smother Gold like th- what was she thinking?

* * *

><p>"Thank you for riding Kanto Airlines, flight number 12. Have a nice day!"<p>

N frowned. "But that would mean that we would need negative motion! There's no such thing as negative motion!"

Ariel nodded. "I know, but can you suggest a more practical way?"

N nodded violently. "Yeah, get Dialga and travel to the future that way!"

Cynthia frowned. "What… what are they talking about? I lost track."

Yellow laughed. "I only sort of get it… they're talking about time travel and the speed of light and stuff like that."

Ariel sighed. "I always forget that this world has convenient shortcuts like that…"

Her three friends turned to her. She looked from person to person. "What?"

Yellow thought about it. "You act as if stuff in this world only _sort of_ matters."

Cynthia caught on. "Giratina said that you're not from this world."

Yellow took another route. "You talk about the properties of this world in terms of manga, anime, and video games…"

Cynthia waved a hand from side to side. "And you seem to know about things that are going to happen, like the stuff at N's castle."

N grew more and more interested. "Who are you, Ariel?"

Ariel shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Sister to the guy who's screwing up the universe."

Yellow shook her head as they walked down to the airport. "No, that's not what we mean. If you're not from this universe, which one are you from?"

Ariel was twitching. "I… don't really want to talk about it with you."

N patted Yellow's shoulder. "If she doesn't want to talk about it, Yel, I don't think we should push her."

Yellow immediately became alert, but N was already occupied with something else. _Yel? Why'd he call me that?_

* * *

><p>Leaf turned to the Rangers. "Distract them with the Stylers, we'll take care of the rest."<p>

Blue sent out her Blastoise. "Blasty, let's crush these guys!"

Ice could honestly say that he was confounded. People using Pokémon… to fight other Pokémon? Sure, Rangers used Assists all the time, but that was different than outright fighting with Pokémon. He typed in commands: fling ice and chop with sword-elbows.

Leaf evaluated the attacks. _Ice Shard and Psycho Cut. Not hard to beat._

Red snapped his fingers once. Charizard nodded, covered itself in flames, and charged at the Froslass. Such was the move Flare Blitz. The Ice Shards got melted, and Froslass was pounded into the ground with the Super Effective move. Froslass fainted. Red returned his Charizard to its ball.

Meanwhile, Blue and Leaf were having fun with the Gallade. "Blasty, Surf!"

The Gallade that was trying to run up and hit the Blastoise was pushed away, frustrated. Ice couldn't see the battlefield very well due to the fire caused by Flare Blitz, so he couldn't change the moves he was using.

The Gallade pushed itself into a sitting position, and a Styler flew around it. It started feeling really good about its attackers…

"Dragonite, Dragon Tail!" Gallade stood up slowly… and WHAM! It got hit in the face with a tail.

Ice changed the commands slightly. Gallade started to assault Dragonite's mind with Psychic. Unfortunately, it didn't notice Blasty…

Blasty went aerial, using its massive pumps to fly through the air. Its full weight caused the Gallade to fall to the ground and hit its head. The Gallade twitched.

Leaf sent out an Ultra Ball, which promptly caught the Blade Pokémon. The dark stone in the Miniremo could no longer control it.

Ice's machine exploded. "Darn. That was one of the few working Miniremos left."

Kate and Keith stepped forwards, grabbing the Sinis Trio Leader. "Okay, Ice, what do you have to say for yourself? Why were you bringing Team Dim Sun grunts together?"

Ice smiled. "Noobs. The _reason_ is complete now, thanks to your little distraction."

Quickly, the three trainers and two Rangers turned to the thing that the last three forgotten grunts had been setting up. It looked like a pyramid made out of coppery metal.

The top of the pyramid opened up, and a single beam of light shot out to what seemed like infinity. Kate squeezed Ice's shoulder. "What did you _do?_"

Ice saluted her. "Many thanks, my lady. You have allowed me to cross worlds. There is nothing here on this Earth anymore for me. Team Dim Sun failed, the lady I loved rejected me, Pokémon are free from the Incredible Machine. Why would I stay on this planet anymore? Without the Incredible Machine, people will keep fighting for eternity. I am, first and foremost, a pacifist. Peace to you, my dear Top Rangers."

He ducked, pulling them in closer to him, and pressed a button on his belt. A giant smoke cloud appeared, obscuring Leaf and Blue's vision for a moment. When it dissipated, Red, Keith, and Kate were on the ground, asleep, and Ice was at the pyramidal machine with a gas mask, which he quickly removed. "It's not often that I get defeated, so I would ask of your names before I leave, my ladies."

"Leaf."

"I'm Blue."

Ice smiled a sad smile. "I won't see you again. I'm not sure where I'm off to, but I'm going. Farewell, Almia!" He turned to Kate and Keith, who were waking up. He grinned suddenly. "Farewell, noobs!" He stepped into the light and vanished.

The grunts all jumped. "Leader! Don't forget us!" They all ran into the light and vanished as well.

The copper pyramid's top closed, and then the pyramid phased out of existence.

Kate sat there, thinking about Ice and all that he had said. The sadness in his heart had been almost tangible.

All was silent.

* * *

><p>They were almost ready. The others were behind her, talking about supplies. Crystal walked to the spot that her house would've been, if she had existed here. This was mostly a guess based on the location of the Pokémon Center, but that was alright. She could imagine the kitchen, with the great, sloping stairs to the second floor. The taste of toast was in her mouth as she remembered the breakfast that was made there. Her mom would walk out of her room to the left, chatting about contests and Pokéathlons, saying that she would always cheer for her only daughter.<p>

All of a sudden, her imagination became reality. A perfect replica of her house appeared in black and white hexadecimal coding. She jumped. Was this really there? Or was her wishful thinking turning into hallucinations? "Um, guys?"

The rest either didn't hear her or ignored her. "Guys!"

Ethan, Lyra, and Silver turned to her. "What, Crys?"

She pointed. "House."

Silver nodded. "Yep."

Ethan gasped. "That wasn't there before!"

Lyra looked at a sign that had appeared as well. "It's not a house. It says it's a perfume store."

Crys paused. "My house is a _perfume store?_"

Ethan gave her a look. "Your house? You mean… the one in your memories? How could that be here?"

Lyra rushed to the door. "We should go inside and take a look!"

Silver crossed his arms. "I am staying here."

Crystal, Ethan, and Lyra walked in. A silhouette sat behind the counter. Crystal thought about it. _That doesn't look like my mom. This isn't really my house, although the layout is exactly the same. There's the sloping stairway…_

There was a noise at the back of the store. The three turned to it. It was behind a large display, whatever it was.

Ethan edged around it slowly. "What? But that's…!"

Lyra and Crys moved around the display as well. Crystal blinked. "It's… me!"

Lyra shook her head. "You don't have blue hair."

The replica of Crystal that they had seen at Ethan's house was there. "Gold? Where am I? I'm so alone…"

Crystal gasped and ran up to the duplicate. "Gold? Where is he? Is he alright?"

The girl cried, tears falling down her sharp, angular face. "He's… gone! Reconstituted, is what _he_ said. Changed, remapped, altered."

Lyra kneeled down to the blue-haired girl's level. "Altered? How?"

The girl wouldn't stop talking. "Remade, renamed, reset. A new person… he doesn't remember me."

Crystal found herself crying. That's exactly what she felt when she learned that Ethan… wasn't… Gold? Wait… Ethan? "Ethan, I think she means you."

Ethan walked forwards as if he was in a daze. "So… you're… Crys?"

The girl looked up. "Who… are you? Are you my friend?"

Ethan nodded. "I'm Ethan. I'm sort of used to being called Gold by now, by brown-haired Crystal here."

The girl's mouth slowly upturned. "I was called… Kris. I'm so happy that I have a friend in my final moments... Can I give you something?" She indicated Lyra.

Lyra scratched her head. "Sure, what is it?" Her tone was oddly subdued.

Kris stood up, stumbling into Lyra's arms. "This…" She kissed Lyra full on the lips, then fell over onto the floor. "I… am proud of you… and what you've done… sister of my heart."

Lyra raised her hand to her lips in shock. "Wha… what?"

Kris started to dissolve, her skin turning into a series of white numerals made out of pure light. "Gold… your Krissy's coming…"

Ethan couldn't help it. His eyes welled with tears. "He'll see you. Be happy."

There was a small shaking as the house shifted. Crystal looked around fearfully. "What's this?"

Lyra glanced around, eyes wide. "Every time something weird happens, everything collapses! We need to get out of here!"

They ran out, and the house started to fall in on itself.

Silver was standing outside. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

The ground around the store was folding in on the building as well. Crystal sent out her Xatu. "Doesn't matter! Go! Just go!"

They sent out their flying Pokémon and flew away as Violet City reduced itself to rubble, then to dust, then to nothing. A charred blot was all that remained.

* * *

><p>N smiled as he looked at the forest. "Viridian Forest, eh?"<p>

Yellow nodded, relaxing. "This is where I was born in the other world, and where Chuchu's from."

The Pikachu was on her shoulders. She smiled at N. "Pika, pikachu!"

N nodded. "Yeah, I know." He grabbed Yellow's hand. "Come on, Yellow!" He ran into the forest, pulling the blonde girl along.

Cynthia pulled a hand through her hair. "Um… should we follow them?"

Ariel shrugged. "I know that N can take care of himself. Heck, he defeated me the first two times I fought him."

Cynthia blinked. "What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>N felt more at home in this forest than he had anywhere else. He could feel the will of the trees and the inhabitants, the Pokémon. Everything was clear and beautiful. He became calm and tranquil.<p>

Yellow had undergone a similar transformation. She always enjoyed this forest, and it hadn't significantly changed from her own world… or rather, memories. It was like entering fairyland. It was a special place, and she and N could feel it.

Yellow let the tenseness of the past month drain out of her. "N, can you feel it? The soul of the forest?"

N nodded. "It's so magical… like a storybook I used to read about a place of just Pokémon. There was no anger, no malice, and no pollution. Just clean, happy joy. As much as people try, nature cannot be destroyed…"

Yellow brushed against a tree. "I remember when I was eight… this place was just as strong then as it is now, in a place that is in another world as the one I remember…"

N started to flush. _Do I tell her? I don't know much about her… Perhaps if I didn't tell her… no! I should tell her now, while we're not doing anything else._ "Um, Yellow?"

Yellow lazily glanced over at him. "What is it, N?"

N looked down at his feet. "Um… I… that is to say… uh…"

Yellow frowned slightly. Where had she heard that kind of stuttering before? "What, N?"

N looked at the beautiful blonde angel in front of him. The moments with her seemed like hours for him. Her kindness, her compassion, her smile, their odd connection that they shared with the Viridian Forest… he had no mathematics to explain this. He had no logic to comprehend his feelings, his newfound human feelings. He didn't understand human emotion very well. Yet he knew what this was… he knew. Before Hilda had defeated him, he had felt that he was perfect. Yet, before he knew it, he had met Yellow, and she had shown him true perfection. "Yel… I love you."

Yellow's heart skipped a beat. _He… what?_

N smiled slowly, turning beet-red. "I… I love you."

Yellow did not expect this. She hadn't know N even a few days ago. She knew quite a bit about him, and they had told each other about each others' pasts, but… she didn't know that he felt this way. "N…"

He started forwards, waiting for her to speak. 'Yes, Yel?"

She gathered her resolve. If she was going to stop this, it should be now, before his feelings grew anymore. She knew that prolonged feelings led to more feelings; she had experienced it with Red, and that had caused the same stuttering speech that N had just used. She had almost forgotten it. "N, I don't feel the same."

His face fell a little. "Oh…"

She smiled apologetically. "N, as much as I like you, it's only as a friend. We've only travelled together for a couple of days, and during that time, you've poured yourself out to me… You're a really nice guy, N, but… I don't think you should have me. My heart belongs to another, from my world. That's why _I_ need to defeat Node. If we do that, I'll be able to see him again. I hope you can understand, and I hope that you can find someone else that can truly make you happy."

N nodded, still a little disappointed. The feelings that were in him slowly dissipated. "Okay… friends, then?"

Yellow hugged him. "Friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Everything that stood for Ice was gone. Why would he want to remain?<strong>

**I was a little sad when Kris wasn't in Heartgold… I think we all were. **

**A little Aliasshipping (N x Yellow) at the end, there. Sweet, but one-sided. **

**I don't usually ask for reviews, but I really want to know what you guys thought. Please, review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Last Stop

**Here's Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Last Stop<span>

Yellow and N slowly walked out of the forest, still feeling the euphoria of the ecosystem's soul.

Ariel tapped her foot impatiently. "What took you guys so long?"

Cynthia nodded in agreement. "You two were in there a _very_ long time. What were you doing?"

N blushed slightly, but Yellow seemed unconcerned. "Nothing, really. N was just helping me understand something."

N turned to look at her, confused, but Yellow didn't elaborate. He confessed to her, was rejected… and _she _got something out of it?

* * *

><p>Crystal sighed as they flew. "Any ideas about what happened?"<p>

Ethan shrugged. "It was probably another glitch of Node's. The universe is slowly collapsing, so… Violet City was going to fall apart eventually."

Lyra shook her head. "No, it didn't seem like one of Node's usual glitches. The girl, Kris? She was solid as could be."

Crys held her head in her hands. "This is ridiculous! How could _my_ house appear in the middle of _my_ hometown carrying _my_ double?"

Silver looked up. "She was your double?"

Crystal nodded. "I know enough about Lyra now to say that she's not my double. Sorry, Lyra, but we're nothing alike, despite our positions within the overall social network."

Lyra scratched her head in incomprehension. "What?"

Crystal thought about it. "It only makes sense that at one point, I really _did_ have a double, and that Kris girl was her."

Silver nodded. "Okay. So why did the city collapse?"

Ethan shivered at the memory. "More like it was leveled and the earth salted."

Lyra spoke up. "Maybe… she called me sister, right? Sister of her heart. Perhaps at one point, she really did exist… with Ethan, but he was called Gold then. And then… something happened, and Gold lost his memories and turned into Ethan? And, instead of turning into another person like him… she was… how shall we say… discarded? And I took her place."

It was silent for a moment as that sank in. Then Lyra cried out, "I don't want to be a replacement!"

* * *

><p>Leaf, Blue, and Red sat in the briefing room in Ranger Union HQ. The woman named Erma was talking to Kate and Keith.<p>

Leaf leaned over to Red and whispered, "How do you think that they're going to get us to Unova?"

Red, without moving his lips replied, "I don't think we should go to Unova. I think we should go to Mt. Coronet."

Leaf didn't understand. "Why?"

"Because if we really have taken as long as I think we have, Node probably has an Unova Legendary by now. Mt. Coronet is a centerpoint for dimensions, so if he were going to do anything massive, it would probably be there."

Leaf frowned. "But if he were planning to change the universe, he wouldn't damage it."

Red thought about it. "What do we really know about his goals?"

Leaf grasped an idea. "He wants to be able to beat anyone without using his Action Replay."

Red grinned. "Which means that he's going to need to beat me. I am the most powerful Trainer on the planet. That means that he's probably headed for…"

Leaf held up an arm. "…Mt. Silver!"

Blue turned at the outburst. "What?"

* * *

><p>Ariel grumbled. "I hate mountains. I really, really hate mountains. Why does there have to be so many blasted mountains?"<p>

Yellow giggled. "Blasted mountains? How are they different from regular mountains?"

N laughed. "She calls anything she doesn't like 'blasted.' Haven't you noticed?"

Ariel groaned. "It's not funny, guys. It's just how I talk."

Cynthia turned to her. "Is there some other way you could say it?"

Ariel's temper rose. "Well, I could say that I hate this Darkrai second-cousin-of a female Mightyena Distort of a mountain, but that would be a little inappropriate, right?"

She heard nothing but silence, and she frowned, turning slowly. "Right, guys? Guys?"

Cynthia was shocked; eyes wide open and mouth gaping.

N had fallen over, and was now blubbering incoherently.

Yellow's ears had started to bleed.

Ariel shrugged, and started to try to get her friends out of this catatonic state. "I guess swearing really _is_a bad thing, although I cannot for the life of me say why…"

* * *

><p>Slowly, Mt. Silver came into sight. Lyra pointed downwards. "Big!"<p>

Silver nodded. "I have the weirdest sense of nostalgia…"

Crys turned. "Why? Were you named after the mountain?"

Silver shrugged. "I know I was born in Viridian somewhere, but I can't say where my name is from."

Ethan slumped forwards. "I can't say I really care…"

Lyra leaned forwards and hugged him. "Aw, don't be so hard on him! What's wrong, sweetie?"

Ethan sighed and gestured. "That mountain is the source of all this trouble. Now we need to go back…"

Silver frowned, and then pointed. "There's some people down there."

Lyra brightened considerably. "Ooh! Yellow! And Ariel! Yay, Yellow and Ariel! And Cynthia!"

* * *

><p>Erma stepped forwards. "Okay, I know what to do with you now."<p>

Blue grinned. "Really? How do you plan on getting us back to Kanto?"

Erma smiled, and the floor became a giant screen. In it, the face of a tan-skinned Ranger with a red cowboy hat appeared. "I had Sven here go looking for a Legendary Pokémon the moment Kate finished your story. And guess what? He found it."

Sven nodded. "Yeah, it was a real problem with searching, but Kellyn had it recorded in his browser, so it was easier to track down than we thought it would be."

Leaf kneeled down towards the floor, speaking through the audio recorders in the screen. "Okay, what Legendary Pokémon are you talking about?"

Sven shrugged. "Palkia. Kellyn caught it and I treated its wounds once. Huh… it seemed so easy to find this time, for some reason…"

Erma nodded. "Okay… Sven, what's your position? Where is Palkia? What's that noise in the background?"

Sven grinned awesomely. "Guess what? It followed me home, ma."

There was a crash, and then another crash as Palkia fell through the ceiling, Kellyn and Sven on his back. Kellyn was laughing uncontrollably. "Did you see… Linda's face? That was awesome…"

Sven was chuckling too. "Linda… she's always worth shocking."

Palkia seemed in good spirits as well. It looked at the Trainer trio. _I couldn't resist helping out a few friends._

Blue walked forwards. "Are you… here to help?"

Palkia felt exasperated. _Yellow's not here… Crystal's not here… great. No one can understand me._ Palkia nodded. _Help! Yes! Help, puny one!_

Red smiled. He walked forwards slowly, pulling Leaf along. Blue sucked in her breath, pulling her arms in closer. "Can… can I say it? I want to say it!"

Palkia nodded again. Blue jumped up and down. "Alright… Spacial Rend!"

* * *

><p>Cynthia was still frozen, N still blubbering, and Yellow still bleeding from her ears.<p>

Crystal snapped her fingers in front of Cynthia, who didn't react in the slightest.

Ethan frowned. "Ariel, what the Distort did you do to them?"

On the word 'distort,' Cynthia, N, and Yellow flinched.

Ariel looked down at her toes sheepishly. "I… swore. A lot."

Ethan blinked, then jumped forward eagerly. "Please, please teach me how to do that."

Lyra grabbed him and pulled him back. "No way! I'll have to scrub out your mouth."

Silver sighed and prodded Yellow… in the chest. Yellow immediately reacted, moving in such a way as to throw Silver at a boulder, where he crumpled. "He… boy… touch… bad… kill…"

Ariel hugged her. "It's okay. There, there."

Crystal frowned. "Would that work on the other two?"

Ethan made a face. "You want to poke the Champion of Sinnoh in her boobs. Yeah, that's a very bright idea… why don't we tease Arceus and get blasted out of existence as well?"

* * *

><p>Red blinked and took a step forwards. This was Pallet Town. This was his home.<p>

Leaf smiled and looked around. "We're back! Thanks, Palk-" She stopped as she realized that Palkia wasn't there. "Well… where is everyone else?"

Blue raised her hand. "I'm here. So this is… Pallet Town?"

Red nodded and headed towards his house. The other two followed.

Red looked around, not finding the spare key. It wasn't in the usual places… so he knocked.

"Coming! Coming!" Red's mom opened the door. She was a beautiful brown-haired lady who didn't look a day over thirty. "Red?"

Red smiled and nodded. His mom hugged him tightly, crying with joy. "Red! You're home after so long! It's been… three years!"

Red held his mother and calmly sat her down on the couch. "How did you even survive on that stupid mountain?"

Red frowned. Leaf laughed. "I don't think that he thinks his mountain is stupid."

Red's mother turned to her. "You're… Leaf? You're that girl that travelled with him. And you're… Leaf's sister?"

Blue shook her head. "It's… complicated."

Red's mother smiled. "Well, it's alright if things are complicated. You can call me Marilyn, by the way. Anyways, Red, how have you been eating?"

Red shifted uncomfortably. He still wanted to stay silent, at least until Ethan or someone beat him.

Leaf filled the gap. "Um… Red has sort of taken a small 'vow of silence' type thing."

Marilyn twitched and stared incredibly at her son. "It's been three years… and you won't speak to me?"

Red hugged her. Leaf 'translated.' "Don't worry. Soon it'll be over, and he'll speak to everyone again."

* * *

><p>Cynthia grumbled under her breath, just loud enough so everyone could hear. "…splashed water on me, and then…" They had used water to get her and N's attention, and it had worked well.<p>

Yellow stared into the cave opening. Ariel had gone in there two hours ago, and hadn't returned. Still, Ethan told them to relax. "It takes an hour to reach the top, and Node and his sister aren't on the best of terms. Besides, once Master Red arrives… whenever that is, we'll all go up together."

Lyra examined Silver. "Hey… I have a word puzzle for you."

Silver nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Say 'fork' five times."

"Fork, fork, fork, fork, fork."

"Now spell it three times."

"F-o-r-k, f-o-r-k, f-o-r-k."

"Now say it again four more times."

"Fork, fork, fork, fork."

Lyra leaned forwards, savoring the moment. "What do you eat soup with?"

Silver blinked. _Was this a trick question?_ "I eat it with a fork."

Lyra pointed at him, triumphant. "Ha! I knew I could get you to say 'fork' instead of 'spoon!' That trick always works!"

Silver grabbed her hat and pulled it down over her eyes. "Lyra… truth be told, I really _do_ eat it with a fork. There's no point in swallowing the liquid. I prefer the meatier contents of the soup instead of the water. So no, when I say 'fork,' I mean fork."

Lyra pouted, pulling her hat back to the top of her head. "Silver… you eat soup with a fork?"

Silver nodded.

Lyra stood up and walked towards Ethan. "That's so weird…"

"_Helloooooooo!_"

Crystal peered down the mountain and Hana did the same. "Hey guys, it's Red, Leaf, and Blue!"

Blue walked up the mountain, followed by Red, who was carrying Leaf on his back. Ethan frowned. "What, she get tired?"

Leaf was passed out, and Red set her down gently with the help of Blue. Blue did the talking. "There was this herd of Venonat, and Leaf was hit by a few Sleep Powders."

N walked to Red and shook his hand. "Hello. I presume that you're Master Red. My name is N…"

* * *

><p>Ariel moaned and fell to the ground. She had lost.<p>

Node smiled. "Dear sister, that's the first win for me in… well, ever. I do say that it wasn't fun to have such a losing streak, and I'm glad that only one of my Pokémon was enough to defeat you."

Ariel leaned against a burnt, snow-covered rock. "Okay, and now what is it that I'm going to do? Should I go home just because I lost? Should I leave your game and pretend this never happened?"

Node shook his head. "I want you to be here when Red comes. That way, I can be sure that someone other than the equations here knows of my accomplishment."

Ariel sighed. "Equations. This world doesn't have any of the sense of adventure for you. It's reduced to questions of IVs and EVs, whatever those are, and also of how to change around numbers so that they match your will. No Pokémon obtained simply because you like them, but obtained because they're strong. How boring. You might as well program in Death as a Pokémon and slay all."

Node contemplated that, smiling. "Yeah, and it has two moves: 'Kill,' which instantly faints the Pokémon in front, and 'Slaughter,' which instantly faints every Pokémon in the opponents' party," he said in a joking tone.

* * *

><p>Blue blinked at Lyra. "The girl named Kris kissed you on the lips?"<p>

Lyra nodded. "I don't know why. I never knew her before."

Blue crossed her arms. "Well… perhaps she never had her first kiss and wanted to see what it was like before she died."

Lyra cocked her head to the side. "Really? Do you think that that could have been it?"

Ethan frowned. "Kris called it a 'gift.' Why would it be a gift? And how'd she get there in the first place if she was erased?"

N waved a hand. "Well, everything depends, according to Ariel, on a Universal Code, which makes this world seem to run on computer programming. Perhaps Node's screwing around with things released a subtext that had Kris in it, and she would react in that way no matter who it was there. Heck, if Ethan and Lyra had switched spots, maybe she would've kissed Ethan."

Cynthia shook her head. "She called Lyra 'sister of her heart.' That wouldn't work with Ethan. Anyways, we're getting off track. How about Blue tells us where she, Red, and Leaf have been."

* * *

><p>Ariel yawned widely. She was bored now. "When do you think that they're going to come up, Node?"<p>

Node turned to face her. "I don't know. And why do _you_ call me Node? You're my sister. You can call me by my real name."

Ariel shrugged. "Node suits you better here. 'Node' essentially means a central data point. What you're doing is causing yourself to be the most important, or central, point in this game. Would you rather I call you by your ninth grade nickname?"

Node shook his head. "I would have to put you in a Barbie dress."

Ariel's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

* * *

><p>The inside of the mountain was distorted and burnt. Everything looked as if it was covered in those silhouettes that were a part of 'event' glitches. Holes were everywhere, and the group had to fight them off more than once. It seemed, though, that Repel was enough to make them go away.<p>

N took a sniff of Repel. "That's horrible!"

Yellow nodded. "Not as horrible as Super Glitch, though."

* * *

><p>Red moved towards the outer opening. It had taken an hour, but they were finally at the exit.<p>

They walked slowly out into the opening, onto the bluff where it all began. Red walked up to the top to his traditional spot and turned around.

The others were kept back by an unseen force. Node walked into view. "As the challenger, it is appropriate that I walk to you. And it is appropriate that you are above me."

Red nodded, unhooking a Pokéball from his belt.

Node took a step forwards, pulling out a Pokéball of his own. He cocked his head to the right, as if curious about what would happen if they began.

Holes started to surround the mountain, cutting off all escape.

Node pulled out his Action Replay and set on the ground. He picked up a large, flat rock and smashed it into pieces. A shockwave shot out, but other than that, nothing happened. "And so we face each other as equals."

The fighting started.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Barbie. I hope I never do.<strong>

**Okay. Time for the final battle.**


	12. Chapter 12: Final Battle

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Final Battle<span>

Yellow watched Red walk up the mountain and turn around. She and the others had tried to follow, but found that they were rebuffed by an unknown force. When Red reached the top, Node came out of a nearby hiding place and smashed his Action Replay.

Unfortunately, that Action Replay was the only thing keeping the Holes away.

Mt. Silver was the first place that the Action Replay was tested. It wasn't like the eye of a hurricane, calm and tranquil. It was more like the center of an explosion.

Yellow was still unable to reach the battleground, which made no sense to her. If the Action Replay was gone, wouldn't the invisible field vanish as well? But it did not. Instead, if anything, it strengthened.

The Holes started to appear and pour down from the sky. The shimmering surfaces of Missingno, 'M, A, and .4 flowed in a rotating pattern. There were hundreds of them. Yellow gaped. "It's starting- the collapse of the universe."

Ethan sent out his Typhlosion. "Okay, then. We'll just hold them off until… they stop coming?"

Yellow frowned. "They're not like normal Pokémon, Ethan! So long as the collapse continues, their numbers will keep growing forever!"

Crystal sent out Mega. "How do we stop the collapse, Yellow?"

Yellow's mind raced. The Holes were nearly to them. "Um… using an Action Replay… you would need to… debug the universe? I don't really know, okay?"

Lyra pulled out the other Action Replay. "Okay… how do I do stuff with this?"

Cynthia sent out her Garchomp, and Blue sent out Jiggly, her Wigglytuff. "If only Ariel were here…"

Silver grabbed it. "Oy. I didn't know my hacking skills would be used to save the universe…"

Everyone stared at him. Silver set to work. "First I need to figure out _how_ this works…"

* * *

><p>Node nodded. "Are you ready? Nothing out there will be able to get in here until one of us is defeated. It's time to start, Red."<p>

Red's eyes narrowed, and the two began circling each other. "…"

"I have long awaited this day." Without another word, he sent out Ho-oh.

"…" Red sent out Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Yellow grabbed N. Her Golem was out, and his Zekrom was doing massive damage. "N! I need you to help me."<p>

N's head turned to face her. 'M and A were swarming him. "What is it?" He did not like to be interrupted while he was battling.

Yellow took a deep breath. "N, I need you to concentrate on the power of Viridian Forest and channel it into your Pokémon."

N blinked. "We can do that?"

Yellow nodded. "Gravvy, Mega Punch! Yes, we can do that! Now do it, N!"

Nearby, Leaf and Blue were back-to-back, using Dragonite's Hyper Beam and Blasty's Hydro Cannon in turns, letting one attack, then the other while the first Pokémon recharged. None of the Holes did very well with water for some reason, and Hyper Beam was strong enough to knock down any Pokémon, glitch or no glitch.

Leaf shook her head. "Blue! This is too slow! We need to do something faster and stronger!"

Blue ducked as a Missingno careened past her. "Okay. Blasty, Hydro Pump!" Water sprayed everywhere, dissipating a few more Holes and spreading droplets everywhere.

It was just what Leaf needed. "Dragonite, Hurricane!"

Dragonite flew up in the air, eyes glowing. It flapped its wings quickly, insistently, and the elements heeded its call. The moisture from Hydro Pump started swirling around, striking many Holes at once, although they were replaced in an instant. The vortex continued, creating an effective wall on one side of the bluff.

* * *

><p>Red was knocked back. His Pikachu fainted.<p>

Despite the advantage that he had—electric over flying—he had only managed to faint Ho-oh. Shiny Lugia was next, and a single Aeroblast was enough to fell the Mouse Pokémon.

Red pulled out the next Pokéball on his belt and tossed it. Venusaur popped out. Red snapped his fingers a single time, then twice in quick succession. This was the signal for Sleep Powder. Lugia breathed in, readying another Aeroblast and also breathing in a few tiring spores. Lugia quickly fell asleep, and Venusaur improvised the next move: Sludge Bomb.

Now Lugia was asleep _and_ it was poisoned. Node cursed. "Come on… wake up… wake up…"

Red frowned. Beneath the hacking genius, Node really wasn't that good of a trainer. Any other trainer would switch out for something to buy time while Lugia woke up.

Lugia fainted.

* * *

><p>Crystal and Cynthia were fighting side by side. Cynthia's Milotic used Mirror Coat to keep the raging Holes at a distance, Mega used Razor Leaf to stun them, and Cynthia's Togekiss blasted them to pieces with Aura Sphere. The Pokémon, however, were getting tired.<p>

Crystal turned to her partner. "I don't think… we can go on…"

Cynthia pulled out another Pokéball. "Spiritomb could use Ominous Wind and Silver Wind to replace Mirror Coat…"

Crystal frowned. "And when Spiritomb is tired?"

Cynthia tapped her belt. "Roserade can confuse them with Extrasensory."

Suddenly, Hana stepped forwards. "Hana, what are you doing? Get back-" Crystal stopped as a voice flowed through her mind.

_Don't worry, mama. I'll stop these time-wreckers._

Cynthia shook the catcher. "Hello? Earth to Crystal?"

Crys was still gaping at her 'daughter.' "She… she spoke."

Cynthia blinked. Did Crys suddenly lose her mind? "_Hana_ spoke?"

Hana interrupted them by mewing… but her voice grew louder and louder, until it became a full-fledged roar.

A Roar of Time.

Dozens of Holes started to pop and fizzle out of existence as time was brought back into order around them. The three Pokémon in front relaxed as they were granted a temporary reprieve.

The Roar of Time ended slowly, and Hana fell to her knees, exhausted. Crystal ran forwards. "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

Hana turned to her mother and nuzzled her. _I'm just sleepy, mama._

* * *

><p>The Legendary bird trio and the Legendary beast trio were starting to get on Red's nerves. Didn't they have anything better to do than stand and glare?<p>

Apparently not. They made no move to attack, and Node wouldn't have wanted them to anyways. He was clearly trying to make this as fair as possible.

Rayquaza had torn through Venusaur quickly and fainted Lapras with Extremespeed. Red considered his next option, then sent out Snorlax.

Node blinked incredulously. "Snorlax? The sleeping fat thing? What use is that?"

Red clapped his hands twice. Snorlax unleashed Blizzard. The move, meant to be released in a general space, was instead concentrated in a single beam. The super-effective move cut into Rayquaza with its sheer cold, and the Sky High Pokémon fell to earth.

Node sent out Victini.

* * *

><p>Ethan was defending Silver. It wasn't actually that hard, surprisingly. Typhlosion wreaked fiery doom on the Holes that came close. Ethan wondered why they didn't use any moves. Super Glitch would doom them all.<p>

Lyra walked into view, carrying the Marill that he had given her so long ago. An A flew close to her, and Ethan shouted a warning.

A needless warning, it seemed. Lyra turned, lifted her Marill, and yelled, "Water Gun!" A surge of water spilled out of the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, and the A fizzled and dissolved.

Lyra grumbled, and a Missingno flew at her next. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A TRUBBISH AND YOUR FATHER WAS A TANGROWTH!" Her Marill shot another high-pressure Water Gun at the ? ? ? Pokémon and its substance fell apart, too. Lyra thought about what she just said. "That's actually a really disturbing image…"

Ethan grabbed her and pulled her close. "Where have you been? I looked around, but I couldn't see you!"

Instead of answering, Lyra pointed at the sky. "There're some new kinds of Holes coming!"

Hearing Lyra's shout, Yellow turned her gaze upwards. She and N had been destroying whole armies of the Holes in the universe. Many of the Holes were ancient, beyond what was called level 100. A few of them, even, surpassed level 200. However, these new ones coming down in droves sent shivers through Yellow's spine. She remembered them from Green's Missingno, and she named them.

"Q ◣ and p T. The ultimate Holes. The original Holes. The first Holes that Arceus rejected."

N blinked and destroyed the last of the 'M with Zekrom's Fusion Bolt. "Ultimate? What can they do?"

"Q ◣ can suck the life out of anything alive and p T can obliterate anything with its touch."

N's face creased. "How do we defeat p T without being able to touch it with anything?"

Yellow pulled out the Pokéball that contained her Butterfree, Kitty. "We hit it with psychic attacks and sound-based moves."

* * *

><p>Red eyed the small Legendary Pokémon. "…"<p>

Node gestured extravagantly. "This is Victini, the Victory Pokémon, a minor Legendary of Unova."

Red nodded.

Node continued. "It is said that the Trainer that has Victini will always win, regardless of the encounter."

Red smiled and recalled Snorlax. He sent out a Pokémon, and Node, tasting victory, immediately reacted. "V-create!"

V-create was the most powerful non-sacrificial move in existence. Victini rushed forwards, flames billowing from its brow, using the infinite energy within itself to charge the ultra-powerful flames.

However, it wasn't very effective on Red's Blastoise, who Hydro Cannoned the poor Victory Pokémon into unconsciousness.

Irritated at the loss, Node sent out .4. ".4, TM29!"

Red was confused. TM29? That was… Psychic? Blastoise was recharging, so he couldn't react. Psychic wasn't that powerful… right?

However, TM29 wasn't Psychic. TM29 was a glitch move- one that instantly fainted the opponent's Pokémon. However, it could only be used once. That was alright to Node. Water had a bad effect on Glitch Pokémon, or 'Holes,' as the equations called them.

* * *

><p>Hana stood up. <em>I'm going to roar again, mama.<em>

Crystal frowned. She had replaced Mega with Monlee, who was busy Sky Uppercutting Q ◣ that were pushing against Spiritomb's winds. "Hana, it takes a lot out of you to do that."

Hana shook her head. _I want to help. I promise this is the last time._ She walked out to the near edge of the windstorm and built her roar up… and brought it down on the ultimate Holes.

The Roar of Time wiped out many waves upon waves. It shattered the Q ◣ and melted the p T everywhere. Hana's roar died down, but the effects of the time-altering move made for a pause that lasted long enough for the group to regain their bearings.

Leaf sighed. "I wish Silver would hurry it up. It's not like we have all month before we are thoroughly exhausted."

Blue crossed her arms. "Hey, Silver's doing his best."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Why are you protective of Silver? Is he your boyfriend or something in your 'other world?'" she asked, putting finger quotes around her words.

Blue's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "No! He's my… um… stepbrother?"

Leaf looked skeptical. "Right… you don't sound very sure of yourself."

Blue turned away. "I don't have to explain it to you. When this is over, you can come see for yourself."

Yellow and N were about to fall asleep. The amount of effort it took to sustain their powers for this long was crushing. N turned to the girl. "Um… how do we stay awake and effective for the next few glitches?"

Yellow blinked. "Glitches?"

N nodded. "This universe apparently has a programming code or something that the Action Replay can tap into. The Holes are so obviously glitches. Now, how do we stay awake?"

Yellow had never thought of it that way, but that wasn't the issue. "Um…"

They had been using Kitty's Supersonic to confuse the p T out of the battle and N's Zoroark's flamethrower to mop them up. For the Q ◣, Yellow had her Omny use Blizzard. The less energy given to them, the less powerful the N/A Pokémon would be. The Q ◣ were rather like ivy, climbing over everything while absorbing and overtaking all of the life around them. The ice, then, was an effective stopper to the leech-like Holes.

Yellow shrugged. "Maybe use Supersonic on ourselves? That might keep us awake."

N looked at her funny. "You want us to use high-frequency sound waves with a known result of confusion in order to make us fight _better?_"

* * *

><p>Red's Snorlax was in the battle again. He snapped once, indicating the move Shadow Ball. Node also made a move. "Karate Chop!"<p>

The .4 rose, creating a hand out of its substance and raising it high while Snorlax summoned a ball of darkness. .4 brought the hand down as it got struck with the Shadow Ball. The ghost-type move scrambled its inner mechanisms, but the momentum of the Karate Chop could not be stopped. With its immense attack power, .4 struck Snorlax and fainted him. However, the Shadow Ball had done its damage, and with a low special defense, .4 retreated to its Pokéball, defeated.

Node was not pleased. He pulled out his last Pokéball, hoping that this last one would be enough to defeat Red's last Pokémon.

Red sent out Charizard, his original starter. The Flame Pokémon roared its might and spewed fire.

Node sent out Shadow Arceus. The dark black fallen deity's eyes glowered.

* * *

><p>Yellow and N had fallen asleep, despite their efforts. Their companions had pulled them back and tightened their circle. Spiritomb's Winds were enough to seal the hole in their defenses. The p T were still kept at bay by Kitty's Supersonic.<p>

Leaf and Blue were forced to go back to their previous arrangement, taking turns with powerful moves. This was because Hyper Beam was one of the few things that could actually hit and destroy p T. However, the move's narrow focus could only hit one row at a time. The p T and Q ◣ were gaining ground.

Crystal now had to concentrate on a completely new strategy with Cynthia. There could be no mistakes, or the ultimate Holes would kill them all. Her Arcanine, Archy, was using Flamethrower almost nonstop while Cynthia's Roserade repeatedly shot Shadow Balls left and right. With Spiritomb's aid, they weren't overwhelmed, but the vast number of Holes threatened to crush them.

Silver shouted, "I figured it out! Now all I need to do is use it!" The rock he had been practicing on had turned into a Pokédollar coin.

Ethan grunted. "Alright, then do it! Hurry!" Lyra sprayed another Q ◣.

* * *

><p>Shadow Arceus took a step forward, still uncomfortable with walking.<p>

Charizard matched the step, tail burning hotter.

Node puffed up, triumphant. "Arceus, Shadow Beam!"

Shadow Arceus nodded, charging up the powerful dark Hyper Beam. He released it, and Charizard dodged it quickly.

Red snapped his fingers a single time, and Charizard attacked with Dragon Pulse. It was a highly accurate and highly damaging move, but it appeared to do nothing, despite the fact that it hit.

"Arceus, Perish Song!" Shadow Arceus sang a dangerous song, setting a time limit to the match.

Red pulled out the three orbs that were given to him by the Creation Trio. With the unerring accuracy of one who has been throwing Pokéballs his entire life, he chucked them into a triangular pattern. Shadow Arceus, who was unused to moving quickly with his legs, couldn't avoid the trap.

Node blinked. The Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs? Whatever Red was doing, it could not be good. "Arceus, Shadow Judgment!"

Arceus could not move. He stood there, entangled by the power in the Orbs. **"I… can't…"**

Node gaped, then ran forwards to try to retrieve the three spheres. He was pushed back by Charizard's buffeting wings.

Red smiled, and then snapped his fingers twice.

Blast Burn.

Charizard billowed great flames around the fallen deity, cooking it. Inside the prison, Shadow Arceus could not defend himself.

Shadow Arceus screamed. He tried to turn, but couldn't. The cage held him immobile, unable to even will his body invulnerable as he did to survive most attacks. The damage of Blast Burn could not be stopped. Shadow Arceus' eyes rolled back into his head, and the shadow melted right off of him as the Alpha Pokémon fainted.

* * *

><p>A Q ◣ managed to get through to Spiritomb and proceeded to suck the life out of the Forbidden Pokémon. The Spiritomb's shapeless form flowed back into the Odd Keystone that held it, and Cynthia recalled it, cursing. The ultimate Holes filled the gap quickly, and the group had an even harder time. The Hurricane was still there, but it could not hold out the Holes that flowed around it.<p>

Silver stood up and tapped something on the Action Replay. "Alright, I think this is it!"

The device glowed, and many waves of Holes vanished. The few who didn't paused, then regrouped with some newcomers and flew down again.

Silver glanced at the opening that the Holes were coming out of. It had shrunk, but it hadn't vanished. "Argh! Okay, I'm going to keep trying!"

* * *

><p>Red picked up the Orbs, and then kneeled down next to the hacker, who was gaping at Arceus' prone form. "You… beat me…"<p>

Red nodded. The battle had been close, but Red had won. Node's ignorance as a trainer had blocked the strength of his Pokémon, as Team Rocket's had when they tried to take over.

The shield around them lifted, and the people outside noticed immediately. Leaf smiled as she saw Arceus on the ground and Charizard triumphant. "Red! He won!"

Red reached down and freed all of Node's Pokémon. Ho-oh, surprisingly, had revived. Node blinked. "Wha…?"

Ho-oh raised its wings, and Sacred Ash flew out and revived Node's entire team. Arceus stood, and then floated in the air. **"Trainer Node… I judge you guilty of corrupting the universe. Leave, NOW!"**

Node smiled sadly. "Okay. There's no reason for me to be here anymore. I simply… can't beat Red. I tried with Gold Version, but failed… and I failed here as well." He turned to the Master. "This is the last time you'll see me. I'm not playing Pokémon anymore. I'm giving this game to Ariel, okay? Goodbye, Master Red."

Node vanished in a flash of gold and silver numbers and letters.

Node's .4 swished and flew towards the horde of Holes, free again… to destroy everything!

Ariel ran out of her hiding place, where she had been watching Red and Node duel. "Red! We need to plug that hole!"

The entrance that the Holes were arriving from had shrunk when Silver used the Action Replay, but now it was growing even larger, circumference expanding.

Arceus turned to Red. **"Go and help your friends. I will buy you a little time. However, I cannot hold them back forever."**

Red nodded and ran. Arceus turned to the swarm. **"I have already judged you once, and I will do it again now! **_**Judgment!**_**"**

A black hole appeared, swallowing up many Holes. However, this didn't destroy them. It only returned them to the outside of the universe. Arceus' greatest move could only ever delay the carnage of the Holes.

* * *

><p>The surge faltered and spread even wider, heading towards what was shielded before. Judgment had cleared a space, and the Holes' movements made it so they were coming at the humans less quickly.<p>

Red's Charizard landed next to Ethan's Typhlosion. The two Pokémon winked at each other, and then worked together, spreading Blast Burns through the sky. Red and Ethan shook hands, and Silver furrowed his brow in concentration. "Just a little more… a little more…"

* * *

><p>Rayquaza's eyes narrowed. Those <em>rejects <em>were in _his_ sky! _Distorts! Shadows! Glitches! Accidents! You are no Holes in the universe, you're twisted echoes of reality!_ He blasted them with his Hyper Beam, made more powerful because of the energy Victini was giving to him on his back. Many Holes were fried and melted, but more took their place.

Victini grinned. _Searing Shot!_ The move took out many of the p T.

Ho-oh and Lugia flew side by side. Ho-oh glanced at the female. _We have had our share of disagreements, right?_

Lugia nodded at her former mate. _Shall this be the day that we forgive each other?_

Ho-oh screamed in defiance at the Holes, and Lugia joined the cry. Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune were there, too, the beasts standing on the birds' backs. The power that was unleashed ate away at the swarm.

Leaf wiped sweat from her forehead. They had more help, now, but… the Holes were infinite in number. Unless Silver could get the gate closed, there would always be more Holes.

Silver stood up again. "Okay, this is it!" He tapped the option on, and then pressed "Start."

Haunting chords issued from the device, and the opening in the universe folded in on itself, leaving behind only a few hundred Q ◣ and p T.

Arceus rose again. Judgment created another black hole, sucking up the remaining Holes.

It was still for a long time after that.

* * *

><p><strong>It is done! Okay, there's going to be at <em>least<em> one more chapter, maybe more if I don't think one's enough. **


	13. Epilogue

**Here's chapter 13.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Epilogue<span>

Ariel smiled as she finished the manga online. Not that it was done: only the chapters up to 430 were posted, and the Platinum Arc needed finishing. She hoped that they would be posted soon. _Aww… Yellow's so cute! I could just hug her… and I will!_

She turned from her computer to her DSi XL. Popping Heartgold in again, she marveled at the changes that were made due to Node's fiddling. The entire game had reprogrammed itself and changed day-by-day, as if the game, which normally would run out of options, became limitless.

Not only that, she was the only girl on Earth who had a game that connected to the manga world. Node was awesome enough to give her it.

* * *

><p>Silver scanned the statue. "This was a person?"<p>

Blue nodded. "This was Green."

Silver glanced at the screen of his Action Replay, making changes to the hexadecimal figures.

All of a sudden, Ariel appeared in gold and silver numerals. "Hi, guys! What'd I miss?"

The group who fought Node had become used to Ariel's popping in. "Silver's trying to de-thaw Green."

Ariel smiled. "Green. He's so awesome sometimes."

Blue glanced at her quizzically. "Okay… what does that mean?"

Ariel shrugged. "If I have to tell you, then you wouldn't understand anyways." She smiled. "Ready to see your parents again?"

Blue frowned. "You know about our world now?"

Ariel nodded and squealed. "Yes! Specialshipping forever!"

Yellow walked in, eating a popsicle. She was very surprised when the red-haired girl hugged her. "Um… hi, Ariel?"

Ariel was very content. "I'm so glad I play Pokémon… everything's awesome … except the cartoons."

Yellow pushed Ariel off of her and walked up to the statue. "You sure you can fix this?"

Silver nodded. "Just give me a moment…"

Ariel left the room.

* * *

><p>She transported herself to the new Hall of Origin.<p>

Arceus glanced at her, shouting through a dimensional hole. **"No, Palkia! Move it to the left! The left!"**

Ariel grinned. "The almighty Arceus, yelling at his kids? What will the other Legendaries say?"

Arceus grunted. **"I don't need their approval. What are you here for, Keeper?"** Arceus had appointed her Keeper of the universe. Not like he had a choice.

"Are you almost done with the world itself? I can provide the details. I am now familiar with the world that Blue, Yellow, and Crystal are from."

"**Thank you, Keeper. It would be difficult with the limited memories the three provided…"**

* * *

><p>Green sat, listening to the tale of the others. He suddenly blinked rapidly. "Kris kissed Lyra? What the Distort?"<p>

Lyra shrugged. "We've gone over this already. We don't know what it means. Ariel said that she would ask Node, but…" She held her hands up.

Ariel appeared in another flash, startling Green, who knocked over a nearby table. "Cresselia! Don't do that to me!"

Ariel laughed and sat down. N and Red made room. The black-eyed girl was somewhat of a legend herself. "Anyways… the manga world is done!"

Crystal jumped up. "We can go home?"

Hana raised her head and yawned. _Home…_

Green nodded. "Good for you. Before they go, can you tell us why Kris kissed Lyra?"

Ariel frowned. "You changed the subject. Without transition."

Cynthia laughed. "You do that all the time, Keeper."

Ariel laughed too. "I guess that's true. Anyways, when I asked my brother, he said something about remakes and yada yada yada. Pretty much, her soul went into your body like Gold's went into Ethan's."

Lyra and Ethan both jumped up and started patting themselves as if to find Kris or Gold in them. Ariel was amused. "Good luck with that. Anyways, Lyra is not a complete reincarnation of Kris, so a 'data transferal' had to take place or something before Kris would be able to move on. In a way, Kris and Gold's spirits are speaking through you."

Blue stood up and started putting things in her bag. "Okay, okay. I just… want to go home!"

Leaf went over to her and shook her hand. "Good luck, counterpart." They both laughed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Manga World<span>_

Red of Pallet town looked around his house, and then grabbed Green's shoulder. "Hey, have you seen Blue or Yellow?"

Green shook his head. "They're probably out shopping or something."

Gold walked into the room, scratching his head. "Hey, super serious gal went out about an hour ago and hasn't come back. Do you know where she is?"

Red and Green looked at him. Green sat up, starting to get concerned. "Maybe Blue's trying out another scheme… ugh, I hope it doesn't involve me."

Silver walked in, only hearing part of the conversation. "What? What about my sister?"

Red told him. "Blue, Yellow, and Crys are gone. Do you know where they went?"

Silver shrugged. "Call them." He walked out the door.

Gold was nodding. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" He dialed Crystal's number, then listened to the automatic response machine. "What? What do you mean the number doesn't exist? I've used it before!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Crystal stood there, and her shadow fell on Gold, who got a feeling of terrible doom. "S-super serious gal? W-wha? I didn't do anything! I didn't, didn't do MMPH!"

Crystal had grabbed him, and she was now carrying him out the door. "Help! Help!"

Red and Green both got up to save their friend, but Yellow walked in.

Red blinked. Something was… off about Yellow. Her posture seemed… odd. Rather like Blue's when Red first met her. Then Red noticed something else. Yellow was wearing a dress and had let her hair down.

Which was odd because… Yellow never let her hair down. Ever.

She marched in, smiling peculiarly. Red was a little creeped out. "Yellow? What's going on? Wha-wha…?" Yellow got very close to him.

She cocked her head to the side. "N taught me something important in the forest…"

Red made a face. "N? Who's-" Yellow interrupted him.

"He taught me that I shouldn't hide my feelings."

Red didn't know what she meant. "Yellow, are you-"

She kissed him. Full on the mouth. His mind reeled. _What?_

Outside, Blue giggled, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Inside, Yellow ignored her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Game World<span>_

Leaf waited nervously at the bottom of Mt. Silver. Lyra waited as well, chatting in a one-sided conversation with her. Leaf found that she didn't mind all that much. After all, Ethan and Red were fighting on the mountaintop, and Lyra had every right to be there, just as Leaf did.

Green talked with N. "Liberation, huh? It's an interesting concept, but, like communism, it wouldn't work in practice."

N sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wish that people would stop harming Pokémon."

Silver nodded. "Yeah. I used to be a horrible trainer, but now my Pokémon are my friends. I understand where you're coming from, having been there myself."

N glanced at him. "I'm glad that your Pokémon are fine now."

There was a giant explosion. This was the reason they were all downstairs: Red and Ethan were overpowered, and could easily wipe out at least Kanto and Johto if they combined forces. Not that they would do that.

Cynthia was not there because she was in Sinnoh, designing "improvements" for Silver to use on the cities that were destroyed. When he fixed them, the "improvements" would make things even better than before.

Leaf leaned back against the cave wall. Just two weeks ago, this same wall had been horribly glitched and covered in Holes. Now it was normal, and the only Hole left was Green's Missingno, forgiven by Arceus for "good behavior."

It was amazing how time flew…

* * *

><p>Ethan dodged to the side of the incredible attack. <em>You may be strong, Red, but I'm going to win.<em>

They were on their last Pokémon: Ethan, with his Ariados, Red, with his Pikachu. So far, neither had gotten an advantage over the other, but that was about to change.

Red snapped his fingers three times, signaling Thunderbolt.

"Shadow Sneak!"

Shadow Sneak went first, and Ariados' shadow rose up and struck Pikachu from behind. Pikachu's Thunderbolt went to strike Ariados, but Ariados wasn't there.

During Shadow Sneak's distraction, Ariados had used its webs to get _above_ Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon looked this way and that, but didn't see his target.

Red gaped for a moment, surprised, then put his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

Pikachu turned to see his trainer pointing up, and Pikachu tried to summon a lightning bolt.

Unfortunately, and surprisingly to both parties, Ariados web is nonconductive. The lightning merely dissipated when it struck.

"Ariados, Pin Missile!" Ariados shot out multiple needles, which pinned Pikachu to the ground.

Unable to move, Pikachu watched in horror as the Long Leg Pokémon closed in. "Spider Web!"

Ariados cocooned Pikachu, effectively ending the battle.

Ethan looked up at the Master. "Anything else up your sleeve, Red?"

Red shook his head. "…!" He smiled. "No. The battle's over."

* * *

><p>Ethan and Red walked down the stairs, keeping poker faces on.<p>

Lyra got up quickly. "Well, who won?"

Ethan and Red exchanged knowing looks.

Leaf got slightly annoyed. "Out with it already!"

Ethan and Red smiled, holding out their hands in mock innocence.

Leaf blinked. "What, did you rehearse this deliberately to irritate us?"

Ethan and Red started laughing. Then Red went up to his girlfriend and hugged her. "It's over, Leaf. It's over."

Leaf froze. Then she jumped up and down, bringing Red with her. "Yay! You're coming home! Yay, yay, yay!"

Lyra looked up the stairs towards the summit. "Does that mean you need to stay up there for three years, Ethan?"

Ethan laughed. "No. This place is filled with amazingly strong Pokémon. We should just block it off."

* * *

><p><em><span>Manga World<span>_

Red and Yellow were making out on the couch. Red's hormones ultimately won out over his almost stubborn obliviousness towards girls.

Green was a little disgusted, but the new couple obviously didn't care. "Blue… what is going on? Why is this happening now? Who was that N person?"

Blue smiled. "We have some new neighbors." That was all that she said. She walked out of the house.

Green stood there, very confused. "_What?_"

* * *

><p>Gold grumbled a bit. "Thanks for putting me down."<p>

Crystal smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."

Gold shifted his legs. "What's so important that you needed to drag me out of that house, anyways?"

Hana came out of hiding, deliberately walking towards Gold, crawling on him, and falling asleep on his lap.

Gold became _very_ still. "There's… a baby Dialga… on my lap."

Crystal relaxed. "This is my daughter, Gold."

Gold blinked. He looked at Crystal, he looked at Hana. He looked at Crystal, he looked at Hana again. "No. That's not possible."

Crystal shrugged. "Her name's Hana, and Arceus chose me as her mother."

Gold nodded. Then he shook his head. "What?"

Crystal sat down on the ground next to him. "However, Arceus is busy. Too busy to be a father. That means, Gold," she started, making Gold suddenly feel uncomfortable, "that I get to choose who's going to be her other parent."

"But… but…" Gold protested.

Crystal continued, unfazed. "Something occurred to me while Blue, Yellow and I were gone. Something that both scared and pleased me."

Gold was confused. "You were only gone an hour!"

Crystal put a hand over his lips. "I love you, you stupid flirt!"

Gold shut up.

Crystal rubbed Hana's head. "That's why… you're going to be Hana's father."

Gold's eyes grew sparkly. "Does that mean… that you'll stop beating me whenever I talk about your cup size?"

Crystal's temper flared. "No. But it does mean that A. you're going to have responsibilities, and B. you're going to stop flirting with other women."

Gold nodded. "Okay. But on the plus side… I get to be with you."

Crystal didn't know if he meant "in bed" or "in close proximity." She decided to find out Gold's feelings before she did the ritual. "Gold… do you love me?"

Gold grinned. "Of course! Why do you think I make the effort of flirting with other girls where you can catch me? Why do you think _I_ went with you to the Pokémon League and not Silver at the time? Why do you think I call you 'super serious gal?' Did you think I was really just a rude person?"

Crystal was surprised by this sudden outburst. Gold scooted closer to her. "Well, in case that wasn't clear enough… Crystal, I love you!"

Tears shone in her eyes. Then reason kicked in. She better do it now. She pulled out a ring, and Gold suddenly grew wary. "Um… we're not old enough to… be married… yet…"

Crystal shook her head. "This is different. Put it on, Gold."

Gold looked suspicious, but he put it on. He admired it in the light, and then it stung him. "Ow! What was that?"

Crystal smiled. "Now you're mine forever. That ring was given to me by Arceus."

Gold took it off, examining the injury. It was a perfectly round hole that went deep into his finger. "What did it do?"

Crystal took it and placed it on her own finger, and it stung her as well. "We're connected now, Gold."

Gold didn't like the sound of that. And yet, at the same time, he wasn't very angry. "What do you mean?"

Crystal shook Hana. _What is it, mama?_

Gold heard her as well. "WHAT? What was that? Was that…?"

Crystal nodded. "That was Hana. I've been able to hear her since she hatched, but she wasn't able to form any words then. Anyways, Hana, this is your father."

Hana looked at Gold, noting his surprised face. _Hello, papa._

Gold smiled nervously. "Heh-heh… hello."

Crystal decided to try the other thing now. _Testing, testing… Gold, can you hear me?_

Gold flinched and looked at the girl he loved. "What? I can hear… your thoughts, too?"

Crystal smiled. "Our minds are connected. We can talk to each other in our heads." Her eyes turned shrewd. "Be warned, I'll be watching you. If you even _think_ about other girls… I'll know."

Gold put his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

Crystal patted his back. "You didn't really _do_ anything, silly."

Hana laughed. _Mama, papa, you're funny._

* * *

><p><em><span>Game World<span>_

Leaf looked at the portal. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Ariel nodded. "Yeah. This is the portal Arceus made to the other world."

Silver looked at it. "I'm in no hurry to go over there."

It had been two weeks since Blue and the others left, and Ariel had come back to show them the portal. Funny enough, Arceus put it on Mt. Silver. "Only a few trainers will be able to cross it. A few others will be able to see it, to spread it into legend."

Red gestured. "Do you want to go, Leaf?"

Leaf nodded. "We should take Ethan and Lyra, too."

Ethan twitched. "I wonder what this… 'Gold' is like…"

Red laughed. It was still a surprise to hear his voice. "Remember when those three first arrived? And Crystal almost beat you to death because she thought you were Gold? What can Gold be like in order to make her do that?"

Ethan shuddered. "I no longer wonder what Gold is like. Now I wonder what the other Red is like."

Green smiled. "I'm almost curious to meet the other Green, but I'll wait here. We shouldn't swarm them… some of them haven't existed for more than a couple of weeks!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Manga World<span>_

The dexholders stood outside of the shining light. Gold turned to Crystal. _So… the people that you talked about… they're coming?_

She nodded. _Yeah. I don't know who, and I don't know how many, but a few of them are coming._

They had started to become accustomed to this faster, more private way of talking. It unnerved some of the others though, especially when they started laughing at an unspoken joke.

Red stared at the shiny air. "So… the other Red… is he coming?"

Yellow shrugged. "Maybe, if Ethan beat him. Otherwise, he might just stay on the mountain."

There was a flash, and four people suddenly appeared.

Blue walked forwards. "Leaf! You're here!"

Gold stared at Ethan, and Ethan stared right back. _You weren't kidding. He looks like me!_

Ethan walked over. "It is _soooo_ weird seeing someone with my face."

Gold cracked a smile and leaned on his pool stick. "Right back at you."

Crystal led Lyra to the others. "Everyone, this is Lyra."

Silver looked up. "Okay."

Leaf walked up to him. "So _this_ is the Silver that Blue was talking about…"

Silver blinked. "You're Leaf? You look a lot like Blue."

Leaf nodded patiently. "Yes. I do. And she looks a lot like me. Get over it."

Suddenly, all conversation stopped as all eyes turned to the Reds.

They stood just staring at each other. There were noticeable differences: Manga Red had black hair and looked fascinated, and Game Red had brown hair and looked vaguely interested.

Yellow's Red held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Red of Pallet Town. I believe we are… counterparts?" He turned to Yellow, who nodded.

Game Red shook the hand. "I am Pokémon Master Red. And yes, we are… doubles."

Blue frowned. "It's going to be very confusing if you're both called Red…"

Leaf grabbed Red's hand. "No it's not! This is _my_ Red, that is Yellow's Red!"

Manga Red blinked. "Wait… Blue's double… is your girlfriend? Wow. Existentialism and all that. Alternate realities. Makes me think about what could have happened."

Yellow hugged him. "It makes me glad about what _did_ happen."

Green examined his friend's counterpart. "Wait… how old are you?"

"…Fourteen."

Gold thought about it. "Wait… I'm older than Red… in another dimension?"

Manga Red waved his hand. "How about we talk more inside? We have all the time in both worlds."

* * *

><p><strong>And so, Action Replay comes to a close. It was really fun! <strong>

**I'd like to thank the following people for their insightful and/or inspiring reviews (and chats): ****Emi, Itssupereffective, EmeraldHeart12, and PleepChan.**

**You know what? I _would_ pay for the game that Ariel now has… that'd be awesome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	14. Outtakes

**These are the outtakes from Action Replay. I considered these ideas to begin with, but I didn't think that I should put them in.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

Four people had landed in the snow behind Leaf. They all got up quickly.

"How did I get here? Where is this?"

"Is this Mt. Silver? It sort of looks like Mt. Silver…"

"Aaaaaaah! It's cold!"

"Iris, are you there? Where are you? This isn't funny!"

Leaf, Red, and Ethan retreated a few steps.

The newcomers were now looking at each other. "Huh?"

Ethan walked forward. "Are you guys… okay?"

Leaf smacked her head. "That guy said that someone was about to arrive, didn't he?"

A girl who was dressed almost exactly like Leaf, but with browner hair, blue eyes, and a much bigger… chest… stepped forward. "Gold, I don't know what you did, but I am _not_ happy with it!"

Ethan looked at her oddly. "Gold? What? Gold… where?"

The girl was now looking past him at Leaf. "…It's not nice to copycat a Pokédex holder, girlie. If I see you, I might decide to humiliate you… I've given you fair warning."

Leaf bristled at the statement. "Copycat? It's you who are copying me!"

A boy who was dressed exactly like Red except with spiky black hair stepped forward. "Blue… calm down. I'm not sure venting your anger at these people is-" He cut off as he took a look at Red. "What? You're wearing the clothes that I wear!"

A little kid, who couldn't have been any more than ten years old, wasn't paying attention. "Iris! This isn't funny! Cilan? Where are you guys?"

A boy with blonde hair, wearing what appeared to be a dress made out of burlap and a straw hat, glanced at the black-haired guy. "Red? Where are we? It's freezing!"

Leaf looked at Red. "Red? You know this guy?"

Red shook his head.

The spiky-haired guy looked at Red. "Your name is Red, too?"

"…"

Ethan was rubbing his temples. "So… confusing!"

Leaf looked at the teenager who'd just arrived. "Let's call you something else, then, just to simplify things. How about Crimson? That will be good."

The girl named Blue was offended. "You just don't change the Champion of the Indigo League's name like that! He deserves respect, at least! Your Red's name should change."

Leaf smiled. "How about a battle between them, then? The loser's name changes."

Red of the mountain sighed. It always came back to battle. Shouldn't they be searching for Node, instead?

* * *

><p>Red of the mountain won, of course; he is just that epic. Red of the manga's name changed to Crimson, then.<p>

Ethan was introduced to Yellow while the two very different Champions were fighting it out. "So, where're you from?"

Yellow smiled half-heartedly. "I'm from Viridian City."

Ethan grinned. "I'm from New Bark Town."

Yellow frowned slightly. "You say you're not Gold, but you're wearing the same thing Gold does, and you're from the place that Gold is from, too."

Ethan shook his head. "I don't know who this Gold guy is, but I'm sure that I'm not him."

The ten-year-old, whose name was Ash, was still wandering around calling his friends' names.

Yellow stared at him, and then looked up at _her_ Red. "I don't know how we all got here, but it _is_ very confusing to have a lot of people looking like Red…"

Ethan took one look at the face that Yellow was making at the spiky-haired guy, and did a double-take. "Wait… you mean… that guy's gay?"

Yellow flinched. "What? NO! I'm a girl!" She pulled her hat off, revealing her ponytail. "And… I don't think Red looks at me that way, anyways!"

Ethan started laughing. It couldn't be more obvious how much this girl liked that guy. It was even more obvious that that guy wasn't paying any attention to this girl's feelings.

* * *

><p>Crimson shook his opponent's hand. "Good match."<p>

Red only nodded.

Leaf was jumping up and down. "See, Blue? My boyfriend is much stronger than yours!"

Crimson frowned. "Boyfriend?"

Blue shook her head quickly. "We're not involved." She looked back at Yellow, who'd taken her hat off. "Although," she said in a whisper, "She might be, someday."

Leaf nodded. "I would expect nothing more than gossip from an arrogant, self-centered copycat."

Blue was about to strangle Leaf when Ash interrupted. "Okay, I can't find any of my friends anywhere… not even Pikachu!"

Ethan was walking up to everyone. "Three guys who look similar that have a Pikachu? I am going to have a real headache with this one."

* * *

><p><strong>The main reasons for the change from Ash, Yellow, Red, and Blue to simply Crystal, Yellow, and Blue were fairly simple. <strong>

**To put in Manga Red would confuse me and my readers, and to change his name to Crimson would be just plain ridiculous. **

**For Ash, I just couldn't get his personality right, and later Lyra filled the gap for dumb-but-lovable.**

**I added Crystal because just adding Blue and Yellow would be too little. Crystal seemed to be the best candidate for creation.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

A light shined overhead. Node looked up. _What?_

Node's eyes widened, and then he laughed. "Ha, ha! Today is the most fortunate day indeed! I get the strongest of the weather trio and Jirachi all in one sweep!"

He supposed he should have thought about it- the events of all regions occurred in approximately the same decade. He should have known that Jirachi's thousand-year sleep would have ended sometime this week.

Node pulled out a Master Ball. Jirachi could not go back to sleep when it was under someone's control.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I didn't do this is fairly obvious. What are the chances that Node would arrive <em>right<em> in that seven-day period of time that comes once every thousand years? That, and the 'wishing' would be a bit unfair to the protagonists. While Jirachi is the strongest Pokémon in Hoenn, I didn't think Node should have it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. That's it! <strong>


End file.
